Werefox
by SanguineFox
Summary: Hiei is just your normal everyday teen with two problems... 1 He's in love with his best friend, Shuuichi, and 2 there's a certain fox demon that won't leave him alone. HK, AU Yaoi
1. Prologue

** Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, very strong BL, oh, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are depicted as idiots. I usually try not to do that, but when they're together...

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own none of the characters relating to Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama,

**Prologue:**

I was brought into this world under different circumstances than most; my mother was calm and cool while my father had been the hot blooded outgoing man, both of whom I have never known. My parents died before I can remember... our parents died before either one of us could remember. It is said that we come into this world alone and we leave alone. I am not one of these people.

My sister was in the womb with me as we grew and divided into two completely different people. I am strong and fierce with a strong disliking for most people while Yukina is a gentle girl, who cares for every living thing, even those who might wrong her. She is too innocent for her own good. Apparently her body doesn't even like her, she has always been very weak, she gets sick very easily, but her personality is so strong that I have to admire my twin sister.

As we grew, I could tell that many things were different between Yukina and myself; I am strong while she has been suffering from one illness to another through out our life. It saddens me to see her so tired all the time, though she does have her moments of amazing abilities. She can heal anyone around, but never herself.

I have never been a social person. The only people I allowed to touch me after I turned three were my sister and our aunt who had adopted us after my mother died during childbirth. I can't say what it was that had made me this way, some say that I was born with the devil's kiss, marking me as evil when I took my mother's life during my birth. I was fortunate that Ruri had not blamed me or Yukina for her sister's death.

I never felt that I was evil, I have no intention of going out and robbing or killing. Actually, I had felt that I was blessed by angels ever since I was young. Once I learned to walk and run, Ruri would take Yukina and me to the park where I would go off into the forest the second my adoptive mother turned her back on me. I had become lost deep in the startling oaks and evergreens with no idea of how to get back to my sister. I was short… well much shorter than I am now, and everything loomed over me, making the greenery darker and darker. The shadows whipped around me, leading me to a tiny clearing where three large trees towered with a menacing feel. I was frightened to say the least, but I was just as stubborn and refused to let a forest scare me off.

A small bundle of silver white fuzz attracted me to a very well shadowed corner. This part I barely remember, I don't even know if it was true any more, but I keep it as close to my heart as I do my sister. One of those memories that gives me hope for miracles. A small creature only a cub of a fox was curled into a small ball underneath a particularly large tree shivering violently, which was odd, because it hadn't been that cold, but I was young, and in love with this baby fox the instant I saw it. It was not in the romantic way, so you can put your sick thoughts of bestiality away for now. I'm still not sure what it was, but I was very drawn to the beautiful kit curled into a little ball. The urge to hold and touch and play with the fox over came all common sense that a five year old might have had.

I blinked at it with my odd crimson eyes, which was common in my family, but nowhere else in the world, before approaching it.

Golden eyes stared up at me warily, and I felt the need to feed the poor thing, luckily I hadn't eaten the lunch Ruri forced me to carry, so being the 'intelligent' boy that I was, I pulled out my bologna sandwich, and broke it into small pieces for the cute little jaw to fit around, and tried to feed the rather calm wild animal.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk," I clicked my tongue, getting a small rise out of the kit, perking large white ears before it raised its head to look over me, reading if I was friend or foe. He decided friend as he uncurled to approach me, I had already crawled to within a few feet of him, and he took the first small piece.

I remember those golden eyes more than anything, he was a very focused kit, deep in thought as he took up small pieces of my lunch. Eventually the fox crawled up into my lap, and snuggled closely as I ran my fingers through the fine, silky soft mane.

Now that I think back on that time and recall the small figure sitting on my thighs, I know that that had not been a normal fox. It was too beautiful, too clean to have been living out in the forest all of its short life.

After the kit had finished my lunch there was a nosy in the bushes behind me, the brushes jostled and an animalistic sound came from them. I stared at them slightly frightened, but the fox sat up in my lap and licked my lips before disappearing into the forest once again.

At five years old, I had lost my first kiss to a fox…

**Chapter One: His Best Friend**

It felt too good, even for a dream, there was no way that anyone could feel like this. The vines shifted under the covers, paying more and more homage to his erect member.

A low moan escaped Hiei's thin lips as a thick, slick vine rubbed against his entrance. The teen bit his lip in embarrassment, he had no idea why the dream turned him on so much or why he had it so often. It was always the same, he would be asleep in bed one moment and then the next, there were vines creeping through the window to engulf him in rather interesting ways.

Deep crimson eyes snapped open.

"Hiei! Shuuichi's here to take you to school," one of the two females of the household had called from downstairs.

"Not again," a deep voice grumbled from amongst the mounds of clothing that were piled atop the small bed with a short looking boy buried somewhere underneath, "Stupid alarm clock."

It had been the sixth time that month his clock had not gone off as scheduled.

"Argh," Hiei stretched as he sat up in bed to find that a tall, lithe redhead was already in his doorway. This new boy in his room was the most gorgeous creature that Hiei had ever laid eyes on. He knew that he was gay ever since he first met the redhead when they met in the park. Actually, he couldn't really say he was gay since he had never truly been attracted to anyone other than his long time friend, Shuuichi.

"I knew you'd wake up late again, so I came early," the beautiful boy spoke softly with a small smirk playing over his lips.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response as he tried to find remotely clean pants about his room.

"You know it's always a shock to go through your aunt's perfectly clean house, see Yukina doing the dishes, and then find you somewhere amidst this lovely heap of unkempt glory," Shuuichi smirked at his friend.

"You are just a strange neat freak and you know it," Hiei shook his head after he had pulled on a black sleeveless shirt and grabbed a dark gray over shirt.

The tall beauty just leaned in the doorway the entire time, "Hm, at least you keep your underwear clean, I see."

"Shut it," Hiei growled as he grabbed a few pairs of folded boxers off his bed and threw them into a drawer.

"You know, that offer to clean your room for you still stands."

"You would just make me lose everything I worked so hard to find."

"Or find everything you worked so hard to lose," he stuck his tongue out, which was a rare child like quality for the rather mature redhead.

"Be careful, I might try to bite that thing off."

Shuuichi just giggled a bit more before asking if his friend was ready to go.

"Yeah," he huffed, grabbing a bandana off the dresser before heading out, "See you later tonight, Yukina."

"Okay, have fun, Hiei, see you after practice. Have a nice day, Shuuichi."

"Thank you, you too," the redhead said cheerily as they left, "How is your sister doing?"

"Still sick, but she has been feeling strong enough to get up and make breakfast since a few days ago, and she's been walking around a lot more lately."

"I'm glad," Shuuichi smiled, knowing that Hiei was as well, though he would never admit it aloud.

The walk to school was always the same; comforting. It was Hiei's favorite time of the day even though he wasn't a morning person. This walk was his only time alone with Shuuichi as of recently. The redhead had been avoiding him more and more often. Other than in the morning and the occasional lunch, Shuuichi had been spending most of his time at home or studying in the library. They were best friends for the past ten years, but things seemed to be slowly falling apart.

About halfway to school, Hiei finally managed to sneak a look at the much taller teenager. The morning sun was pouring through the long, crimson locks while the large emerald eyes glittered with the beauty that they managed to hold every morning no matter how early the redhead had to pick him up.

Feeling the sharp gaze on him, Shuuichi spoke, "Hiei, do you want to go to the sandwich place a couple blocks away for lunch?"

"Hn," the wine tinted eyes darted forward in hopes of not getting caught.

"Great," he smiled, but it faltered slightly as a couple girls approached him with some large smiles of their own.

"Your stalkers are here," the shorter boy scoffed.

"They are not stalkers," he corrected just before the girls were within hearing distance, "They are just very enthusiastic…"

"About you and anything you might have touched or stepped upon."

"Shush," Shuuichi commanded just as they were before them.

"Good morning, Shuuichi, how are you doing this morning?" the taller one asked as she usually did to start the conversation.

"I am feeling fine, thank you. How are you two doing this morning?" he was just being his normal, polite self, but it always caused the girls to blush whenever he said anything remotely kind.

"Oh, Shuuichi, we were wondering if you a-and your friend would like to join us for lunch today," the shorter one asked nervously.

Hiei wanted to growl. He was being invited as the 'friend' to get Shuuichi to agree to their idea a bit more easily.

"I am very sorry, but Hiei and I already have plans," he gave his gentle smile of apology, which although rejected still made the girls feel like giggling.

"Hn," Hiei snarled at the two girls but they were too bubbly over Shuuichi to notice as they ran ahead to the school.

"Relax," the redhead whispered under his breath as he led his shorter friend up to the school gates, "There's no need to kill them."

"If they keep giggling like laughing hyenas I'm going to have to stifle that irritating noise myself, and if brute force is the only way, I believe it is my duty to help keep the sound pollution in this world down to a minimum."

Shuuichi chuckled, "You're just so silly sometimes."

Hiei finally gave a genuine smile, it had been one of Shuuichi's true laughs. One that only Hiei could ever get out of the popular teenager, but it came at a great cost of many syllables.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" he waves goodbye as they go their separate ways to classes. There was no chance of Hiei ever being in the same class as Shuuichi due to their differences in intelligence. Hiei was more for the sports while Shuuichi focused on the books.

The two had become nearly inseparable ever since they first met in the park where a panting dark haired boy ran through the forest with much larger bullies on his tail.

"You're very fast," a sweet voice called from above Hiei.

"What? Who said that?" crimson eyes darted about the foliage that was starting to decay into strangely bright yellows and oranges.

"I did," a giggle called his attention to a particularly large tree where a thin red haired beauty fell from the sky to land majestically on the leaf ridden ground, "My name is Shuuichi, what's yours?"

"Hiei," he said automatically, "You might want to run, there are three big guys trying to get my lunch money."

"Lunch money? It's already almost evening. Anyway, I don't think that you have to worry about them anymore. This forest can be rather… misleading. It can be hard to find your way out if you don't know every single turn by heart," he gave a gentle smile.

"I'm guessing that you know ever nook and cranny of this place?" he asked stubbornly.

"Quite well actually, and I'll lead you out if you'd like. It's getting rather dark, wouldn't you say?" Shuuichi sounded so mature that even though they were the same height, Hiei nodded and did as he was told, being led through the trees by the hand of what had to be an angel of the forest.

After they reached the outside, Shuuichi turned to Hiei with another smile, "Would you like to come by and play with me tomorrow?"

"Um, sure," the young kid was confused why such a mature boy would want to play with him when he was still having trouble just writing in cursive.

"Excellent, I will see you tomorrow then?" Shuuichi had leaned over to give Hiei a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hiei threw his hand up to his reddening face.

"Sorry," he obviously mistook Hiei's surprise for disgust, "Um, bye."

Hiei watched the young boy race back into the forest, not ever wondering until many years later as to where Shuuichi had been heading.

Of course, to Hiei's dismay, the redhead never offered such a lovely gift anymore.

TBC

Okay, there's the first part, let me know what you all think, this is another story that had been posted on another site, but I was a lot happier with the results, so I'm just rereading the chapters and tweaking them before I post them here.


	2. Youko

Werefox

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Warnings: Yaoi, nothing too bad, but definitely BL, um... language...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Shy neko

Black Water-Fox

X-x Bats x-X

KyoHana: Yes, I'll be rewriting 'Executive' and 'Stereotypes' and posting them here, 'The Model and the Bass Player' might take a bit longer to rewrite before I post it here, but it will be done... eventually...I hope...

x-aiden-x

Sloth-Aiyoku

Hiei's Girl 06

Chapter Two: Youko

"Hey, Hiei, where's your boyfriend?" a taller youth with slicked back black hair slapped the shorter teen on the back.

"Boyfriend?" Hiei nearly hissed.

"Yeah, ya know, Shuuichi? You don't have one without the other," he laughed.

"You're a complete idiot."

"C'mon, Hiei," a carrot topped boy joined the others in the hall between classes, "Everyone knows that there's something going on between the two of you. You're always together…"

"No we're not, we live in the same direction from school, so it's easy enough for him to pick me up on the way to school."

"You completely focus on him when we're all together," the giant teen ticked off another finger.

"That's because the two of you wouldn't know how to carry a decent conversation if it was scripted for you," his scowl deepened.

"Neither of you have ever had girlfriends even though you're both mega popular with the girls."

"That's because high school girls can never seem to get past drooling to give me any reason to want to be alone with them, and if they do get past slobbering, all they do is blabber on about one thing I don't give a damn about or another thing I don't give a shit about," Hiei straightened his messenger bag and moved to get to his class.

"It's obvious that you love him," Yusuke cooed.

"Why are you such an idiot? What the fuck makes you think that I'm in love with my best friend?" his voice was cold and angry.

"Wow… I didn't think that he actually loved him, but with that reaction," Kuwabara threw his hands up in defense.

"How the hell else am I supposed to react? You're accusing me of having this deep seeded love for my best friend."

"Dude, it was just a joke, you're supposed to laugh and find our whole idea ridiculous."

"I don't laugh."

"Oh… that's right… never mind," Yusuke shrugged and the three went on their way 'learning'.

After school, Hiei rarely ever saw his friend anymore. The redhead seemed to melt away at night, he was so hard to be found. Stretching out his tensing muscles, Hiei made his way home from his track practice on trembling knees. It had been a grueling practice with many laps and leaps. Under normal circumstances, Hiei wouldn't have cared about joining any kind of sports, but with his sister's illness he felt the need to be strong enough for the both of them. Besides, Yukina and Aunt Ruri always seemed so proud of him when he won cross country.

It was only Thursday, but it was getting to Hiei's favorite part of the week, the end. He wasn't a lazy kid, he didn't mind going to school at all, but he never had any classes with his only friend, Shuuichi… Yusuke and Kuwabara did not count.

Hiei was halfway home through the darkest part of the city with the grossest part of the alleys when an eerie voice called to… someone.

"Such a pretty choice," it called.

Ignoring it as not having anything to do with him, Hiei walked faster.

"Oh, don't leave, lovely. Youko would not be happy if I came back empty handed. He has had his eyes on you for quite a while."

A shadow and wind of black rushed before Hiei, stopping him cold in his tracks, "Who… what are you?"

"I am just the delivery boy. Youko would like a word with you," violet eyes sparkled from deep in the alley.

"Who the hell is Youko?"

"My master. He would like to talk to you."

He could almost feel the slimy tongue licking thin lips, making Hiei cringe and a sharp, cold breath was on the back of his neck, sniffing at his spiky hair.

"Get away from me!"

"Oh, but you are so hard to resist," cold, dry lips caressed Hiei's ears and a chilling knife ran up his back.

"Don't touch me!" his arms flung up against the depressing cold, but it disappeared for a split second to reappear in the same place only with deathly bony fingers tracing Hiei's child like face.

"You will come with me to meet my master," the lithe arms were tight about Hiei's muscled torso, squeezing the air from his lungs.

"L-let… go," Hiei tried to fight, but his arms were pinned to his sides and the other man who or whatever he was had much more strength and height for leverage.

"Tsk, tsk, you should rest now," the eerie man whispered harshly, his arms tightening.

"Let… g…o…" he started to feel dizzy from lack of air, but the creature, whatever it was, refused to relinquish his threatening hold.

"Quite, little one, my master just wants a word with you, and maybe a little more," a sharp tone hid a snarl that threatened to over take his voice.

"…" Hiei tried to think of a witty comeback, but there was no blood getting to his head and no oxygen getting to his lungs, the muscled boy kicked out once more against the taller… thing before going completely limp.

In the blackness of the evening moon, the lithe creature slid into the shadows, hiding even his sickeningly pale skin and white, glowing grin.

Hiei wasn't sure what called his attention back to reality, he had been in his normal dream, a redhead moving over him, when something made him snap back into the living.

"The hell?" he snarled at the silky strands that held him to the bed.

"You're awake," a sultry voice stated.

"Where am I?" he demanded of the darkness that was surrounding him. He couldn't see more than a foot away, the only source of light seemed to be a single candle that was attached to the wall behind him. Okay, so now he knew he was tied to a bed… against a wall… great… such useful information.

"Hm," soft purrs echoed from about the inky space.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't Karasu tell you? I'm Youko." The voice was velvet to Hiei's ears; smooth and dark, but not deep. His tone was so even and cool that not even the gods could tell him what to do.

"Y-Youko?"

"Yes, my beloved," the lightest sound of clothes ruffling made Hiei look to his left, but there was a shift in the bed on his right, where he found what had to be the most gorgeous man in the world staring down at him with cold, calculating eyes.

"W…what are you?" he took in the silver strands that framed the strong cheekbones and pale skinned neck, but what drew his attention were the two fox ears that settled atop the man's head.

"I am your lover," the full, pink lips curled into a sexy little grin, revealing one sharp canine.

"No you're not," he barely found his voice, backing as far away from the gorgeous creature as the restraining silk would allow.

"Really? I've brought you quite a bit of happiness at night, haven't I?" he leaned in, but went for Hiei's collarbone rather than his lips.

"N-night? You mean… those dreams."

"And people wonder why women find flowers romantic," he smirked, and Hiei felt a large hand sliding between his legs.

Even through the thickness of his jeans, Hiei felt himself becoming very aroused. His skin seemed to burn under the other man's attention. He had no idea until this moment that a single cell could feel so much pleasure at once and then send chills through out his body, landing in a puddle of immense heat at his groin. The innocent teenager immediately started panting. He had never been this close to anyone… ever.

"Mm, you respond better to me than you ever did my plants," Youko whispered huskily, lapping at the skin bared to him at Hiei's shirt.

"You're… you're a werewolf?"

"Fox, actually. I'm a Youko."

"I thought that was your name."

"I am called that," he carried on the conversation while fondling the boy under him, not touching anything to private or doing anything to frighten him, but it worked on arousing the poor victim, "My true name is Kurama, but my true form is Youko. You can call out either name when you are reaching your peak."

"P-peak?" fear engulfed the virgin teen.

"Shh," Kurama reached up to nip at the other's chin lightly, "just relax and leave everything in my very capable hands."

Crimson eyes grew wide as the large, claw like hand made a very direct movement for his crotch.

"Why?" Hiei managed to demand without squeaking.

"Because I have loved you since we first met," his amazing golden eyes looked into the equally exotic ruby.

"What? I have n…ever…" those yellow eyes were so familiar, but… where was that gaze from?

"You remember me, don't you love?" he brushed his silky lips over the teen's, his eyes closing slightly into a come hither stare.

"I…" his words were cut off as a tongue slid over his mouth… "the fox?"

"Mm, I'm glad."

"This isn't possible, this can't be happening," Hiei tried to shake away from the other man. He had to be dreaming, none of this could be real, "Let me go! Get away from me!"

The silver ears settled atop Kurama's head drooped, and his lower lip began to pout, "Please relax, my beloved, we'll be mated soon enough."

"Mated?" crimson eyes grew wide, "What are you talking about? Don't touch me! Get away!"

"Hiei," the fox slid off of his lap slowly, "I guess you weren't ready for this."

"Of course I'm not ready for this! I have no intention of being 'mated' to a fox freak." He instantly felt horrible about his words. Kurama seemed about ready to cry and he pulled away, off the bed to hide in the darkness about the bed.

"I'm sorry," the gentle voice whispered before a sweet scent assaulted Hiei's nose and darkness over took his senses, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Hiei!" the familiar voice woke him the next morning, "You better get up or you'll be late for school."

"What?" he sat up from his normal pile of clothing, "8! Where's Shuuichi?"

"He never came, he must be sick. Be sure to get his homework for him and check on him after school."

"Hn," Hiei threw on the first clothes he could reach. Last night had to be a dream. Fox-humans simply did not exist.

"Hey, Hiei, where's Shuuichi?" Kuwabara asked in the middle of class.

"Don't know. He didn't pick me up so I assume that he's sick at home," he shrugged, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What?" he hissed.

"Can I ask your sister out on a date?"

"You idiot!"

"Ow!" they both received rough pinches on the ear.

"Now, if you two idiots are through talking," Genkai hissed, twisting the teen's ears, "You might want to pretend that you actually know at least three of the answers to the test."

School was even more boring than usual, knowing that Shuuichi would not be there to entertain him during lunch made Hiei feel that going had been completely useless. At least he would be able to go to his house without too much suspicion, he wrestled to stuff Shuuichi's AP homework into his bag before he headed off.

"Oh, um, Hiei," Shiori greeted her son's friend at the door, "I'm afraid Ku-Shuuichi isn't feeling well right now so he isn't really willing to see anyone."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, not only was it new for Shuuichi to actually be sick, but the fact that he didn't want to see him was disturbing, "I just came to drop off his homework."

"Ah, thank you, I'll see if he's able to think straight when he wakes up," the dark haired woman took the offered books and papers.

"Is he feeling alright?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, it's just… a small cold, I'm sure he'll be back in school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," he gave her a questioning glare.

"That's right, well, he should be fine by Monday then," she smiled, "I'm sure Shuuichi is quite thankful that you brought his homework for him. I'll let him know when he wakes up."

Hiei stood somewhat flustered in the doorway, "I… I was kind of hoping that I could talk to him."

Shiori looked shocked for a moment, but quickly gave a soft smile, "I'm very happy to hear you care so much for my son…"

The short teen felt a deep red burn at his cheeks.

"…but he was awake all night with a horrible cough, and just got to sleep a few hours ago. I think it would be best if I let him sleep a bit longer, but I'll let him know that you stopped by."

"Um… okay…" he ran a nervous hand through his spiky hair, "thank you."

"How was your day?" the petite twin greeted her brother as he arrived home with a wooden spoon in hand.

Hiei just shrugged.

"You're so talkative, brother," she giggled sweetly.

"I'm glad you're feeling so well."

"I am too," she smiled, "Oh! I'm baking some cookies, they should be done in a little bit, why don't you take some back to Shuuichi?"

"He's sick, Yukina. He needs chicken soup, not sweets."

"Unfortunately I can't really make soup. Besides, cookies always make me feel better and they are Shuuichi's favorite."

"How do you know Shuuichi's favorite?"

"Because I was talking to his mother a little while ago, and she told me."

"Oatmeal?"

"With chocolate chips," she went back into the kitchen, "I'll call you when they're done."

"Hn."

"Have fun."

Hiei instantly fell asleep the second he hit the bed and had one of the most awkward dreams of bringing Shuuichi the cookies.

_"Shuuichi," the dark haired male approached the bed carefully, "W-what big eyes you have…"_

_"The better to see you with, my lovely," a familiar, smooth voice called him closer to the bed._

_"Shuuichi… what big… ears you have…"_

_"The better to hear your moans with."_

_"Shuuichi, what a big mouth you have."_

_A thick tongue slid over full, pink lips, "The better to eat you with!"_

_Hiei stumbled backwards as he was suddenly overpowered by the silver haired Youko._

_"Mm," he ground against the other male, "I'm going to eat you all up."_

_Hiei was completely frozen under the other man's weight who was grinding into him._

_"Such a delicious little meal," he purred, lapping at Hiei's neck._

_"S-stop…" Hiei finally snapped and tried to struggle under the much larger fox demon. His entire body flushed as a large hand made its presence known in the front of his pants._

_"You're so hard already," Youko kissed his way up to Hiei's lips._

_"Ngh!" his erection was released._

_"Now," he stroked the member slowly, "I'm going to eat you all up…"_

"Hiei! The cookies are ready!"

Hiei paled at the sight of the baked goods he had been given, "Did you really have to put them in a basket?"

"It seemed much cuter," Yukina giggled, "Now go bring them to Shuuichi's before the sun goes down!"

"Hn," he nodded and headed for the door.

TBC

Sorry, it's a bit short, but the next part was a chapter all on it's own, so I have to go over that before I post it and see if there's anything that I need to change.

Anyway, please let me know what you all think about this chapter!


	3. Confusing Evidence

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the few bucks in my bank account, and that's dwindiling rather quickly

Warning: Yaoi, heavy yaoi... no real action yet, though.

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers!

dimonyo-anghel: Sorry, you'll see where Karasu came from later, I promise.

Black Dragon Tsubasa: Yeah, sorry, there should have been more evidence of it, but Hiei is also really popular with the females, but he's scared the crap out them to the point where that can't approach them.

BlueUtopiah: Hey, I know you too!

Kuro Mizu-Kitsune: Haha, yeah, hyper's kuel.

x-aiden-x: Thank you!

Sloth-Aiyoku: I have no idea what Gay Eskimo is.

Hiei's Girl 06: Hope you like it.

crimsonbloodvampire: wait no longer! Sorry, I had no intention of it taking this long to put up this chapter, but here ya go!

X-x Bast x-X: Yeah, I was quite proud of that dream, and yes, Shuuichi and Kurama are one in the same, as you'll pretty much see in this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Confusing Evidence**

"Hello again, Shiori," the dark haired woman was twice as surprised to see Hiei this time.

"Oh, um, Hiei, I'm sorry, Shuuichi hasn't woken at all."

"Hn," he held back the glare for her. He had seen the lights on in his friend's room, "I'm just here to drop off the cookies from Yukina."

"Yes, thank you very much, please tell your sister that Shuuichi really appreciates her kindness. How is she feeling by the way?"

"Much better," was all he said. Shiori was trying to change the subject, but she was too nervous to do so smoothly.

"Um…okay, well, I'll go put these in Shuuichi's room so he can wake up to the smell of Yukina's delicious cookies. It's getting a bit cold outside, would you like some hot chocolate?"

Usually Hiei would have refused, not wanting to be alone with anyone other than Shuuichi or his sister, but there was something going on…

"Yes, that would be nice."

"O-okay, um, please make yourself comfortable in the living room. Watch some television if you would like."

"Hn," Hiei nodded and took a seat on the light blue couch in the well furnished room. Flipping on the TV, Hiei went through a few channels before he heard Shiori come back down and go into the kitchen.

As quietly as possible, Hiei slid to the stairway and slipped up the stairs silently. He had been in the house so often since he was little that he probably could have navigated blindly. In a matter of seconds, he was sitting outside of Shuuichi's door, pressing his ear completely against the wood.

"But master…" Hiei could barely make out the words.

That wasn't Shuuichi's voice, but it sounded so familiar at the same time.

"None of that."

That wasn't Shuuichi either! What the hell was going on?

"If he doesn't love you."

"He does! He will anyway…"

"You haven't even been able to shift… He's outside!"

"Oh no!"

"Shuuichi?"

"Um, Hiei?" a small cough marked every syllable.

"Are you alright?"

"D-don't come in, please. I look horrible."

"You're too vain for your own good. I don't care what you look like. Now please, let me in."

"I'd rather not get you sick."

"What about the person you were talking to?" he was about ready to break the damn thing down. The urge to see his redhead was threatening to kill him right now.

"Hiei, if you can't tell, I'm having trouble just talking to you right now," his voice came raspy.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you'd let me in."

"Um…" a flurry of whispers came through the door, "j-just a minute…"

"Shuuichi?"

"Hiei?" Shiori stood over him, and Hiei turned to face the taller woman, guilt apparent in his eyes, "I'm sorry, but Shuuichi is sick, it would probably be best if you left."

"N-no, it's okay mother," the normal alto voice returned, coming closer to the door.

"S-Shuuichi," his mother gasped as the redhead opened the door, his hair in a complete disarray and pajama buttons off by one.

"You look absolutely lovely," Hiei smirked, using sarcasm to hide the actual lust coursing through his body at the sight of the disheveled teen. Shuuichi really was just sex on very long, muscled legs. He was normally so neat and pristine that it became naturally arousing just to see him a little messy… especially his hair.

"Jerk," Shuuichi growled, but noticed the look Hiei was giving him, "Why don't you come in."

"Hn," he nodded, closing the door behind him.

Shuuichi went back to sit on his bed, "So what are you doing here?"

"You're my friend, I know you're sick so I came to see you."

"I didn't really want to be seen."

"I think I know why," he shook his head approaching the redhead.

"What?" Shuuichi looked up timidly, "I mean, why?"

"Because you're a complete mess," he smirked, undoing the buttons on the pajama top.

"Um, you don't have to do that," soft hands gently encircled the rough, callused ones that continued to undress him.

"What is this?" Hiei opened the top completely, "Why is your stomach all pink? It looks like you've been scratching at it all day."

"You know, I could swear I have fleas," he laughed nervously.

"Hang on, let me get something for that," he rummaged about the desk for a second and came back with some scented lotion… one of many reasons that Hiei felt that he might have a chance with Shuuichi.

"No, really, I can do that, ah…" the rest of his words cut off as he felt the cool lotion wash over his lower belly.

"Stop complaining and let me help, you idiot," Hiei huffed as he tried not to enjoy the feel of Shuuichi's smooth skin under his hand.

"Please, Hiei," the fingers wrapped about the other's wrist tightly, "please stop."

"It's no problem."

"No!" he ripped the hand away from his skin, throwing Hiei half way across the room.

The shorter teen was completely stunned, barely noticing the pain of landing so hard on his ass. Some of the reasons he couldn't move was the fact that Shuuichi had just shown incredible strength that he did not possess, but there was also the fact that his best friend had completely thrown him away. Looking down at his slightly rumpled clothing, Hiei wiped away the last traces of the lotion from his hands before standing and heading for the door.

"Hiei… Hiei, wait! Hiei! Please come back…"

Needless to say, nothing was going to call Hiei back to his friend that night.

The hot tempered teen entered the small house completely fuming. He wasn't sure what he was angry about anymore. Shuuichi had asked him to stop, but he was so enthralled by the feel of that perfect skin under his hand and he could swear that he heard Shuuichi moan a little…

"How did he like the cookies?" his internal rant was disrupted by the sweet and gentle voice of his caring sister.

"Huh? Cookies? Oh, I- I don't really know, he was still asleep when I got there," Hiei mumbled, he hated lying to his sister, but it was too embarrassing to tell her what actually transpired. "How are you feeling?"

"A little more tired than I'd like to be feeling, but quite a bit better than usual," she smiled sweetly, or at least tried to, the muscles in his face weren't really used to making that sort of an expression.

"I'm glad."

"It's nice to see you smile every now and then, brother," Yukina's lips fell a little, but her eyes remained sparkling with pride, "I wish you would do it more often. I know that you have more than enough reason."

"W-what?"

"Hiei, I know I only see you two together when he's here to pick you up in the morning, but when he's around, I can see you almost glow."

Hiei felt his cheeks start to burn.

"You shouldn't be sad about it either, I know you like to sulk about how you shouldn't be feeling this way about a friend, but you know, don't you? You know that you are in love with…"

"Hiei? You're in love?" Ruri came in wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, no there is no girl, I swear."

"Oh, Hiei, it's so cute how shy you are sometimes. So, who's the boy?"

"W-what?" he clung to the wall to keep from stumbling over.

"I'm not blind, you haven't befriended any female other than your sister and myself," the thin, blue haired woman shook her head.

"Well… still…"

"When is he going to tell Shuuichi?"

This time Hiei hit the ground hard. Was it really that obvious? "I'll be in my room."

"Good luck with that," Aunt Ruri scoffed.

"Hn."

The moon hung high in the sky, watching as a small figure slid from the quaint house's second floor window. Continuing down the block, Hiei made it to the playground Ruri would take him and Yukina to and went into the neighboring forest. This was a bad idea. He had needed a walk to clear his mind of all the problems swirling in his head, but the wandering path led him to the park.

"Youko!" What the hell had possessed him to want this? Why the hell did he want to see that fox again? This was entirely his fault. He kept thinking about the silver haired man in ways he had only thought of his best friend. Maybe this was better, he could get a lover to take out his sexual frustrations on and still keep his best friend.

The wind picked up a little before completely dying, but the trees about him continued to shake and shudder.

Crimson eyes scanned the surrounding nature… silence… nothing was moving, "Where are you? Show yourself."

"You came to me. Tell me what it is that you are here for first," that beautifully smooth voice whipped around him.

"I-I don't know…"

"Hm, maybe you do love me," there was a sudden rush of sound to Hiei's left and the teen found himself staring up at seven feet of sensual glory.

"V-very tall." They had been laying down the entire time when they first met… he had not expected to only come up to the man's stomach, the tips of his hair barely brushed underneath Kurama's chin.

"Sorry, do I scare you, love?" his purr sent burning shivers up Hiei's spine.

"No," he shook his head nervously.

:How about now:

"What the-?" Hiei was suddenly attacked by his memory of a gorgeous silver fox with striking gold eyes, but the creature had grown quite a bit.

:Hm, so warm:

The fox cuddled even closer into Hiei's lap as the teenager toppled over.

:You wouldn't happen to have a bologna sandwich on you, would you:

"Sorry, no," his hands refused to listen as they started to roam through the shinny, silken fur. 'Why can't I stop?'

A warm tongue slid over Hiei's lips.

"Your breath smells like kibble," Hiei groaned with annoyance.

:Sorry, I had a drink out of the toilet before I left:

"Gross," Hiei gave the strangest expression he could muster and the fox backed away, transforming in to the laughing Youko.

"You are too cute, my little lover," the much larger man laid out over the teenager.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Kurama lapped at Hiei's neck possessively.

"This," he pushed at the much broader shoulders, showing that there were no apparent gaps between their bodies.

"I love you."

"You don't know me."

"You love someone else?" he nearly growled.

"…" Hiei tried to find anything else to look at but the fox demon loomed over him with his silver hair curtaining the rest of the world from their view. "You're hurting me."

Those golden eyes went wide as he released his grip on Hiei's shoulders.

The teen stared with confusion, it was obvious that this Youko could do whatever he wanted. Forcing himself on Hiei would be no problem, and probably no problem to seduce him, especially the way their legs twined together. Hiei was starting to feel a little comfortable, or maybe a little too comfortable.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, my love, you can't possibly think that I would ever want to hurt you… unless you wanted it. Are you into that sort of thing, Hiei?" he straddled the thin hips, tightening his thighs to pin Hiei in place while his hands clutched at the bony wrists, "How would you like that? If I were to take you right here in the middle of the forest? There is no one to hear you scream my name."

To his embarrassment, Hiei found himself becoming unbearably aroused. His breathing became very unsteady as the fox lost his little smirk.

"What are the chances that you wouldn't yell for me to hurt you? Would you shout for this person you love? I don't smell any other's scent on you, does this person love you in return?"

Hiei remained silent as Kurama leaned into sniff at his neck.

"If I were to do anything to you tonight, I would definitely mark you…" he threateningly nipped at the tempting throat, "that would hurt your chances with whomever it is that you truly want…

"As much I love this, I believe our time for the night is over," Youko placed a soft, warm kiss on Hiei's lips, "You should be heading home now, it's late and you have a family who would be very worried if they found you missing."

"Wait," Hiei's mouth started as the heavy weight disappeared from him and the silver fox froze between two very large trees, "W-what are you?"

:I am the fox spirit of this forest… Come to this clearing and call my name, I will always come for you:

Turmoil filled Hiei as he headed home and climbed up the tree to sneak in his bedroom. He hadn't really done anything, but he felt that he had betrayed his best friend. He truly loved Shuuichi, but there was something about this Kurama that was so alluring… It was so right to be flush against that much taller man, his much heavier weight resting on him, their legs intertwined, meaning that Hiei's legs were wrapped about one of Kurama's thighs. Mm, that scent… it was so familiar even though it was something that could not possibly belong to a human.

Hiei was starting to get a headache as he laid out on his pile of mixed clothing. His fingers grazed for his lips in deep thought. He could still feel the tingle that Youko had given him, and he felt sick to his stomach again. His love for Shuuichi had been the only thing he was certain about in his life, but now… he had a fox demon who was actually showing interest. No one had ever shown any interest in him other than a few girls who had been stammering something at the time, but when he demanded them to spit it out they ran off crying. Girls were too hard to understand sometimes, bt then again, he spent the last decade trying to understand Shuuichi.

While trying to straighten his thoughts about Shuuichi and Youko Kurama, Hiei finally fell asleep, still confused with no idea about how to save himself.

"Hiei," the saddened redhead walked into the chaotic bedroom and sat on the pile of dirty and clean and still okay clothing next to his friend, "we need to talk."

"Hm… bugger…"

"Are you dreaming about a hamburger?" he pulled at the spiky black hair that was sticking out of the untidy pile.

"F-fox…" the slumbering boy pouted almost adorably.

"Hiei?" he swallowed hard.

"Hm? Ug, Shuuichi, it's Saturday morning, can't I sleep in?" he covered his head in what appeared to be boxers.

"Actually," he picked at the undergarment, "it's already a little past afternoon, I thought we could go somewhere for lunch. I'll buy… as an apology, of course. We should talk about what happened last night…"

"Last night?" he pondered through his barely aware mind, "Oh, right. Yeah, sure, free food's always good."

"Great, um, here you may need these," he offered the gray boxers back to his friend, a light blush landing on his cheeks.

"I swear," Hiei grumbled as he went about throwing clothes on, "you're worse than a girl. I have never met a man who wants to 'talk' about everything."

"Well, there's also the fact that the only other males you ever talk to are Yusuke and Kuwabara. One rarely ever likes to leave the house completely sober and the other is too busy trying to get a date with your sister to notice that you've been trying to kill him ever since you met him."

"Hn, that's true," the shorter teen smirked as he finally pulled on a shirt, "What's wrong? Are you still sick? You're looking a little overheated."

"Ah, no, I'm feeling just fine, thank you," he let his head fall a little so that gorgeous mane fell about his shoulders.

"How did you like those cookies Yukina made me bring to you?"

"They were delicious," he smiled at his black, slip on shoes, "You are happy to see her up and about so much, aren't you?"

"Hn," he nodded, knowing that Shuuichi understood even if he wasn't looking up at him.

The two headed down stairs where Hiei put on his oversized army boots.

"Where are you boys off to?" Ruri leaned in the doorway to the living room from the front entrance.

"Going to lunch, Shuuichi's paying. What do you want?" Hiei smirked.

"Oh, Shuuichi is too kind with his money," she chuckled softly, "Don't you think you should be using that to take out your girlfriend rather than spoil the hell out of Hiei?"

Hiei felt the color draining from his face as he stared completely wide eyed at his aunt.

Shuuichi chuckled softly, "Um, no, I don't really have a girlfriend, and I'm not spoiling Hiei."

"Then what are you doing?"

The tall teenager shrugged, "Hanging out with my mooching best friend?"

"Jerk," Hiei huffed, but the other two just laughed at his expense.

"Alright, I'm done teasing you, let's be on our way, then?" the redhead smiled gently and the two were out the door with the skinny aquamarine haired woman waving to them at the door.

TBC

Let me know what you all think, please!


	4. Talking, Tired, and Rain

Werefox

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Warning: Yaoi, but nothing really major just yet.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I apologize that this took so long to post, I realized that I changed some details in the story, and then everything had to change... and it was just irritating to have to rewrite half the darn thing, anyway... on to chapter Four!

**Chapter 4: Talking, Tired, and Rain  
**

"So," Hiei started around a mouthful of food, "What did you want to say about last night?"

"Please, Hiei," Shuuichi gave a look of complete disgust, his ham and Swiss lay untouched, "I know I paid for it, but I don't need to actually watch as you chew and swallow your meatball sub."

"Hn," he rolled his eyes, and finished the bite before continuing, "What exactly is it that you have to say about last night?"

"I'm… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" the shorter teen raised an eyebrow.

"You landed on your butt pretty hard."

"Hn, it didn't hurt."

"Then why did you run?"

"You threw me across the room, I thought it best to let you cool down," he shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich in hopes of ending the conversation, but it didn't work.

"I hurt your feelings," he half asked, half stated.

Hiei just huffed the comment off.

Shuuichi shook his head, his friend wasn't the type to talk about anything like feelings, "Come on, finish up and we can go see a movie."

"You're not dragging me to another chick flick, are you?"

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? It was a mistake, I got tickets for the wrong movie."

"You just won't admit that you like those sappy romance plots."

"That would be beside the point," he smiled, "I believe that there is a psychological thriller that you might like."

Shuuichi looked up at the setting sun, "I guess we had better be heading home. I promised mother that I would help her with dinner."

"Hn, what's new?" Hiei shrugged, still stretching out from being in the movie theater too long.

"So, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was… interesting?"

"You started snoring three minutes in," the redhead stated dully.

"Fine, it wasn't exactly my kind of movie," he huffed.

"Not all good movies have to have large bombs going off every five minutes just so you can stay awake."

"Hn, not even an atomic bomb would get me to wake up long enough for that movie."

"You didn't even give it a chance!"

"I didn't need to," he stuck his tongue out at the taller teenager.

"Be careful, I might try to bite it off," he warned with a coy little smile.

"Hn," was all Hiei could manage, he spent the rest of his energy on trying to figure out if Shuuichi had been teasing to be a jerk or teasing to be a flirt. He was in complete contemplation when Shuuichi stated his good bye. When had they gotten to his house?

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll start working on your history project," the perfect student waved as he walked away.

"Yeah, thanks," he repressed the urge to at least hug his tall and absolutely beautiful friend.

"Great… um, bye," he looked at the ground for a few seconds before strolling off into the setting sun.

"Yeah…bye," Hiei stood on the front stoop for another minute before turning into the house.

Dark eyes fell on the window to the outside world for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He kept thinking about the possibilities of being out there rather than in here. He felt the need to see the fox again. It was a strange yearning. That man's beauty was so breath taking that he felt he could asphyxiate at some point and time, especially when the long, smooth fingers touched him and the kiss was like a pleasurable death.

With a small groan of need, Hiei climbed out the window and headed for the forest where his fox had promised to always meet with him.

Within a few minutes, a slightly breathless Hiei was in the middle of a small clearing yet again calling for the silver man's attention.

"Oh, two nights in a row? It must be my lucky week," the silver fox purred from one of the shadows surrounding the short teenager, "I'm impressed that you are here, I thought that you would never want to be near me again."

"Come out, I want to see you."

"You _want_ to see me?" the lust flowed through that husky voice and wrapped tightly about Hiei in a strong blanket of need.

Swallowing hard, Hiei admitted his yearning.

:Hm: a silver fox slunk out of the shadows, slowly padding his way up to the teen's feet before morphing into the beauty Hiei felt he was slowly falling for.

"Kurama…"

"Yes, my love?"

"It's just so hard to believe."

"Too good to be true?" he gave a coy smile as he approached in a slow determined pace, his tail swaying this way and that in a mesmerizing beat, holding Hiei's attention to the very tall creature's slim hips.

"You're a cocky creature."

This only brought on a sexier smirk, "Would you like to see how cocky?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, you hurt my feelings, love," the fox pouted.

"I did no such thing," Hiei huffed at the much larger demon.

The fox reached out to brush the back of his fingers against the other's tanned cheek, but Hiei flinched away.

"Don't."

"Sorry," Kurama pulled away as if he had been burned.

"I don't think that I'm your type…" he murmured.

"My type? I have a type?" his ears twitched a little as the golden eyes raked over Hiei's form once again.

"You're… so beautiful…"

"Why thank you."

"I just… can't compare. Why are you in love with me? I can't even stay still when you try to touch me."

"You're just not used to it. I've watched you for so long. I know how much you push people away," he raised his arm in a graceful movement and held his fingers just a centimeter away from his face, "See? You didn't flinch."

"Hn," he nodded looking at the long nails that were just barely scrapping his skin.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"You ask that now after molesting me in bed yesterday?" he raised a fine eyebrow which disappeared under the bandana. He was completely surprised when the fox gracefully kneeled and bowed before him taking his much smaller hands within his own.

"I do apologize for that. It drove me wild to be so close to you finally after yearning to touch you for over a decade now."

Hiei's eyes went wide as he found the great demon on one knee before him, asking him for his forgiveness, "Uh… yes?"

With a familiar smile, the fox stood swiftly to once against stand almost two feet above him, "Excellence. So, let's kiss and make out."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm not making out with you."

"I bet you'll like it if you try. I've been told that I'm really good at it."

"By who?"

"People… demons, mostly."

"Ah-ha…" Hiei raised a fine eyebrow.

"Oh, fine, I guess we can talk," he sighed, settling on the ground with his tail sitting in his lap.

"Hn," Hiei nodded, settling a little farther than the fox than absolutely necessary.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kurama started to play with his tail that he had seated in his lap.

"What is it that you do?"

"I watch over the forest. I make sure that no one ever tries anything stupid in here. You've never heard of any murders taking place here, have you? No muggings? I tend to watch out for the humans who wander in here on accident."

"You watch over everyone?"

"Yes."

"So you know my friend."

"Hm?"

"I met him here a long time ago," he smiled at the memory.

"Oh, yes, I recall… I assume that those boys never tried to pick on you again, correct."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that you get extra special treatment," he winked.

"Uh-huh…" Hiei let out a small yawn.

"It's getting rather late, you should go home. I trust that you will return to me at a future date?" he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the boy's brow.

"Hn," Hiei nodded and started to wonder through the forest, climbing back into his own room.

"Hiei!" Shuuichi nearly cheered when he tried to wake his slumbering friend on Monday, but the boy was completely exhausted from visiting Kurama that morning, only getting a few precious hours of sleep.

"Ugh… mother… gribble…"

"Wake up, silly," the redhead shook his friend's shoulders, "or else we'll be late for school."

"What do you want?" he sleepily glared up at the other teen.

With a playful smirk, Shuuichi leaned in over the other's sprawled body, his hands on either side of Hiei's head, "I want you."

"What?"

"I'm kidding," he laughed, "Come on, it's time to get up. School's in just over half an hour."

"Yeah… yeah, whatever," Hiei barely managed to roll out of bed and stumbled into semi-clean clothing.

The redhead chuckled softly as he led the dressed, but not fully aware Hiei down the stairs and out the front door after their usual farewells to Yukina and Aunt Ruri.

"Yo, so who's Shuuichi fucking on the side?" Yusuke asked the shorter teen in one of the classes they shared, neither really knew which one it was since neither ever paid enough attention to see what was even written on the board.

"What the hell are you talking about, Urameshi?" Hiei barely raised his head from its comfortable position on his folded arms.

"Haven't you noticed? The redhead's been acting really weird, like he's hyper or something. He's really happy about something. He's got to be getting some from someone. It's you, isn't it?"

"We're nothing more than friends, you moron," Hiei rolled his eyes, but there was inner turmoil as to who the perfect student could be getting so close to without telling Hiei. It wasn't until lunch that he managed to get answers to the questions that were building up inside of him since second period.

"Sleeping with? I'm not sleeping with anyone. Believe me, Hiei, if I were to get a boyfriend, you'd be the first to know."

"Boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know?"

"I guess, but you never really told me, though."

"I didn't think that I had to. I never really tried to hide it. I assumed that everyone just knew," he shrugged.

Hiei just huffed as he poked the 'food' on his tray, "I swear that thing just tried to escape."

"Stop complaining and just eat the darn thing," Shuuichi laughed.

"I don't eat things that are still moving, and don't even try to bring up that worm from when we were little," he pointed his fork at the other's face.

"Here, you can have half my sandwich," the redhead handed off the plastic bag, "It's mother's specialty, ham and turkey."

"I don't think that your mother's specialty would be a sandwich," he grunted as he took a bite, "So what has you so happy all day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he assured with a small smile, "I'm just as happy as I have ever been in my life."

"You seem like you're walking on cloud 8."

"I think you mean Cloud 9," Shuuichi shook his head, "and I promise, there is no one that you don't know about."

"So it's someone that I know?"

"You're taking this the wrong way."

"Who is it?"

"There is no 'who'. I don't have anyone," he sighed heavily.

"…Is… is there someone that you like?"

"…Yes…"

"Hn."

Shuuichi had someone that he liked. He would have asked who it was, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer. The weather outside was about as good as Hiei's mood during track, and he headed home dripping wet thought his hair somehow managed to keep it's spiked shape. He felt the cold water drip down the back of his neck. Yukina loved this kind of weather. Actually she preferred it to be even colder. He had no idea how she could stand the winters. Hiei hated the cold, preferring the sweltering heat above all else. The rain started another downpour as he was passing the forest. He stood there, staring deep with in the shadows. He could swear that golden eyes flashed at him, and he was about to go into see if the fox was 'home' when a familiar voice called to him.

"Hiei?"

"S-Shuuichi? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm not the one standing out in the middle of the rain with no sort of coverage," the redhead stood close to Hiei, holding his umbrella over the both of them, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Ah… right…" he looked up into large, worried green eyes.

"Are you all right?" Shuuichi ran a hand through the dampened raven black hair, shaking out as much water as possible.

"Yes, I'm fine… I think…" Hiei murmured, looking into the forest once more before leading the way to his house.

"Oh, Shuuichi, dear," Aunt Ruri greeted, "It's nice to see you. Would you like to stay for dinner, or at least until the rain let's up a little?"

"I can't stay for dinner, but the rain should be letting up in a little bit," he slipped off his damp shoes.

Yukina smiled, "Allow me to make you some tea."

"That sounds nice."

"…I'm home, too, you know."

"Of course you are," Aunt Ruri pinched Hiei's cheek with a smug smile.

"Damn crazy woman…"

Ruri just smiled with a little laugh before turning to the tall redhead, "What have you been up to as of recently?"

"Nothing really."

"Do you have anyone special?"

Shuuichi turned a light shade of pink, "Um, no, not really…"

"There is someone that likes," Hiei grumbled.

"Oh, really? Who is he?"

"See, Hiei? Even your aunt knew without me having to tell her," he smirked at the shorter teen.

"Hn," Hiei crossed his arms, "I have to go change."

"I'll come with you. I have a feeling Aunt Ruri won't let up on me until I tell her who I like."

Nodding, Hiei led the taller boy up into his mess of a room.

"Mm… lovely…" Shuuichi stated, dripping with extreme sarcasm.

"You're the one who followed me. Don't complain when I'm helping to protect you from my aunt."

"Hm, sorry." He laughed as Hiei's shirt was completely stuck to his skin, and was having difficulty getting the thing off, "Need help?"

"I'm fine."

"You're stuck."

"Hiei? Shuuichi? I've brought you some tea…" Yukina stood in the doorway, trying very hard not to laugh at the way Shuuichi was leaning over her twin, trying to strip him of his shirt. "Maybe I should leave you two alone…"

"Yes, please," Shuuichi laughed, clinging to Hiei suddenly, knocking them both over on to the floor, which was cushioned with clothing.

"Argh! What are you doing? Jeez, you're heavy, get off of me."

Shuuichi laughed as he crawled off the now bare chested teen.

**TBC**

That's all for now, I still have to rework the next chapter, so I'm sorry that I have no idea when it is that I'll be able to update. I hope that you liked this chapter though... Um, please let me know what you all think.


	5. Desires

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in the story.

Warning: Strong Yaoi

Rating: It's not too high in this chapter, probably about a PG-13, hopefully higher in chapters to come

Note: Sorry this is taking so long, I've been having issues with a trip I'm taking in less than a week, and I am still not ready... Arg, so this was sort of just thrown together over the nights right before I go to bed, so if there are things that don't make sense, I'm sorry, I just got out of work and had to deal with an hour and a half worth of traffic.

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad that you all like this enough to leave a note!

To kitty-inuyasha, I want to apologize, because I would love to read your story, but I have this serious illness where I can't read anything with OC characters. You could have the best story ever written, but I won't be able to read it. I'm not joking either, which is a little frightening, but I just can't deal with anything where Hiei and Kurama do not end up together my brain doesn't comprehend it all... which is why all of my stories are so lovey-dovey and focused on them. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being unable to fulfill such a simple request. Seriously, I'm mentally ill...

And to Inu.Rox: You know where this is going? 'Cause seriously I just sit in front of my laptop at around midnight and type until I passout. I'm only half a chapter ahead of where I have currently posted, and that's still in progress right now.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Desires  
**

Primal urge, the strongest desire that pulsed though his veins like liquid fire keeping him alive. That was the best explanation that Hiei could think of as his craving to be with the silver fox took over him almost every night and had him traveling back to that clearing in the forest to be completely fawned over by the tall, sensual demon. The long hair was more like pure silk that spilled between his callused fingers.

"What's so funny?" Hiei quirked a brow as the fox leaning against his chest and between his legs began to chuckle softly.

"You. You really love my hair, don't you?" the ears atop his head began to twitch when the wind picked up.

"Why do you say that?"

"You haven't stopped playing with my hair since you arrived, and you've done it for the past three nights in a row," the fox turned in the other's loose embrace to meet the reddish-brown stare.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I love it, actually," his eyes suddenly dropped to look over Hiei's thin lips, "Hm, can I kiss you now?"

"Hn," Hiei smirked. It had been over a week, and the fox had yet to really kiss him, asking every night, but with no answer, he seemed to hold himself back.

Kurama climbed up Hiei's body so their noses were touching, "Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Smugly, Hiei kissed the fox's forehead, "That's a maybe."

"Oh, that's it, you little minx," Kurama growled playfully, "I grow tired of your games. I have wished to kiss you ever since our innocent little kiss good bye."

His smirk grew even larger, "Hn." That kiss had been far from innocent as he recalled the location of those very large hands.

"I'm not waiting any longer for you, you evil tease," Kurama warned before he captured Hiei in an intense and amazing kiss.

The human felt his stomach tighten with arousal as he felt Youko's tongue slip into his mouth and he was pressed against the tree even more. He was actually a little uncomfortable to be the one pinned down with such a strong force.

"Hiei," Kurama mumbled around their kiss, "relax."

"N…" he forced his body to still.

"Ugh," the fox eared man sighed as he pulled away, "let's stop this for today. I shouldn't have forced it on you."

"You didn't force it," Hiei sighed.

"You're still uncomfortable with it," Youko ran a hand through the spiky hair.

"You've known me all this time. I've just never… really kissed anyone. It's a… new experience."

"Hm, really? I got your first kiss?"

"You got that when I was younger," Hiei corrected.

"Hm, I did, didn't I?" he chuckled low in his throat.

Hiei smirked up at the loving fox, and he felt a pang of guilt as he recalled the same smile on Shuuichi's lips every now and then. He shouldn't feel guilty seeing as to how there was nothing really going on between them, but… he was still in love with his best friend.

"What's wrong, love?" Youko nipped playfully at Hiei's ear.

"It's nothing."

"You're lying."

"I am."

"Hm, you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, not yet," he slightly pulled away from the warm lips, and the fox took the signal to back off, and the two said their goodbyes for the evening.

* * *

Nightmares plagued him for the next week as Hiei became more and more attached to Kurama after their nightly visits, doing nothing more than innocent hugging and not so innocent petting. It felt so right when he was in the fox's arms, leaning against his chest. The Youko would whisper sweetly into his ear and they would talk about whatever Kurama could come up with. Other than all the physical contact, it was more or less like being with Shuuichi. The conversation was a bit more difficult since it was hard to think of what to talk about with a demon, but the fox was quite good with words and if they couldn't think of anything to talk about they made out. 

Two more weeks passed with Hiei's relationship with Youko growing stronger with heavy moments of making out, and a lot of instances that consisted of the fox's hands groping Hiei's ass.

"Mm…Shuuichi…" Hiei mumbled against the full, hot lips and gasped at the realization of what he had just said.

Kurama pulled back with a gorgeous smile, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," maybe he hadn't said anything wrong, but he noticed more determination in the way Kurama's tongue moved against his between their mouths.

"Are you hungry, love?" the Youko nipped down Hiei's jaw, his fangs barely scraping the lightly tanned skin, which sent odd shocks through his body. He ignored the fact that it felt both pleasurable and not right.

"A little," his eyes fluttered closed when a large palm started groping at his stomach.

"Here," his free hand held up a strawberry to the slightly parted lips.

"Mm," he took the fruit, which was soon joined by that warm tongue yet again.

"Beautiful," Kurama murmured sweetly.

Hiei opened his eyes to stare into the most exotic golden eyes he had ever seen… not that he had ever seen golden eyes before…

"Where are you getting these?" Hiei asked as he sat up. He suddenly felt too flustered to continue with their play.

"I made them," he nodded to the small plant with large ripe strawberries already growing on them, "I can make you other fruit too… as long as I have the seed. Strawberries are just the lightest of the seeds and a lot easier to eat than oranges."

"How about an apple?"

"What kind?"

"Golden delicious," he smirked meeting those gorgeous eyes.

"Hm," nimble fingers ran through the silver mass before pulling out a small seed and blowing on it lightly so it fell a few feet away from where the two laid out on the soft grass.

The tiniest tremor shook the ground as the apple tree shot up with amazing speed. The fox stood, his fluffy, silver tail swaying as he reached out for a beautiful apple the Greek gods would have given anything to be given as an offering. Kneeling beside the small teen, Kurama picked up a blade of grass and used it as if it were a knife to cut off a piece of the apple.

"Here, love."

Hiei stared at the grass in Kurama's hand, which instantly went slack as he tried to reach for it and blew away in the light wind.

"You don't want the apple?"

"H-how?"

"I am the keeper of this forest, I have a natural control over plants. That reminds me. You trust me, right?"

"I don't know when you ask it that way, why?"

"I grew something for your sister," he placed a small bag in Hiei's hands.

"How do you know about her?"

"I've watched you two play… I've seen the signs of illness creeping up since she was little. I'm afraid that that might be my fault."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei nearly growled, about ready to throttle the fox.

"It was probably her exposure to my plants that did it. I had demon plants growing all around here, but no one else ever saw them. I had to destroy them all when I saw that she was getting sick. I felt horrible," his silver ears fell flat against the top of his head, almost making him look human if not for the odd coloring of his hair and eyes.

"My lord," a dark voice was followed by the soft fluttering of leaves. The sounds were barely audible, but the Youko's actions were instant as he tensed up, glaring in the direction of dark shadows.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here when I was with my love," Youko growled low in his throat, and Hiei felt something surge through his entire body. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it definitely had something to do with the fox and the anger he was feeling towards the man in the shadows.

"He is not accepting you very well."

"He will."

"This is taking too long, and he obviously does not trust you."

"Leave, now. You are forgetting your place," Kurama snarled at the darkness.

"You forget how I arrived in this position of my own free will," the frightening tone returned.

"I warned you when you took this position that you had no hope."

"Kurama?" Hiei stood behind the other.

"It's nothing, my love. This crow asked to be my servant in hopes of becoming my mate, but as I told him, I had no intention of taking such a pathetic creature as my lover."

Hiei remained silent as he looked over what was going on between the Youko and the unseen man. The argument continued for a few more minutes before the shadow man left and Kurama calmed down again.

"I'm sorry about that, it wasted much of our precious time together. You should be heading home and get some sleep," he leaned in slowly, giving Hiei fair warning as to his intentions, but the boy didn't back away as he half expected this time after the fight, and he stole as soft kiss, "Good night, beloved."

"Good night," he nodded and headed through the forest, and didn't arrive home until almost four in the morning.

* * *

Hiei learned more and more about the fox every night. He actually hated leaving him to get sleep because he didn't like the thought of the fox being alone, but it was only during the day that he was able to see Shuuichi. 

"Good morning, Hiei," the soft alto slowly roused the spiky haired teen from his few precious hours of sleep.

"Hn," he sat up slowly, stretching somberly.

"Sorry, Hiei, no time for this, we're running late," the redhead yawned stiffly.

"Shuuichi?"

"Hm?" tired emerald eyes glanced down at Hiei.

"What kept you up all night? I've never seen you like this."

Another yawn escaped before he mumbled something about getting too into a book that he hadn't noticed the time until it was almost three in the morning.

"Always the nerd."

Shuuichi just smiled, helping Hiei pull a shirt over his dark hair, and even going so far as to help him into his pants.

"Um… I can get that," he got to the zipper before his friend could. He was lucky not to have woken with a morning erection, he didn't need Shuuichi creating one for him now.

"Ah, yes, sorry," he bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks start to flare.

"Whatever…"

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something different about Hiei's best friend today. When they were alone, Shuuichi seemed to find any of the tiniest reasons to touch him or accidentally brush up against him. When they were with friends, Shuuichi seemed to try to surreptitiously get them alone once again. Somehow, Shuuichi had convinced him to go to the greenery with him to see about the new plants for the oncoming warm seasons. 

"You like the warm weather, don't you? So all of your plants can thrive."

"That's not necessarily true," Shuuichi corrected, "If properly taken care of, many plants can survive the harsh cold."

"Like ever greens?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not necessarily quite as well as others, but there are plants that can go into hibernation on their own and survive to winters. They're very resourceful plants."

"And now I think that you're even crazier than when we were little and I would find you talking to the flowers."

"Oh, be quite," Shuuichi rolled his eyes as he reached for a small potted flower, "Oops, sorry… Oh, hello, Karasu, how are you today?"

"Much better now that I can see your lovely face," the tall, raven haired male smiled down at Shuuichi, he leaned down ever so slightly so his coal black hair spilled over his shoulders.

"Karasu," the redhead stated warningly as he pulled his hand away from the plant that the two of them had both reached for.

Hiei glared at the pale man, something about him just wasn't right… he recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. All he needed to know right now was that this man was obviously trying to flirt with his best friend… his crush! No way was he letting the sleazy, creepy looking man lay another finger on his beloved.

"Shuuichi, we should be going soon. We told Yusuke and the others we'd meet them for the 6 o'clock movie."

"Oh, right, sorry, Karasu. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye," he walked off quickly following his friend.

"Who was that?" Hiei tried to keep his furry in check, but was failing miserably.

"Just someone who is also a lover of plants," Shuuichi smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Hiei, I told you, if I were to get a boyfriend you'd be the first to know. Promise."

"Hn."

"Now then, about that movie…"

* * *

"How the hell did you talk me into another of your damn sappy romance movies?" Hiei snarled as they exited the theater. 

"Easy, I paid," Shuuichi chuckled, and the two fell into their normal banter after seeing one of Shuuichi's choices in movies and what a good movie should actually consist of.

"Where are we going?" the redhead raised an eyebrow as he realized they weren't heading toward Hiei's house.

"It's getting dark. I'd feel better if I walked you home first."

"Oh, Hiei," Shuuichi put on a thick female country accent, "I do declare."

"Idiot," he rolled his eyes.

"So," the redhead stood on his front stoop, "you've walked me home. Now, what?"

"Aren't you supposed to invite me in?" Hiei smirked. Shuuichi was truly weird sometimes.

"Oh, Hiei, you're moving awfully fast, don't you think? I mean it's only our first date," the redhead chuckled before reaching for his keys.

"Are you okay?" Hiei dropped their act as he saw Shuuichi's pale hands almost convulsing as they tried to open the door.

"Yes, I'm fine," but his hands were pulled between Hiei's smaller, rough hands.

"Why are you shaking?" he ran callused thumbs over the nervous fingers clenching the set of keys.

"No reason."

"You just had the urge to start shaking?" Hiei scoffed.

"It's nothing, really."

"Hn," Hiei let the hands fall from his grasp as he looked up to study the other's large emerald eyes, "You look exhausted."

"Yes, I didn't get that much sleep last night, trying to finish that book and all."

He didn't really believe what he was being told, but he wasn't going outright call his best friend a liar. "You go straight to bed," he commanded.

"I could say the same about you," Shuuichi quipped, "Hey, um, my mother is actually out of town for the night, would you like to stay over for dinner?"

"I thought you said I was moving too fast," Hiei smirked.

"Well, maybe I'm just easy," the redhead laughed as he opened the door.

"Are you?"

The two had known each other for almost a decade, and Hiei honestly had no idea about his friend's sex life.

"Hiei, if I had a boyfriend, you'd be the first to know. Are you staying over?"

"…" it wasn't a hard decision, it's just that Shuuichi had never invited him to dinner… he had no idea what happened to his friend after the sun set, "Let me call Ruri and Yukina."

"Of course."

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'll eat anything."

"Is lasagna and a salad okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll get the lasagna ready, and you're good with a knife so you can take care of the salad."

"The lasagna's already made isn't it?"

"No, of course it isn't… it's frozen."

Hiei shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "Jerk."

Dinner was delicious, spent before the television, watching the evening news. Hiei took a deep breath as the realization that he would have to be leaving soon.

"Mm, that was good," Shuuichi stretched, "it's really late, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Kicking me out so early?"

"Hey, I'm not really easy, you know," he laughed, shoving Hiei off the couch, "I'm sure your family is wondering where you are."

"Hn," Hiei huffed, "I'll be going then."

"I'll see you later then, okay?" Shuuichi followed his friend to the front door.

"Right," he shoved his shoes on, and slid into his jacket.

"Looks like it will be a full moon soon," Kurama leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, emerald eyes gazing at the large, beautiful moon.

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

"Hey, Hiei, if you can get here on time I promise to make breakfast for you tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Hm… I'll make it easy for you… 9."

"That's easy?"

"Yes, so get here on time so we can work on your project," he almost literally pushed the short boy out the door, his eyes constantly wandering up to the pale moonlight.

**

* * *

**

**TBC...**

Let me know what you all think, and just a warning, it will be at least a week before I can get another chapter up for this story, so I shall appologize ahead of time. Sorry!


	6. One or the Other

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the characters involved in Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: PG or so, nothing really bad in this chapter other than how long it took to finish this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: One or the Other**

Hiei tried to keep his low growl of arousal down as he saw the sweet sway of Shuuichi's slim hips going back and forth to the thrum of his own tune. He was amazed what the promise of the redhead's breakfast could do to him. He felt horrible that he missed his usual meeting with Kurama, but this had been the first in a long time that he and Shuuichi were able to really be alone.

"What are you making?"

"Just a couple of omelets and if you would like to throw some bacon in the microwave, we can have some of that."

"Hn," Hiei nodded, heading for the fridge.

"Hiei? Where do you see us in ten years?" the question was solemn and it took Hiei a couple of seconds to compose himself before he answered.

"Probably rooming together because I can't afford my own place," he smirked.

"I'm serious, Hiei," Shuuichi seemed to state almost coldly.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure where we'll be in less than a week. Look, I'm not very good at this kind of thing, alright?"

"Ah," Shuuichi nodded as he slid an omelet onto a plate, "okay."

"Why are you asking such a strange question?" Hiei placed the bacon on the paper towel.

"It's nothing… I was just curious," he plastered on one of his fake smiles, but it didn't fool Hiei for a second.

"I don't like it when you're sad," Hiei stated suddenly, throwing them both for a loop. He had the urge to slap himself when Kurama cut him off.

"I don't particularly care for being sad, myself," he gave a soft snort.

"Hn," Hiei nodded, and put the plate in the microwave. His eyes wandered out the window, which seemed to frame the golden sun raining down though the branches of the large tree in the Minamino's front yard. It seemed like the perfect mixture of Shuuichi and Kurama, his two loves. He couldn't help it, he found that he needed the company of the fox every night, but he still cared too deeply for Shuuichi for it to just be considered friendship. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"… Yes, actually, but this isn't the right moment," he shook his head as he finished up the second omelet and placed them on the table before going to cut up an orange.

"Then when?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"Yes. I'll tell you Tuesday. Meet me in the park… around eleven."

"Eleven?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. He didn't even think that the redhead left the house after nine, "Okay…"

"Great. Would you prefer juice or coffee?" he slipped back into his cheery self a little too easily for Hiei's nerves.

* * *

Hiei returned home, almost reluctantly. He had spent the almost entire day on the sofa with Shuuichi watching different movies, and eating popcorn or whatever it is that the redhead pulled out of his cupboard. 

After a while, Shuuichi finally convinced Hiei that he should start on his 'boring history project', which of course was no where near as bad as Hiei expected it to due to the presence of his beloved redhead. He found that he had been hypnotized by the amazing red hair when the taller teen started to curl his side lock around his fingers, and played gently with the ends of the hair.

An hour passed with Hiei in his dream world of long red hair before his twin nearly had to shake him into awareness of the fact that he was still staring off into space as he laid on his back amidst the clothing that was draped over everything.

"Are you alright, Hiei?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"Then you should come to dinner, I made your favorite," she insisted.

"Uh, yes… alright, I'm on my way."

* * *

It was slightly unnerving to Hiei as to how Shuuichi was able to completely ignore the fact that he had something to share with Hiei that would probably change his life forever the next night. 

"What's going on with all of you?" the redhead smiled at the group gathered around the lunchroom table.

"Nothin' man, what's going on with you?" Yusuke moved over so the redhead could sit next to Hiei as usual.

"Just took a test in Physics," he settled on to the lunchroom bench.

"Let me guess, another 'A+' for the great Shuuichi Minamino?" the slick haired youth pat the boy on his shoulder roughly, but he was slightly surprised to see his friend didn't budge at all.

"No, I wish, but I think that I missed a few questions actually," he corrected.

"What?" Hiei nearly choked on the soda he was drinking, "Are you alright?"

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fact that I'm not absolutely perfect?" he asked coldly.

"Where is that coming from?" Kuwabara eyed the other teen awkwardly, "Are you alright, Shuuichi?"

His large green eyes turned to the taller teen, filled with complete innocence, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have never gotten anything below an 'A' in your life," Hiei explained, "What happened?"

"I've just been distracted, I guess," he shrugged.

"Please," Keiko shook her head, "the teachers here are so in love with Shuuichi that it wouldn't surprise me if they've stopped reading your papers and just instantly give you 'A's automatically. Ah, that's not supposed to be taken in any sort of offence, of course, Shuuichi, I know that you work very hard to maintain the grade that you have."

A sweet smile, "Don't worry, none taken."

"See? I told you all Keiko was smart, she knows how this school works," Yusuke draped his arm about the brunette's shoulders.

* * *

Yukina was beginning to worry, her brother usually closed himself in his room, but he would usually be somewhat open during dinner…"Hiei?" 

"Sorry?"

"Dinner's ready," his sister smiled sweetly, but cringed slightly when her brother sat from his bed and about a month's worth of laundry fell from the bed onto the floor.

"I'm coming," he grumbled slightly, his voice rough from sleep.

"Er, okay," she tried to keep the smile but her instincts were to clean even though she didn't want to intrude on her brother's privacy, "Hiei?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You've been even less social than usual…"

"Sorry that I made you worry, but it's something that I just have to decide for myself."

"You can't talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, Yukina, but no, this is something that I have to just figure out on my own."

"Oh, okay that's fine."

'What is it that he could want to tell me tomorrow?' Hiei's brow scrunched in thought as he slumped down the stairs.

"How was your day, Hiei?" Ruri asked as they all settled in for dinner.

"Fine, my project got an 'A'."

"'My' meaning Shuuichi's?" Yukina giggled.

"Hn, something like that," Hiei smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great, I think that the tea Shuuichi gave you is really working."

"That's great," he had to thank the fox later. It had been hard to convince Yukina that it was all legitimate, he wasn't one for friends, so he couldn't exactly say that it was a new friend… he just hoped Yukina never flat out asked Shuuichi about it or he would be found out in an instant. It would be a lot easier if he actually had more than one intellectual friend.

"Please thank him for me when you see him," she placed a large helping of mashed potatoes in front of her twin.

"Huh? Oh, right… of course… yeah…"

"Are you alright?" Aunt Ruri looked her nephew over with worry.

"It's nothing…"

"Oh, Kazuma called earlier," Yukina cut in.

"What did he want?" Hiei had to keep back the growl in his voice at the mention of the fool's name.

"A date," she smiled.

"Tell him I'm not interested."

"Not you silly, he's taking me out after he gets out of school tomorrow."

"He finally asked you out?" Ruri smiled.

"Actually he went about mumbling and shouting random words that sounded somewhat like how a boy should ask a girl out," the youth laughed.

"Oh, that's so sweet," the aunt cooed.

"Hn, that fool finally stopped trying to ask for my permission?"

"He was asking you if he could ask your sister out? That's so adorable!" the older woman giggled sweetly.

"It's just plain stupid if you ask me," Hiei huffed.

"Well that would be why no one is asking you," Ruri stated saucily.

"Hn," Hiei continued eating his dinner.

"So where are you two going for your first date?"

Yukina turned a bright red, "I don't really know, I believe that Kazuma passed out after I said yes."

"Oh, my, he's such a sweet boy," Ruri laughed.

"No," Hiei corrected, "He's an oversized gorilla with no ability to think for himself."

"Hiei!"

"Sorry," he apologized instantly under the harsh gaze of his twin sister.

* * *

The group was just separating after lunch and Hiei was walking his best friend to his class as a chance to get the taller youth's attention. He could feel that he was beginning to fume on the inside, it was ridiculous that Shuuichi was making him go through all of this for no real reason. 

"Shuuichi, why do I have to wait for tonight? What is it that you have to tell me in the middle of the night in the middle of a forest?"

"You will have to wait until it is the middle of the night and we are in the middle of the forest."

"I don't understand why."

Shuuichi stopped suddenly, turning to face Hiei meeting those sharp eyes, "You trust me, right, Hiei?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer me."

"When you answer me."

"Ah… I see… maybe it's not a good idea…" Shuuichi started to chew on his lower lip before looking away, "forget it Hiei. This is a bad idea."

"No," he grabbed the thin wrist, "I'll meet you there tonight, okay?"

With a small nod the redhead made his way to class once again.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" he turned to see a much taller carrot top looking down on him.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're dandy," he snarled.

"Look, Hiei, I know we're not the closest since I'm dating your sister now and all, but…"

"Out with it, just tell me what it is that you want," he huffed.

"You've got to tell him eventually."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't have it both ways."

"What?" Hiei hissed. He didn't like it when Kuwabara actually sounded like he knew something.

"You're seeing someone, ain't ya?"

"…"

"Shuuichi knows it too."

"…"

"What I don't understand is that he doesn't seem to be unhappy about it at all after all these years of liking you."

"What?"

"… You're kidding, right?"

"About what?"

"You do know that Shuuichi is completely in love with you, right?"

"… Leave me alone."

"Don't be stupid. Everyone else knows about it too," Kuwabara shook his head, "They're just not willing to say anything about it 'cause they think that you guys are smart enough to figure it out for yourselves. Obviously not."

"Shut up."

"You're going to have to pick eventually."

Hiei's head dropped for a moment.

"You can't have it both ways," the taller boy reminded before he headed back to his own class.

* * *

Hiei stared at his hands the entire class, not even noticing when it was over or when the teacher stood over him, waiting for the shorter teen to finally look up, "Mr. Jaganshi." 

"Hn?"

"As nice it is that you want to stay after class…" the short woman with gray hair looked down on the student, "Get out!"

"Ah," he looked about the emptied room.

* * *

Kurama… Shuuichi…Shuuichi… Kurama… 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hiei huffed, falling back on to his bed of clothing.

Shuuichi had been his friend for so long, it was possible that taking it to the next level would just make things awkward, but he had been in love with the redhead for just as long.

Kurama… wasn't even human, but he always reminded him of when Shuuichi first kissed him. It made him feel so warm and… loved. The fox never wanted to let him go. He wasn't so sure about Shuuichi's feelings. Then again he couldn't even bring himself to visit the fox the other night in fear of jinxing tonight's outcome.

If he had known that he had a chance with Shuuichi would he have gone to the fox every night the way he had? He wanted to say no, but in all honesty Kurama started a fire in his blood like he never felt around Shuuichi, but if he were to keep his relationship with Kurama… where would it lead? It was already considered a taboo to be in love with a man, but what for the fact that this man isn't even human?

Hiei had to laugh at himself. He never thought that he would find love, and now he couldn't decide between two men. One he knew that was in love with him, and currently feared that he would be willing to fight and kill for him, and the other… well, he wasn't even sure what to think of.

Shuuichi had been the only one to ever befriend him, and help him, but Kurama had been the first to be very upfront about it all; taking him in his arms and driving him wild with desires, but it was always _jus_t physical…

It was already 10:30 when he looked up at the red numbers on his alarm clock. It was time to face his long time crush.

* * *

The forest was so dark that Hiei could barely see two inches from his nose. The moon was full, but the trees closed in over him, encasing him in complete black. 

"Hiei…" a whisper of a voice was carried on the wind, barely caressing the teenager's ears.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	7. Choices?

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: PG-13 for now, I'm a little afraid to test the waters on this site...

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the characters in this story

Author's Note: _Begging for mercy:_ I'm so sorry! I had posted the last chapter as a cliff hanger because I only needed one more paragraph for this chapter, which is when my writer's block for this story set in while my original stories sky-rocketed. I needed one paragraph to connect two scenes and nothing seemed to fit right, so this is mostly a rewrite of what I had originally pictured. So if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry, just let me know.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 7: Choices?**

"Shuuichi?" Hiei called out to his friend. The park was extraordinarily dark for the fact that there was a full moon and a sky full of stars despite all the light pollution the city created. The trees seemed to enclose even more about the teenage boy as stood in what became very familiar territories.

"This way, Hiei."

"What's going on?"

"I have to… confess something to you…" he mumbled out lightly, "but I need to know the truth first."

"W-what?"

"Do you love me?" the tall shadow seemed to back further into the forest.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Please tell me," he almost seemed to beg.

"Y-yes."

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

"And what about me?" a familiar voice joined in as Hiei followed his beloved's shadow deeper in, between the tall trees, narrowly missing the shrubs and branches threatening to trip him.

"K-Kurama? What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Hiei," Shuuichi's sweet and tender voice was back again.

"Then what is going on?" he demanded, anger in full force.

"Do you love me?" the fox repeated.

"I- y-yes, I do."

"I love you, too, Hiei," Shuuichi appeared before the shorter teen.

Hiei barely took notice as lights seemed to magically appear to give him a better view of the lovely redhead. "Shuuichi…" he felt the need to instantly cling, in case the fox became jealous and tried to separate them, but he was surprised with the lush lips that reassured him that all of his feelings for him were reciprocated in full.

"Wait here," the redhead pulled back, and slid into the shadows surrounding them and the light died down once again.

"No, Shuuichi, you don't understand…" he reached out only to grab at nothing.

"I have to ask you something," he was apparently starting to circle the smaller boy.

"I'll answer just stay out of the shadows!" he nearly begged, trying to keep on guard if Youko did suddenly become very angry.

"Hiei… love…"

The teenager was so confused as he listened to his friend's voice slipped from the soft alto to the deeper tone, which he knew vibrated in his muscled chest.

:Will you love all of me:

"K-Kurama? Fox?" Hiei stumbled back as the pretty silver animal approached him and sharp golden eyes stared up at him.

:Yes, love:

"What is going on?" he took notice of the flowers that were lighting the little clearing, and his heart raced when he couldn't see his friend anywhere.

"Hiei," Youko crawled over him, kissing him sweetly, "I love you… all of my aspects are completely in love with you."

"Aspects?"

"You know all of them…"

Hiei felt his chest tighten as he watched almost in horror as the demon melted into his beloved redhead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," Shuuichi placed a tender kiss on Hiei's cheek, "I didn't know how you would take it… if you would accept me… You were so nice to me when you were small, and I fell in love with you as played with your sister and ran about with her, playing games. I don't think that you understand how beautiful you are when you smile."

"…Who are you?" Hiei met the golden green eyes.

"I am your best friend and lover," he stroked the other's cheek tenderly, "I love you more than anything Hiei. I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you before."

"…I don't understand," he was still too stunned to move, he wasn't even aroused as his friend ground into him harder.

"I am Shuuichi… I am Youko… I am the silver fox you found and fed when you were younger, I am the small child who you played with when we were little. I am your friend who loves you for everything you are. I am your loving fox, who wants to hold you for the rest of our lives."

"H-how are you both?"

"You… I wanted to be with you so horribly when you treated me so kindly, I wished to be with you… my wish came true, and I was allowed to inherit the body of my human mother's dying child."

"Y-you what?"

"It's not as frightening as it sounds…"

"Does Shiori know?"

"Yes… I've talked to her about it as a child when 'Shuuichi' was very ill and dying," the redhead leaned in and rested his head on the other's chest, "I told her who I was, and that Shuuichi was still alive within me… she accepted me as her own son."

"What do you want from me?"

"This has nothing to do with what I want from you. This is the fact that I love you, and want to be with you. Will you allow me to do so? I want nothing more than to love you, and if I'm fortunate enough, be loved by you in return."

Finally realizing that the fox had been waiting for a response from him, Hiei managed to raise a hand that he brushed his callused fingers over the soft, pale cheek, which glowed in the moonlight even though the luscious ruby hair was pouring over on either side of their faces.

"I don't know who I'm saying this to…"

A soft smile broke out on the other's once saddened features, "We are one in the same. There is no 'Shuuichi' without 'Kurama', and there is no longer a 'Youko' without the 'Human'."

"I… I need time," it almost killed him to see the sparkle in those large eyes suddenly disappear, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Hiei, I understand."

"No… It's not fine…" his fists balled on either side of him, "I want you to know that… that I care about you… all of you, but…"

"It's going to take some getting used to," the redhead stood before him with a genuine smile, "I do understand Hiei, and you should know that I love you, and I will wait forever and a day if it means being with you."

"Forever and a day?" his expression twisted a little.

"Don't ruin the mood, love," he warned lightly with a small chuckle, "Come, we should be getting home soon."

"It's obvious that you can change between your human and demon form at will, so why did you want to do this on a full moon?"

"It's more romantic," he stated matter-of-factly.

"See? I knew you just loved those damn sappy movies."

"Sh! Don't ruin the mood," the redhead laughed as they headed back to their homes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Although he hadn't actually managed to say the words just yet, Hiei and Shuuichi spent most of their time together the next few days. They were even a little playful during their lunch period.

"Shuuichi," Hiei grunted.

"What is it?"

"What do you think about the dance next week?" he pointed at a large, overly decorated poster decorating the cafeteria.

"W-what about it?" he turned a bright red as he stared at the shadowy figures depicted as dancing.

Through a full mouth, "Nothing, never mind."

"Hey!" he shouted, "give me back my sandwich."

Hiei smirked as he held the sandwich just out of the redhead's reach.

"Come on, Hiei. You're so mean," he pouted.

"Heh, yeah, but at least I'm not hungry anymore."

"Jerk."

"Um…" Yusuke looked between the two boys who were awfully close, "would you two like to be alone?"

"Heh," Shuuichi straightened himself quickly, "I'm sorry… Uh, Keiko… you were saying… something?"

"Actually Kuwabara was still talking about his date with Yukina."

"Oh! Right, of course… yes, I'm sorry… what movie did you see?"

"We didn't. We went mini-golfing. Are you alright, Shuuichi?" the tall carrot topped boy question who was supposed to be his smartest friend.

"I'm fine," he resisted laughing.

"You've been acting a little funny for a while now," Kuwabara accused.

"Have I? That's strange."

"Did you and Hiei finally fuck?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko hit her boyfriend on the back of the head, but the damage was done and Hiei and Shuuichi both seemed to be a having issues with choking.

"See? It's not just me," Botan told Keiko, "Yusuke saw it, too."

"Saw what?" Hiei demanded, scaring the blue haired girl a little.

"That you two were together," she spilled quickly.

"Well, of course," Shuuichi smiled knowingly, "Can you really picture Hiei with anyone other than me?"

"There were those rumors about the shrimp and Mukuro for a…" Kuwabara stopped when he felt the heavy glare of Shuuichi's emerald eyes threatening to burn a hole straight through him, "Never mind!"

"See?" Shuuichi smiled cheerily, but Hiei remained rather sullen looking as he studied his fox in human clothing. It didn't seem right to him that Kurama could fool everyone, even himself for so long about who he really is.

"What?" he shook his head as he realized that the redhead was trying to get his attention.

"I was asking if you wanted to come over to my place tonight."

"Um…" he looked around to notice that no one was near them, "where did everyone else go?"

"Lunch is over, love," he smiled sweetly, but there was a flash of gold in his large eyes. Was that always there? Or is Shuuichi just letting his guard down now because Hiei knew the truth.

"Oh… okay, I-I'll see you after school," Hiei stood. He now knew something about Shuuichi that none of their friends knew, and would probably never know about the redhead. There was a great weight of responsibility in holding this knowledge, but what did it all really mean?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You don't have to be nervous, Love," Shuuichi practically purred into Hiei's ear, "You can ask anything that you want."

"Are you really three separate entities in one physical form?"

"No, I'm just me. Granted I have rather different… freedoms… from my human and Youko state. I feel more comfortable doing whatever I feel like when I'm in my demon form."

"I thought you were just hornier," Hiei smirked holding on to the arms that were warped about his shoulders.

"No, unfortunately, I get just as horny in my human form as I do in my demon form, which has become quite problematic when you're around."

"Hn, really?"

"You really have no idea as to how hot you are, do you?"

"No, but I can feel how hot you are in my lower back right now," Hiei squirmed meaningfully, making the redhead behind him moan softly.

"Yeah, you tend to have that affect on me, my love," he shoved Hiei into the bed, straddling the boy's hips, a hungry growl rumbling in his throat.

Closing his eyes to focus on not just the fox or the redhead, but on the whole of the person that he cared the most for, "I love you."

With the brightest smile, the redhead could muster, he started to leave soft kisses all over Hiei's face, "Hiei."

"Shuuichi…"

"Hiei? Could you just call me Kurama? It's my natural name."

"Hn," the human nodded, "Kurama."

"Shuuichi, honey?" Shiori's voice called through her son's door.

"Y-yes, mother?" he practically jumped off of Hiei.

"…Are you two decent? I've bought some dinner…"

Hiei jerked, turning to Kurama slowly, "Are you kidding me? Your mom already knows?"

"What can I say? I picked a smart mother," he smiled with an innocent shrug, "We are completely clothed, mother!"

"Oh, good," the raven haired woman smiled as she entered with a tray of food for the young boys, "now eat up, you're both growing boys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Minamino, it looks delicious."

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're welcome, son," she started to leave but stopped in the door way.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"…" she tossed a bag back to her son.

"What's this?" he opened the paper bag.

"Don't forget to use protection."

"Mother!" Kurama dropped the box of condoms on his bed.

THUD!

"Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama tried to help his official boyfriend off the floor.

Shiori just giggled as she left the bedroom, "Good night boys, please don't make too much noise."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Good morning, sweeties, you're up late. How was your night?"

"… We need another box."

Shiori choked on her coffee.

"Well, we're running late for school, see you later mother!" Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and ran out the door.

"Why did you tell her that?" Hiei huffed, "We didn't even do anything last night."

"It's called revenge, Love."

"What does your revenge have to do with me not getting laid?"

"Well, Hiei, if you really want to," Kurama stopped, pressing Hiei against a tree.

"You idiot," he looked away from the tempting lips, but his face started to go a bit red.

"It's too early. We should wait and be sure."

"You and your damn romantic notions."

"Come on," the redhead laughed, "or else we'll be late."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**TBC**

I'm sorry, I know it's really short, but I've caught in quite the writer's block where my fanfics are involved. There is a bit more to this story, but it's still in the midst of being written, and I don't have too much time with my new school about to start so I thought that I would stop here so if you want you can think of this as the ending, but I promise that there will be more as soon as I can get around to it!

Oh! Sorry about the mistype, no, Keiko wasn't supposed to call him 'Kurama'. And if you think that Shiori is acting really funny, it's because I ended up basing her chaacter in this chapter on one of my original stories mothers, because it was the only way to get around my writer's block. Speaking of my writer's block... anyone have a sledge hammer?


	8. Poor Young Love

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warning: Boy Love, still... not much action just yet. We're getting there, I swear... I think...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Poor Young Love  
**

A couple blissful weeks passed before Hiei began to question his relationship with the fox demon. It was no mystery as to why he was beginning to think hard about the Youko. That blasted crow demon had been slipping into Hiei's life when Kurama was busy with school or his family priorities.

"You don't mean anything to him, you know that, right?" the familiar voice scoffed from a nearby shadow in Hiei's way home.

"Leave, Karasu, you are the one that is nothing more than a servant to him."

"That may be true, but I will always be at his side," a slimy grin was plastered on his pale features, "You are nothing but a single drop in his expansive life. That's the good thing about being demon. We can live to thousands upon thousands of years before we even age. You humans… you are so weak that it is just pathetic. You think that you are so strong, and really you are for what you are, but you are still nothing more than a short lived human."

"Doesn't matter."

"So you won't mind that while you grow old, and your body begins to sah and then deteriorate, that the Youko will already be on the look out for another prospective mate the minute that your vital organs fail you if he does not insist on rushing it all himself."

"He will do no such thing," Hiei insisted, but he felt a pang of insecurity start to tighten in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"How well do you think that you know him?" Karasu almost scoffed, "You couldn't even tell that the Youko was your beloved human, and the human was the sensual Fox."

"Leave, Karasu," he growled loudly this time.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" he cackled.

"Leave now!"

"What do you think that you can do to get me to leave?" the crow smirked, finally allowing himself to be seen in the little light left in the empty street.

"I…" Hiei wasn't allowed to finish before a taller redhead slipped his arm about Hiei's shoulder.

"What have I told you about teasing my beloved?" Kurama pulled his boyfriend to him.

Karasu became silent, his glare falling on the demon in human form. There was a strange mixture of lust and hate in those intense eyes. With a huff the pale man disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

"I thought that he was in love with you."

"No, he is only in love with my demon aspect. He puts up and occasionally flirts with my human side to get a better chance, but he has absolutely no hope while I still have my beloved Hiei," he chuckled softly, nuzzling into his neck.

"And how long will that be? A bare moment in time?"

"What?"

"Kurama… you're immortal, aren't you?"

"…"

"I'll be nothing more than a mere memory in a hundred years, and you won't even have aged…"

"Hiei," Kurama shook his head, "it won't be that way."

"What will it be?"

"It's so far off that it's not worth thinking about. Look at me right now," he met those coppery brown eyes, "Do you see how much it is that I love you? I want to be with you, and no one is going to get in the way of that, not even Karasu, no matter how much he may try. You are the only one that I love, Hiei. You alone. Do you understand? Look at me, do you understand?"

"Yeah," he nodded solemnly, but was still having trouble meeting those emerald eyes.

"Don't think too much about the future. It will come as it will, and we will fight it together," Kurama kissed Hiei on the neck, licking at the tender skin once again.

"That tickles," he pulled away from the starved mouth.

"Sorry," the redhead blushed, realizing how much his desires actually burned in him.

* * *

"Welcome home, Hiei!" Yukina greeted from the kitchen as Hiei entered his home. 

"Hello."

"Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Great," he was about to head upstairs to his room when he heard his aunt and sister start to giggle, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Aunt Ruri chirped quickly.

"What's going on?" Hiei asked once again.

"…" the two females looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?"

"You have a hickey!"

"Shuuichi get a bit frisky?" the older woman smirked.

The girls could not keep their laughter to themselves.

Hiei just felt his cheeks turn a bright red before he clasped his hand over his neck and heading into his room. "Stupid redhead," Hiei cursed under his breath.

* * *

Later that night, Hiei was about to fall into his dreams of the redhead for the night when there was a light tapping on his window. 

"What the fuck?" he glared at the clock blaringly telling him that it was just after midnight. He stumbled out of bed and pulled back his navy blue curtains to reveal a smirking redhead just waiting to be invited in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiei growled, trying to keep his voice to an angry whisper, as he opened the window, "Do you know what time it…?"

Kurama lunged at him the moment the window allowed him, claiming Hiei's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"Hey! Kurama, what are you doing here?" Hiei managed to push the redhead off of him.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you," he explained, sprawled on top of his boyfriend.

"This must be a dream," Hiei stared, unblinking at Kurama.

"Mm, are you enjoying it if it is?"

"Do you have to ask?" he snaked his arms about the slim waist. They kissed tenderly for some unknown time before Hiei opened his eyes again, but their location had changed, they were in the forest, but something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but this is the end."

"What? But we were just…"

"You're just too… old…" he shrugged, obviously too disgusted to actually look him in the eye.

"Kurama," he reached out, but he looked at his wrinkled hand.

"It's time for me to move on," Kurama stood, towering over the old man in his immortal beauty.

"Kurama… don't," he coughed, barely able to stand, he was so weak... so tired, "don't leave me…"

"I told you," a voice cackled in the shadows, "it was only a matter of time before he grew tired of you, and moved on to better…"

"Kurama…" he tried to reach out once more but stumbled to the ground, heaving in pain and effort.

"Sorry, Hiei, I'm just tired of your… humanity."

"Kurama!"

* * *

The sun was bright on the short boy in the messy room, he sat up straight, trying to catch his breath, but he still felt like that old man in his dreams… the one that Kurama left behind. 

"Hiei?" Yukina knocked politely on the door before opening it, "Are you alright?"

If he wasn't so depressed over his dream he probably would have smirked at Yukina's attempt not to cringe at the mayhem that was his room. "It's nothing… just a bad dream… I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? Like for me to clean your room?"

"I'm fine… I'll be going out for a bit…" he stood from the floor he had fallen on to near the end of his nightmare.

"…Okay," she watched, rather worried, "You know that I'm here if you need anything, right?"

"Yeah… thank you, Yukina," he kissed his sister on the cheek before he left.

She shouted after him down the stairs, "I was serious about cleaning your room!"

"Don't touch my room," he chuckled at his sister's antics.

The air was warm, but fall would be approaching soon all Hiei knew was that he needed to get out of that room, why was he now haunted by old age? He couldn't even drink legally yet, how did he go through aging issues as a teenager?

"Hiei?"

"Kurama… what are you doing here?"

"I'm the fox spirit who watches over this park… why wouldn't I be here?"

"Hn," Hiei nodded, accepting Kurama's answer, but didn't look up into the beauty that would last for all time.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind the sudden surprise, but you don't usually come out here any more."

"I just needed some air."

"I see… Hiei? Can I kiss you?"

"What? Why?"

"That's what lovers do. They kiss as a greeting," he leaned in just before the shorter boy, but Hiei was still looking elsewhere.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Hiei… is this about what Karasu said yesterday?"

Those coppery eyes shifted about the park.

"Hiei," the redhead sighed out and stood up straight, he started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" he held his grip on the redhead's wrist.

"I'll give you time and space until you figure it out, Hiei. There's nothing else that I can do other than to tell you that I love you more than anything, and that can only do so much if you don't believe me."

Hiei held on tightly to Kurama's hand, looking up at him with concerned eyes, "Don't… don't go."

"I don't want to go, but if you need time to figure out that I'm not lying to you, I'll give it all to you."

"I want you."

"What?"

Hiei turned a bright red, "I want you with me."

"You're getting better at this communication thing, Hiei, I'm very proud."

Hiei just stared off somewhere else once again, unwilling to meet those emerald eyes.

Kurama pulled Hiei close and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't be foolish, people pass through here all the time."

Kurama just laughed.

* * *

Even though his life had become filled with his demon lover and his demon lover's demon servant, Hiei's life in school hadn't changed at all other than he didn't have to be jealous of anyone getting too close to Shuuichi. He was rather surprised at how easily Kurama slipped into being his boyfriend rather than just his friend in front of other people, especially their friends. During lunch with the rest of their friends and in front of the rest of the school, Kurama the perfect student, Shuuichi, slid his hand into Hiei's as he leaned in even closer, and snuck a quick kiss when there were few people around. 

The tall redhead slipped his arm about Hiei's shoulders as they made their way home. Hiei looked at the long, pale fingers on his shoulder, Kurama was comfortable with it sitting there, but it still seemed so new to him even after weeks of doing this. Swallowing his nervousness, Hiei managed to put his arm about his tall boyfriend's slim waist.

He could feel the small laughter that shook through Kurama as he felt how stiff Hiei was. Public displays of affection were still too hard for Hiei to do easily.

"If you're not comfortable…" Kurama offered, pulling his arm away, but Hiei tightened his arm about the redhead's waist, pulling him even closer, "You're so cute."

"Hn."

"Okay, Hiei, we've been going out for about a month… Do you think that we should do anything in celebration?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never been in any kind of a serious relationship."

"Well, I haven't been in a human relationship."

"What do demons do?"

"They fuck and run."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but that's what demons usually do. There are very few that actually settle for just one love. Honestly, I never really understood it until now. Why would you want to spend your entire life sleeping with one person?"

Hiei glared at the street before them, his fist gripping at the once pressed shirt by Kurama's hip.

"Now I know though… it's kind of weird that I learned it from a human," he stopped suddenly and pulled Hiei into a tight embrace, resting his chin atop Hiei's spiky hair, "I really do love you, Hiei. I haven't felt anything like this since…" he trailed off, obviously hoping to not have to carry on the conversation.

"Since? There's a since?"

"It's nothing, it was a long time ago," he gave a sad smile.

"Kurama," he gave a warning tone.

"Hiei…"

"I want to know."

"… I don't really want to talk about it."

"You know about my past relationships…"

"That's because you haven't had any," Kurama sighed.

"Would you like to go have one so we can trade stories? Is that the only way that you'll see this as being fair."

"You know that's not what I mean, but it's just something that I've had out of my thoughts for so long… it would just hurt to have to think about it all over again, please don't make me…"

Hiei let out a heavy sigh as he pulled away and continued up the block.

"Hiei… Where are you going? What do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm walking away."

"What? Why?"

"You don't want to talk about… I do, this is the best way for you not to have to talk about it."

"Hiei, that's not fair."

"I've never had a relationship, you've never hidden anything from me before, why would you stat now? It makes me very nervous, Kurama. You know how I am."

"Yes, I do, you're still not sure about me, about us, and I know that this doesn't help, but… I'm still not ready to talk about it."

Hiei just shrugged, "Then I'll be going home. Good night, Kurama."

"Hiei. This isn't fair."

"What's not fair is that you're not willing to tell me about what happened with your past. Why are you so unwilling to talk to me about this?"

"….You wouldn't understand," he gasped when the words escaped his lips, "No, Hiei, that's not what I meant."

It was too late, Hiei was walking away, grumbling about not understanding what he's not told.

"Hiei!"

* * *

Yukina was begging to worry, her brother had reverted back to sulking in his room all day long. She felt bad that she was starting to feel so much better when Hiei's mood suddenly plummeted. 

"Hiei…" she muttered pathetically as her brother stormed past the kitchen where she was in the middle of making dinner.

* * *

"Hiei…Hiei… You can't ignore me!" the obnoxious teen suddenly shouted in the shorter boy's ear, which earned him a well placed fist in his gut, "…ow…" 

"Hn, idiot."

"What'd he do now?" Keiko looked at her boyfriend who was bent over in pain, this was no surprise to her and it really didn't bother her to see him in this position.

"He's bothering me."

"Oh, okay," she shrugged and went back to the conversation she was having with Botan as they sat at the lunch table.

"Hey, where'd Red go?" Yusuke quickly recovered from the abdominal pain.

"…" coppery reddish-brown eyes shifted.

"Well, Hiei?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not his damn keeper," Hiei huffed.

"Yeah, but you are his boyfriend."

The spiky haired teen still blushed when he heard Kurama be called that. He was still having issues accepting that their relationship had taken such a leap only for them to suddenly fall.

"You should still know where he is."

Hiei just shrugged, "He's his own person, he can take care of himself."

"…There's something off about you…" Kuwabara suddenly stated, eyeing the shorter boy suspiciously, "You're even more gloomy than usual. Did you do something to piss off Shuuichi?"

"Hn," Hiei just glared at the taller carrot topped boy.

"Come on, Hiei," Keiko and Botan became interested in the boys' relationship suddenly, "Tell us what's going on. Maybe we can help."

"..." Hiei nearly growled to himself, but he had no idea how to fix things with his fox, he'd never had any kind of relationship before, "He said that he's had a... person he thought he was in love with before me..."

"Okay," Botan urged him on, "and...?"

"We got into a fight because he wouldn't tell me anything about that... person..."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke was almost laughing.

It did sound a bit stupid when he said it out loud, but that didn't take away from the fact that he wanted to know everything about Kurama, and that Kurama was holding back on him for some reason.

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, Hiei, Shuuichi tells you everything, he'll tell you when he's ready to tell you."

"Hn," Hiei huffed.

"Yeah, I get it," Yusuke patted his friend on the shoulder, "you're a stubborn bastard, and I know he don't seem it, but Shuuichi can be just as stubborn as you."

"I know, I know," he stood suddenly and walked away with his bag.

* * *

Hiei sat outside of the forest, he had a feeling that Kurama was in there, and had skipped school once again. He looked over all of the trees, noticing that the trees were starting to turn red and gold and orange. 

"Oh, poor little brat still crying over your fight you two had earlier?"

"What are you doing out, Karasu? Doesn't your kind die in the sun light?"

"I'm a crow, you dumbass, although... Kurama's lover had been a bat demon, actually."

"You know about Kurama's first love?"

"First love?" Karasu scoffed, "Kurama went through more lovers than one can count. He's nothing but a common fox whore. He'll sleep with anything on two legs, and even that was not a necessary qualification. His first love was probably before he even actually hit puberty."

"That's enough, you damn crow."

"Ah, you're so heart broken over something as stupid as this? Tsk, tsk, and here I was beginning to think that Kurama might have actually picked a remotely smart lover. You're so jealous over some damn dead bat," Karasu was practically laughing like a madman as he walked away.

"... dead?"

"Now you see why I didn't want to talk about it."

"No, I don't," Hiei barely let his eyes drift over the somber figure of his boyfriend, "There's still no reason for you not to tell me other than if you're still in love with him."

Kurama's eyes fell, and he silently stared at the ground that seperated him and Hiei.

"I see..."

"Hiei, don't be stupid, you're jealous of a ghost, a shadow from my past," Kurama managed to take a step closer, slowly closing the gap between them, he was somewhat happyto see that Hiei was taking a step away from him or anything, but he didn't want to press his luck.

"Why are you hiding him from me?"

"It's a personal matter," Kurama stated with a fierce determination.

"..." Hiei glared for a moment before turning away, and walking.

"Hiei! Stop."

"No."

"Hiei, please don't do this. You're acting like a child."

Hiei just huffed as he walked away.

"Why can't you understsand?"

That stopped the young teen in his tracks and he turned to face the redhead, "You didn't even think that I could understand, Kurama, so you kept it from me. I thought that we knew everything about each other. This... is just too much."

"Too much? Why can't you handle that I was in love before I met you? I even lost him before you were even born, so please..." for the first time in his life, Kurama became choked up.

Hiei turned, eyes wide, "Kurama."

"I'm sorry, I think I should be alone for a little-"

"No," Hiei approached, uncomfortably reaching out his hand for Kurama's hand, but he was still too nervous to actually touch him.

Licking his dry lips, "Hiei..." he closed the gap between their hands.

Almost jerkily, Hiei pulled Kurama into a tight embrace.

"I watched him die," Kurama practically sobbed into Hiei's shoulder.

* * *

** TBC**

Whee! I'm finally getting through this story, that last scene was a biatch in the most cruel of ways. The nxt chapter is just about finished, once again, I am only missing those filler paragraphs that connect everything.


	9. A Sad Tale

** Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, very strong BL

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own none of the characters relating to Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairings: Hiei/Kurama

Author's Note: Yay! Another Chapter done! I realized that I totally lied in the end of the last chapter. I had to write all of this, it's the next chapter that I have most of written, and I came up with a new idea and now I have to go over all of what I've written. I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers; Toxic Bubblegum, Alexisminamino, Black Ice Phoenix Wolf, NoOneShallKnow, Chaseha-Wing, black dragon tsubasa, DARK-ENDLESS-LOVE, Musician In The Making, Anna Jaganshi, copycat-rikko, Mae Rose, shiorifoxiesmom, karami-rose, HieiLover2004, and Charmkeeper. I hope that you like this one just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Sad Tale**

Hiei growled in annoyance with himself, he had made his friend and love cry. The redhead sobbed into his arms for a few more minutes before he seemed to calm a bit, but he was very somber, not the usual perkiness that Hiei had grown used to from his love. Not sure what to do, he led the somber boy to 'their' tree.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Of course I'm angry," Hiei huffed, but held Kurama closer, "but I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry... You handled me being a demon so well...I didn't want to push my luck with telling you that I had been in love... I thought he would be the love of my life... the last one... then he was gone... I still can't believe he's gone... please don't make me go through all of it again."

"Tell me about him," he asked more than demanded, waiting patiently.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

Kurama remained silent, but it was obvious that he wanted to say something, he just couldn't figure out what he wanted to say first.

"What was his name?" he encouraged.

"Kuronue... he was a bat demon, and the only one who had ever matched me when it came to stealing, we worked so well together, it was absolutely perfect..." his voice broke and Hiei let Kurama calm himself before prompting him to continue.

"Kurama...tell me."

"We were never... official... it was an unspoken agreement that it was just the two of us, and we would never turn to another lover. Nothing ever went wrong between us... It was our last heist together. There was nothing big about it, we weren't even working on something all that big... it was... a small job, and I guess we were careless. The men of the village, they fought with bamboo shoots... I'm a plant controller! How were they able to use plants against me? How could I let him go like that?"

"What happened, Fox?" Hiei continued to stroke the long red hair. He was beginning to feel better that Kurama was opening up to him. He knew they would be able to get through this now.

"If it wasn't for the damn pendant... he had to get it back...It had been the only thing he had ever received from his family... and he had to go back for it."

"Hm."

"I tried to stop him, but he wanted nothing more than to go back for that pendant. We had stolen thousands of gems and jewels and all the jewelry on could ever hope for, and all he wanted was that damn pendant."

"So...if I were to get you a gift... it shouldn't be a necklace?" Hiei looked down at his lover who was resting on his chest.

Large, wide green eyes turned up to him, and even though he had been more depressed than he had ever been in his life since Kuronue's death, he couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the edges of his lips. He couldn't believe that Hiei had made him almost laugh when he was so far down in the dumps. "If it's a gift from you, Hiei... It could be a fast food burger and I would treasure every bite."

"Oh, good, you're a cheap date," he pulled Kurama into a light kiss, who kissed back hungrily.

He pulled back smiling, "I love you."

"I know."

"You shouldn't feel jealous over Kuronue, he's just a shadow from my past."

"How can you call him a shadow?" Hiei grew angry, "He was the love of your life! You act like he was nothing to you now."

"He...I have you, Hiei."

"Yes, you have me now, but I'll only live so long compared to your life line, and in another hundred years I'll just be a shadow from your past."

If Hiei's grip on him hadn't refused to loosen, the suddenly emotional teen would have leaped from his arms, "No! Never! I'll always love you."

"Didn't you say the same thing to Kuronue?"

"...No...I thought it, though," he admitted solemnly, his emerald eyes down cast as if waiting to be scolded.

The two sat silently for a moment, "Are you going to deny it now?"

"No...I loved Kuronue... I guess a part of me will always love him, but Hiei... you can't let this get between us."

"I never planned on letting it get between us. You're the one who didn't want to talk about it."

"I still don't think there was any reason for you to know."

"He was a large part of your life..."

"My life as a youko," Kurama muttered, nuzzling into the hand that began to stroke his thick hair.

"That's your life, isn't it? You're still Youko... you've changed a bit, but you're Youko no matter what form you're in."

"..." feeling emotionally drained, he rested against Hiei's well muscled chest, "it still hurts. When I remember things about him. I always recall that pendant of his, and I feel like... like..."

"Yeah, I know, you hate the necklace," Hiei stated, his hands stilling in the mass of red and waited for his boyfriend's response.

"I do, but I hate myself even more. I shouldn't have just let him..."

"Kurama," Hiei's words were firm and unquestionable, "he would have wanted you to live. If he loved you even half as much as I do, he would have wanted you to be happy."

"Hiei," Kurama cuddled into his love's arms, burrying his face in the shorter teen's neck, feeling secure, "You're so cheesy..."

"Shove it," he huffed, payfully pinching the redhead's side.

Kurama just laughed, holding tighter to Hiei, "Are we better now?"

"Were we broken before?"

"I was afraid... maybe..."

"No," he cut him off quickly, not allowing Kurama to even finish that thought, "we're not broken."

"Thank you, Hiei."

"For what?"

"This," the demon in human clothing paused, rubbing against Hiei, whether in a reaffirming way or a horny way, he wasn't sure, "I really needed this."

"Judging from 'this', I think you're trying to get somewhere else."

"Can you blame me? I've wanted you since you were young."

Contorting his face to an expression of being disturbed, Hiei shook his head, "That... sounds... wrong..."

"Yes... I suppose that it does..." he laughed, but was cut short when his head hit something that was in Hiei's jacket pocket, "Ow... what's that?"

Hiei seemed to turn a bright red, and his coppery eyes shifted nervously, "It's nothing."

"It's pretty hard for nothing," his nimble fingers easily slipped into the jacket, but Hiei pulled away.

"Leave it alone, Fox," he tried to crawl away, but the redhead was still clinging to him.

"I'm curious, now why are you hiding something from me?" he pouted, as his fingers continued toward their intended goal, they were completely sprawled on the grassy floor, "Hiei, if you don't show me, Youko is going to have to punish you."

Hiei paled, his eyes going wide. He froze just long enough for Kurama's hand to get into his hidden pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box.

"Hiei? Why were you trying to hide this? It's not for Yukina or your Aunt is it?" he held it just out of reach as Hiei tried to make a grab for it, "What is it?"

"It's not important! Give it to me!" Hiei seemed almost frantic now.

Kurama felt rage begin to seethe within him, "All of this over me hiding something and you're hiding things too, now what is this?"

"Stop!" he made one last attempt before Kurama opened the box, but it was too late.

"Oh my..." Kurama gasped as his emerald eyes looked over the contents. A thin, gold chain with a round emerald pendant, and a rose in full bloom etched into the surface, the jewel caught the glint of the setting sun beautifully. "Hiei... is this...?"

"I was actually asking if I shouldn't get you a necklace..." he blushed unwittingly.

For once in his long life, the infamous Youko was befuddled, "But... why?"

"Are you stupid?" Hiei growled, still not able to meet Kurama's gaze, his cheeks an amazing shade of red, "You're birthday's in two days."

Kurama could only blink at his boyfriend as the words sunk in and he launched himself at the shorter teen, "You're so sweet!"

"The necklace is okay?" even though Kurama had just displayed his joy in the gift, Hiei was still nervous.

"I love it... I love you," he purred, kissing Hiei before holding the box to him, "Help me put it on?"

Hiei nodded and leaned in to reach his arms about the redhead so he could latch the necklace. When it was secure, Kurama pulled back, displaying the jewelry for his lover.

"How does it look?"

"You're beautiful," Hiei stated flatly and tangled his hands in the long red hair to bring Kurama's lips within reach and they shared a long, comforting kiss. He gathered the taller teen into his arms and he found that he was slowly being lowered to the ground, and the fox demon became hungrier in the kiss, and his hands were demanding.

"Mm," the redhead smiled down at his love, and slipped his hand further up Hiei's shirt, "You're being very romantic, Hiei."

Scoffing, "Don't get used to it."

"Don't worry, love. Just being with you is amazing," he turned in Hiei's arms and the two leaned against the tree they had once met under as a fox and a young boy. He tilted his head to one side so Hiei could rest his chin on his shoulder.

Hiei smirked, looking over the necklace that rested against the hollow of Kurama's throat. Feeling that it still wasn't enough, he turned his head and kiss the pale neck before sucking on it gently, enjoying the soft moans that Kurama started making.

"Mmm...Are you trying to give me a hickey?"

Pulling away for a moment, "Yeah. It's called payback. Yukina and Aunt Rui saw the one that you gave me."

"I'm a fox demon, I like to mark my territory," he shrugged.

"Your territory?"

"Oh, yes, love, you are mine," Kurama turned and his blood red hair melted in to long, flowing silver and his eyes became more and more speckled with gold before Hiei was staring into rich pools.

Although he knew he truly loved the silver fox, and knew that this was Kurama only with a different body... he was always surprised by their difference in stature. In his demon form, Kurama was... for lack of a a better term... humuongus.

The seven foot creature leaned over Hiei even more and captured his thin lips, stroking a finger up and down the childlike cheek.

"Kurama... how old are you?"

"I was born over 500 years ago in the Makai," he stated as if he were beginning a long, heroic tale.

"...There's a 484 year difference... I think that makes you a really old perverted pedophile."

Kurama growled and his eyes glared at the smirking Hiei, "No, love, that just means that I have a lot of experience to share with you. We can get started now, if you'd like. We'll start with the basics, and I'll go slow, I promise."

The teen was captured in a very hungry kiss, forced on him by the fox. He soon was kissing back, pressing into Kurama's warmth. He wrapped his arms about Kurama's neck and the silver demon pulled him into his lap, stroking up and down the youth's back and sides, cupping his ass lightly before pinching him roughly.

"Hey!"

"Don't call me old," he pouted before continuing to grope his petite love.

Moving down to the teenager's neck, Kurama nuzzled and licked a particular area before nipping at it.

A surge of something he couldn't identify went through Hiei's body. He pulled away in shock from the fox, who looked frightened.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he ran a large hand through the spiky hair.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." he moved his body, as if trying to get use to his own skin once again, "Just don't do that again."

"I didn't really do anything..."

"You bit my neck. I feel funny now. I don't think I like it."

"Mm... sorry..." he pulled away, afraid to go on.

"I didn't say stop," he turned red, not willing to meet Kurama's confused gaze, "I-I like when you ... lick me..."

A large, lecherous smile lit up Kurama's face as he pushed Hiei to the ground and slid his tongue into Hiei's mouth while his hands worked on opening Hiei's jacket and getting it off of him. While working on Hiei's shirt, Kurama licked and kissed Hiei's neck. Pushing the shirt up without removing it, Kurama licked and Hiei's chest while moving his hands up and down the dark haired boy's sides, the fox lapped at Hiei's nipples.

The reaction was instantaneous, the pleasure shot through him, and his head was thrown back with his hands now in Kurama's long, silver hair, and his back arched more into the warm mouth, "Holy!"

The silver fox smirked around his delicious morsel, as he watched his lover's very pleased reactions. Trying hard to resist the urge to bite and nibble on his lover as he usually did, he continued to kiss and lick, caressing his lover.

Unfortunately, their activities were cut short when a phone began to ring in Shuuichi's bag.

"Oh, darn," the now redheaded human pouted as he picked it up, "Hello? Hello, Mother... No, I'm fine... okay, yes, don't worry I'll pick it up on the way home... Okay..."

Hiei watched in interest as the green eyes went wide and a light blush appeared on his creamy cheeks.

"Mother says hi..."

Now understanding what the blush was probably about, Hiei understood the embarrassment, "Hi."

"He says 'hi', too...Okay... yes, I'll see you later. I love you, too. Bye."

Fixing his shirt into place and reaching for his jacket marked the end of their make out session for the day, "Well, that was... awkward..."

Kurama burst into laughter as he gave Hiei a tight hug.

* * *

Even though the fall weather was warm, the nights were becoming very cold, and usually Hiei had trouble getting to sleep with out being completely wrapped in his blanket. This night however, he was kicking of the sheets and opening the window to feel comfortable. Ever since his time with the sensual fox in the forest he had been burning up. More specifically, it started when Kurama nipped at his neck a little too roughly. At the time he took it to be him just being even more aroused than normal, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt like there was literal fire burning through his veins, as if his blood were truly boiling... It didn't really bother him all that much, he was just a little warmer than usual... 

Sprawled out on the bed, he was comfortable with the cool wind calming his skin. He felt normal again the next morning.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Happy Birthday, Shuuichi

**Werefox**

**By: **SanguineFox

**Warning: **Heavy BL/Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership or claims to any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Rating:** Mature... very, very mature...

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews or even if you just took the time to read this story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Shuuichi**

* * *

The group of teens headed out to a movie theater after school on Thursday to get the latest action movie. It wasn't really Shuuichi's type of movie, but there wasn't really all that much to choose from, and the movie had gotten rave reviews. He smiled over at Hiei who was still grumbling about all of the gifts he was helping him to carry around. 

"I don't see why you had to accept them all..."

"It would be rude not to," Kurama pointed out, "Besides, a lot of them are chocolate and cookies... and I know I couldn't deny getting treats for you."

"Hn."

"Hey, you two lovebirds, we're running late, and we still need to get popcorn and snacks before the movie starts," Yusuke called back to the stragglers with a playful laugh.

"Happy birthday," Hiei grumbled. As always he had wanted to just be alone with Kurama, but Kurama had wanted a night out with their friends, and Hiei could never say no to him.

"Thank you," Kurama purred, pulling on Hiei's hand and running after their group.

When the group had found seats, Hiei went with Yusuke and Kuwabara to buy their snacks. Unfortunately when they returned, Hiei found his seat filled with a familiar tall demon that he had grown to more than despise and detest.

"You're in my seat," Hiei growled, promising death somehow to the crow demon.

"We're in the middle of a conversation, you little brat," Karasu hissed.

"It's time for you to go, and I will talk with you later," Kurama insisted.

"When I'm there," Hiei stated.

"Calm down, love," Kurama tried to keep from chuckling.

"Yo, Shuuichi, who's this guy?" Botan leaned over to look over the tall man with long black hair.

"He's an old friend, who should be leaving Hiei's seat about now," he smiled at Botan before turning with an annoyed glare to the crow, who stood and walked away smoothly.

"Can't you kill him or something?" Hiei growled, making everyone laugh, but Kurama knew that he was asking seriously. Hiei would love to see Karasu's head decapitated from the rest of his body.

"Now, Hiei, that's not very nice," Kurama clicked his tongue at his love as the shorter teen took the seat next to him, passing him a soda while keeping the popcorn in his lap.

"Hn. What do I care about nice?" he huffed just as the previews were starting.

* * *

"What are you so angry about, Hiei?" Kurama was on the verge of giggling at his boyfriend's expense while the group settled in for dinner at a nearby diner. 

"You know exactly why," he gritted through his teeth. He was still having trouble getting his body to calm down as they were settled close to each other again in the booth. His body ached a little, he had told Kurama not to bite at him. Although it hadn't been as bad as the last time, his body was still uncomfortable, and feeling rather warm again.

The other's at the table had to bite their tongues from laughing, Hiei was far from aware of the red blush that was taking over his cheeks.

"What would you all like to order?" a waitress only slightly older than them arrived with a notepad in hand.

"Let's see," Kurama smiled innocently while his hand was not so innocently stroking the inside of Hiei's thigh, "I'll have the turkey club sandwich with seasoned fries, and Hiei will have to meatloaf with mashed potatoes, please."

"Hn," Hiei nodded, using every ounce of focus in him to ignore those teasing, light strokes while his sister tried talking to him from across the table where she sat with the carrot topped teen. His entire body tensed when the redhead stopped even bothering to be subtle, and stared kneading his crotch.

"Hiei? Are you alright? You're very red all of a sudden," Yukina watched her brother, concern plain in her eyes.

"Fine," he nodded firmly.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried, completely unaware of the hand that currently cupping her brother's arousal.

"Yes," he slipped his hand around the redhead's thin wrist tightly, and pushed it off of him.

Kurama giggled innocently, something seemed off about him tonight, he was normally touchy-feely, but tonight he was really hard to peel off of him.

"What's wrong with you tonight?"

"That," Kurama discretely pointed out the window when the others had all fallen into a conversation with the rest of the group.

"The full moon...?" he wondered out loud.

"Mm-hm," he purred, kissing Hiei on the cheek.

"Youko wants out, doesn't he?" the shorter teen asked as softly as possible.

"Very much."

"We'll finish dinner and we'll go out..."

"N-kay," he smiled.

"No biting," he warned as quietly as possible, making sure his sister was still paying more attention to her own boyfriend.

"Whatever you say," Kurama purred, and once their food arrived, he practically devoured his sandwich, nearly growling when Hiei was obviously taking his time just to tease him, "Hiei..."

"Yeah?" he quirked a brow.

"Now," he grumbled, pouting annoyed.

"Hn," Hiei smirked and took another slow bite.

A low whimper of pain coming from the redhead told Hiei that Kurama wasn't kidding and quickly finished off his dinner. He threw down money for his and Kurama's meal and followed the redhead out.

"Happy birthday, Shuuichi!" the group called after the two who disappeared quickly.

"What was that about?" Yusuke laughed at the couple who had practically bolted out the door.

"I don't know, but Shuuichi didn't look too good, and Hiei seemed agitated about something."

"Should we follow them?" Kuwabara pondered out loud, he didn't like the shrimp too much but he was his girlfriend's brother, and he did like Shuuichi.

The girls all jumped, slamming their hands on the table, "No!"

Meanwhile, the frantic couple barely managed to get just beyond the trees of the forest when the redhead melted and grew into the tall, sexy fox.

"Mm," he stretched his arms above his head, basking in the moon, "that's better."

"Are you done yet?" Hiei was looking around to make sure no one saw them, they were still close to where people would walk.

"Not quite," he stealthily walked up behind the short teenager and wrapped his arms about shoulders, holding him closer, and nuzzled just behind the other's ear before teasing it with the tip of his tongue, sending shivers down Hiei's spine.

"It's freezing out here, fox," he muttered, but was feeling warm.

"It's worth it... or do you want to go to my place? Mother's use to seeing me like this now. She won't mind."

"She will when she knows your trying to rape me."

"Oh, baby, you know it'd be consensual," he purred.

"So what does the moon do to you anyway? I didn't think that it would actually effect you like this."

"For the most part it didn't effect me before, but with a potential mate around..."

"Potential mate?" his eyes were wide as he absorbed the meaning of those words, while at the same time getting used to the feeling the taller man touching him intimately.

"Mm-hm... that's you," he lapped at Hiei's neck, dragging his teeth across the firm flesh before pulling back quickly, "Sorry."

"Why do you keep doing that?" he looked up into golden eyes as he kept the fox at a little less than arm's length away.

"It's... a demon thing."

"A demon thing?"

Kurama explained, "It's a way of marking property sort of. We bite into our lover's neck and force ki into in, permanently marking them."

"So I'm property?"

"It's actually rarely done in the makai, but you are mine, and I don't want anyone else ever touching you," he smirked kissing him again, but he pulled back when there was a low chuckle.

"You, on the other hand, are incapable of marking Youko," a sneer came in from the shadows of the forest.

"Karasu..." Hiei growled.

"Yes?" his smooth voice, and calm demeanor somehow made Hiei even angrier, he wanted to smash the front of that mask into his face, "I told you, Kurama and I have things that we need to discuss."

Hiei just huffed, standing in front of the silver fox, refusing to let Karasu any closer.

"See, Hiei? Property."

"Hn," Hiei huffed, but it was odd, he had never liked people to act gaga over Kurama, but he had never felt the physical urge to keep everyone else from him... or maybe it was because he despised Karasu.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss? You mentioned something about my old lands."

The crow demon stepped out of the shadows finally and spoke directly to Kurama, his violet eyes focused only on the tall silver fox with pure lust, "Word in the Makai is that Yomi has heard that you're still alive and he will be looking for you."

"Shit..."

"Oh, here's what you asked for," he tossed a velvet bag to the fox, who caught it quickly with thanks.

"What's that?" Hiei looked at the bag curiously.

Kurama smiled, "It will be a gift for Mother."

Hiei took the bag that Kurama offered for him to look at. His eyes went wide as he revealed a pearl about the size of a baseball, "What...?"

"It's nothing, just some treasure that I received a lifetime ago," he smiled fondly at the large pearl.

"What do you plan on doing about Yomi?" Karasu growled, not liking that he was being ignored so quickly for the human brat.

"He wouldn't dare cross into the ningenkai. Yomi may be many things-"

"Such as an ex-lover of yours?" Karasu smirked, obviously aiming that comment at Hiei.

Pursing his lips, "...yes... but he's no fool."

"Hm... we'll see."

"You should probably just stay in the makai for a little while. You'll be safer there without traveling back and forth so much."

"Understood," Karasu growled, obviously not liking that he was being sent away.

"Take care of yourself," he nodded to Karasu before the crow demon disappeared back into the shadows.

"Is that all it took to get rid of him?"

"Sorry, Hiei, he's my only connection to the demon world. I know that he wouldn't betray me. He's lusted after me for so long, I think he's convinced himself that it's love, and if he's with me long enough that I will love him, too."

Hiei scowled.

"Don't worry, Love, you're the only one."

"Hn, even compared to this Yomi guy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He was entertainment for a few nights. I was mostly there for his treasure."

Hiei lifted the pearl that was still in his hand, it had to weigh two pounds at the least.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," he watched Hiei eying the pearl.

Feeling guilty, he looked up to see the jewel that rested against the hollow of Kurama's creamy throat. The necklace was expensive by his standards, but holding something that could be worth more than a million dollars. He swallowed hard and tried to hand the pearl back to Kurama.

"What's wrong?" Kurama noticed the sadness in Hiei's large eyes.

"...Nothing..."

"Hiei," he scolded, "Don't lie to me."

"It's just..." not even knowing how to put his insecurities into words, he just ran a finger around the area of the necklace, following the chain lightly, which Kurama somehow managed to understand.

"Oh, baby, I'm not shallow. I used to collect these for fun, it gave an old fox something to do. Jewels and gems don't really mean anything to me at all. Money's not important, it's the meaning and the memory. Come here," he gathered Hiei in his long, strong arms and they settled under the large nearby tree, taking the large pearl in his hand he tossed it up into the air, letting it block the full moon perfectly for a second before falling back into his palm, "This is the pearl that was once thought to be cursed. The old myth thought that if one were to hide this under a black cloth that the moon would disappear and if you kept it covered for three night and days, it would suffocate the moon..."

"Weird."

"It was a very boring time, and we still don't really have cable in the makai," he chuckled, "there is a long history about the origins of this pearl. It came from the largest oyster that had been harvested by a diving ship over millions of years ago. Thousands of demons died trying to get this pearl, and a hundred thousand more died trying to get their hands on this..."

"How did it come into your hands?" his hands cupped around Kurama's as it held the orb.

"I asked for it from Yomi," he shrugged, "Later, I took most of his treasure, but this one I simply asked for."

"And your giving it to Shiori?"

"Not like this. I'm going to make it into a white rose in full bloom. I became rather good with carving, even fragile treasures... I'll make you something if you like. I have jewels in all sorts of colors and sizes."

"...No thanks..."

"I'll see if there's something you might like," he assured, pocketing the pearl, "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Hiei smirked as the fox pushed him into the ground, which was miraculously covered in lush green life even though they were surrounded by nature that had obviously been touched with winter's cold fingers, "You can grow all the grass you want, Kurama, it doesn't change the fact that it's only 20 degrees out here."

The fox pouted, but agreed, "What do you want to do then?"

Hiei shrugged, "Do you want to go to your place?"

"Sure," Kurama smiled and swept the petite teen into his arms, bridal style before jumping about, it was only a matter of moments before they were standing in the tree just outside of Shuuichi's room, and were quickly in through the window.

"So..." Hiei was settled on the floor of Shuuichi's room, and felt a bit awkward at least until Kurama had him pinned to the bed, kissing at his cheeks and brow before their lips touched.

"Mm," Kurama lapped at Hiei's neck, pushing off the teen's jacket, soon followed by his shirt, leaving a very well built boy underneath him. Even though they had been going out for a while, and had known each other for years, Kurama had seen Hiei without his shirt on before, and had very blatantly stared at those perfect muscles, but this was the first time that he had his love shirtless before him, "Happy birthday to me."

Hiei was bright red. Feeling rather naked, he pushed the fox off of him and rolled him under, pulling the gauzy fabric away from the pale skin.

Kurama smiled, this was the first time that Hiei had taken the initiative over him in this form. He really liked this side of Hiei...

Threading his fingers through the silky silver, Hiei's fingers repetitively lightly brushed against the fox ears, each time making Kurama pant louder or moan softly. His legs were snuggly trapped on either side of Kurama's body. While one hand continued teasing one ear, Hiei's other hand groped down the soft, but toned, muscled chest to a pert pink nipple and pinched it softly.

Kurama practically choked as he started bucking up against Hiei, wrapping his arms about the petite form and rolling him under again, "Hi-Hiei... if you don't want to go all the way, I think we should call it a night... right now."

Hiei smirked at the breathy Youko, but the idea of sex made him more than a little nervous, he could feel Kurama's 'all the way' pressing against his ass, and it was rather intimidating. Sitting up, Hiei reached over for the discarded shirt, but large, strong hands stopped him.

"There's no need for that," he purred, running his hands over the gorgeous muscles, pulling the young boy flat against his chest.

"Hn," Hiei smirked, feeling their chests touching together.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask for something...I know you're not ready... but I can feel you against my stomach..." his golden eyes were looking away, and Hiei could swear that the sensual fox was blushing.

"What is it?"

"...I was wondering... could we... I?"

"I don't know what you're asking for," although he found the flustered side of the fox to be rather adorable, he was feeling unsure about their situation, especially with the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Switching their positions, Kurama had Hiei under him once again and his hands were going for the belt.

"What the-?"

"Don't worry love... just tell me when you're too uncomfortable, okay?" he stroked the smaller boy's thighs.

When he found his voice frozen in his throat, Hiei barely managed a nod, sitting up on his elbows so he could see everything the fox was doing while kneeling on the floor with his legs hanging off the edge.

With a sexy little smile on his full lips, Kurama brushed them against the planes of Hiei's abs, his long silvery hair teasing his sides while his hands quickly shucked Hiei of his belt and opened the front of the dark jeans.

Hiei groaned when he could feel the pull of his pants while the silver fox was unbuttoning and unzipping him, pulling out his arousal.

"Dear gods, Hiei, you have me so hungry already," he panted while he stroked up the sides of the erection before just lightly tickling the sides with long fingers.

"We just ate."

Not wanting to ruin the mood, Kurama barely managed to suppress his laughter before lightly kissing the base before dragging the tip of his tongue up the central vein and lapping at the head.

"Ah... fuck," Hiei was already on the very edge, and he fell back against the bed, clutching at the once pristine bed sheet.

"Not yet love... although I think you need to start playing with yourself... you're too sensitive," he held the erection in one hand, and kissed the side.

A sheen of sweat was starting to appear on Hiei's body as he arched off the bed, "Oh, Kurama."

"Hmm," he tried to think about what his love needed, but at the moment it seemed like anything he did would just send Hiei over the edge. Lightly fondling him, Kurama took the head of Hiei's erection into his mouth, which as predicted sent Hiei into his first climax.

Biting his bottom lip so hard he thought his lip would bleed, Hiei tired hard not to yell out with Shiori probably just down the hall.

Swallowing everything that Hiei had given him, Kurama kissed his lover on the lips, which caused Hiei to wince at the odd taste, but the fox was insistent and the shorter boy eventually got used to it with the coaxing of Kurama's tongue.

"Shuuichi!" Hiei nearly cried out in surprise, "Don't do that!"

The redhead giggled at his lover's confusion, "Sorry, Youko got what he wanted, so it was easier to switch back to this form."

"Have you been trying to switch back this entire time?" Hiei looked up concerned.

"For the most part, I know you're more comfortable with me in this form..." he stated, almost ashamed.

Hiei shook his head, trying to refrain from being angry at Kurama's hidden insecurities, "Youko is a little bit intimidating, but you're still my Kurama in either form... and... I love you..."

Kurama smiled brilliantly, kissing the very embarrassed Hiei again, rubbing himself against the spiky haired youth, Hiei may have reached his peak, but the taller teen was still horny.

"Kurama... I..."

"Sorry," he pulled away, but Hiei wouldn't allow him.

"Stupid, I want to help... I just don't... know how..."

With a smile on his face, Kurama turned in Hiei's arms so he was leaning against him slightly, "Let's try this. It'll be like practice for when you touch yourself."

"When I what?!" he was cut off when Kurama turned his head to kiss him, and had Hiei's hand down, pressing against his bare erection. Hiei didn't even have time to question when Kurama had gotten his pants and underwear down when he was enthralled by the feel of Kurama in his hand and the small whimpers being elicited through that pale throat. He had never even thought about doing this... somehow he had imagined sex being different... actually touching Kurama's member was so different from what he was expecting. At first the idea bothered him, but now that he was holding Kurama from behind, and listening to his soft groans... he was excited about Kurama's excitement.

"Mm," it wasn't long before Kurama was about to reach his peak. He captured Hiei's thin lips in a searing kiss to keep himself silent as he came over Hiei's and his hand.

Curious, Hiei lifted his hand to look at the passion covering his hand, not sure what came over him, Hiei locked eyes with emerald as he brought his fingers to his mouth, and licked the very tip. He winced, which caused Kurama to laugh.

"It's okay, love, you get used to the taste eventually," he nuzzled against Hiei neck while picking up his shirt from the edge of the bed and wiped Hiei's hand clean, "It's time to get ready for bed, though."

"Hn," Hiei nodded as he watched the half naked teen, with his penis still laying out of his pants grab a pair of shorts from his dresser and toss it to him before grabbing another set and headed for the hallway

"I need a shower, you get ready for bed, I'll make it quick."

"Hn," Hiei waited to change once the door was closed behind the redhead, and made himself comfortable on the small bed, resting his head on his arms behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankle.

It only took Kurama fifteen minuted to finish his shower and wrap his hair up into a towel. Giggling softly at the sight, Kurama quietly folded Hiei's clothing and neatly placed them on his desk before joining Hiei in the bed, with little room to work with, Kurama was curled up against Hiei, his now towel free hair resting against the bare chest before covering them in the thick blanket. It was definitely the best birthday he had ever had.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I know it's a bit of a long filler chapter, sorry)... I really didn't think this story would go on this long and I inadvertently added another possible twist to this story, I may or may not go with it... I'm getting lazy with my writing. There's also the issue with Hiei, I know where I want it to go, which most of you have figured out already, but there are two ways of getting there, one's quick while the other adds on at least three more chapters, but it's more appropriate to the actual cartoon story line, and it's a bit more interesting in my head, but it will be long and drawn out. We'll see, I might actually have to plan this ahead before writing it...

* * *


	11. A' is for Picnic

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: R

Warning: Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about this chapter, I know this and the last chapter are just fillers, but I needed a transition before the next chapter. You'll see why, I hope... Also, I want to apologize to people who are waiting for any of my other stories, I am working on them, but I'm getting so close to finishing this one that I really want to finish it before going back to my other stories. This one only has 3 or 4 more chapters (which really seems like a lot now since I only have a few pages written) left.

Thank you to all the reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 11**: 'A' is for Picnic

* * *

A few months had passed since the birthday party incident, and their lives seemed to be remotely normal, or at least a normal as a teenage couple can get when one of them is a five hundred year old demon sharing the body of a human. Karasu's interfering had dropped drastically, with only updates of Yomi's persistence every couple weeks as well as another jewel that Kurama asked for. The normalcy continued into the night with Yomi's search apparently growing more frantic, Kurama and Hiei decided that it was best if Kurama didn't use any energy to transform into Youko, only when the moon was full, which became when Karasu appeared before them. In this time, the two became a bit more comfortable with their change in status. 

During winter break, Kurama insisted that he helped Hiei study with long sessions, to Hiei's dismay, Kurama had actually meant for them to _just _study, as well as study with their friends...

"Yusuke! Are you even listening to me?"

The dark haired teen, who was blatantly staring at the low dip in Keiko's over sized sweater, which revealed a large section of chest, shook his head.

"Oi! Pervert!" Keiko smacked him across the face, pulling her shirt up.

"Hey! I was watching that!" the teen pouted.

Even Hiei found this entertaining to watch as Keiko tried to drill Shakespeare into Yusuke's head. Kurama chuckled while Kuwabara outright laughed, and Yukina turned a slight pink, but obviously found the couple to be silly.

* * *

"Wow, Hiei!" Kurama smiled at the paper he was holding at the lunch table next to Hiei who was trying to get it back, but held it just out of reach of his short love's reach, "An 'A' on a test... and you didn't cheat?" 

The shorter teen glared, finally snatching the paper he had been trying to hide from his boyfriend and shoving it into his bag.

"Hey, careful, your aunt may want to have that framed for you," he tried to pull out the test again.

"Leave it alone, K...Shuuichi," he was still getting used to having Shuuichi in school and Kurama in the forest.

"But this is something to celebrate," he stated seriously, distracting Hiei with a quick kiss as he grabbed the paper again, "How about I make us a picnic for the weekend, hm? We go out into the park, and... see where things go?"

"Hey!" Yusuke seemed to magically appear from behind the two, throwing an arm over both of their shoulders, "That's a great idea! I got a 'C' on my test, and I didn't cheat either. We should all go out to the park for a picnic."

"A 'C'..." Keiko shook her head, "I don't think that really deserves any sort of praise or celebration."

Hiei looked annoyed, Kurama's words had been so promising, but the redhead just smiled sweetly and the group set a date and time for them all to go out to eat in the park.

* * *

The two were walking home together as always after school, but it was the first time since they started dating that Hiei had remained so far from him on the opposite side of the sidewalk. 

"Come on, Hiei, you can't still be mad that I agreed. It can't be just the two of us all the time," Kurama tried to keep from laughing at how close to a pouting child that Hiei was portraying at the moment.

"Why not?"

"That's so cute, love, but you have to learn to socialize with other people. We have friends who care about you, and want to spend time with you as well."

"Hn."

"I think Yukina would enjoy going out as well, do you think she's well enough?" he easily swayed Hiei's defenses. He learned long ago that if there was something he wasn't even willing to do for him, he was willing to do it for his sister.

"Yes, she's been a lot stronger as of lately, Aunt Ruri is considering letting her go back to school."

"I guess she's tired of home schooling."

"She's been stuck in that house for the past five years because of her fainting spells, I think that she'd even give up cooking if it means getting out of there."

"Your sister not cooking? What an odd concept... I guess that you're for the little picnic now?"

"Hn," he looked away, "Yukina would enjoy it..."

"Great," the tall redhead smiled as they approached Hiei's front door, "I'm going to head home and start on my homework. We'll have our own private picnic when you get another 'A' on a test."

"I have to get another 'A'?" his expression twisted into something Kurama had never seen before on his love.

Kurama laughed, leaning in to kiss him on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nothing tonight?" he tried to hide the hope in his voice, but obviously failed when he brought out one of those smiles from Kurama.

"Sorry, I think we both need a full night's sleep every now and then, okay? Besides, no full moon tonight, it's best not to risk it."

"Hn," he nodded, but took a deeper kiss as repayment, slipping his tongue into the welcoming mouth.

"Mm," the redhead purred when they parted, "See you tomorrow."

"Hn."

* * *

The picnic went peacefully enough, and Hiei was happy to see that Yukina enjoyed herself, though he didn't like that Kuwabara had taken her for a walk through the park when they had all finished eating, but the smile on her face made it hard for him to be mad at the gigantic fool. 

While walking back to the main road, Kurama hipped Hiei in the side, "Guess what next week is."

"Hn?"

His emerald eyes glanced up at the gray, cloudy sky, and Hiei understood. With their deal that Youko was not allowed out other than when he could use the moon's energy, Hiei was only allowed time with his fox once a month. He found himself missing the Youko side even though Shuuichi and Youko were the same, Kurama was right that Youko had more freedoms, which Hiei felt when he was with the fox.

* * *

Hiei watched with worried eyes as his boyfriend seemed to be a little pale, when he questioned Kurama, the only answer he received was a firm shake of the taller teen's head. 

When school was over for the day, Hiei refused to let Kurama go to any of his after school activities, and demanded that he walk the redhead home immediately.

"Really, Hiei, there is no reason to be overreacting so much," the redhead tried to tease, but was cut off by a harsh cough.

Hiei's voice was surprisingly stern, "I've never seen you sick, Kurama. Do demons get sick?"

"Shh, Hiei," he looked about slightly nervous, "Yes we do sometimes, but you don't have to worry about it... I'm going to visit an old friend tonight."

"Which old friend?"

"Genkai, she lives in a temple just outside of the city limits," he wiped at his watery eyes while sniffling a little, "She's good with herbal remedies."

"Can't you just grow them?"

"I can grow them, but it's best if you get someone who's worked with medicinals. Some herbs don't mix well, and if you're sick, it gets hard to tell plants apart. I'm very good with growing them, and I do know a few remedies, but it's best to have a healer."

"Hn. Why is that girl following us?" Hiei suddenly growled.

"Ah, you noticed her finally, huh?" Kurama laughed.

"How long?"

"She's been following us for the past couple weeks, but she'll break off soon. I think she has a crush on you," he teased.

"Hn. Stupid girls," his coppery brown gaze went out to the forest they were passing on their way home.

"She's not stupid. She really likes you."

"I don't really care."

"She's actually very nice," the redhead noted.

"Do you want me to date her?" he growled, getting really annoyed.

"Of course not," the redhead laughed.

"Why aren't you jealous?"

"What is there to be jealous of? I have nothing to fear. You're with the greatest known lover in all of the Makai," he cooed but was cut off by a hacking cough.

Hiei growled, placing his hand on the other's back, patting him gently.

"Thank you," he calmed his body, breathing slowly.

"Maybe we should go see that healer now."

"We?"

"You don't want me to go? Is there something I should know about this Genkai?" he was growing jealous of any possible threat to his relationship with Kurama.

The redhead laughed merrily, "You're being silly, Hiei."

"Am I? You're the one who was just boasting about being known as the greatest lover in the Makai. You don't get that status by sleeping with one person," the shorter teen noted with annoyance plain in his voice.

"Ah, you're right," he turned a little red.

"Hn."

"You can come with me to Genkai's if you like."

Hiei nodded and followed Kurama to a bus stop, and sat on the bench.

"Normally it's faster if I just run there in my fox form, but I guess it's best if we take public transportation."

"Hn," Hiei slid a little closer to the redhead, he was feeling possessive again even though there was no one at the moment that was threatening their relationship.

"You're so cute," he giggled.

"Cute?"

"Your jealousy is absolutely adorable," he assured.

"Excuse me," a polite voice of a pretty young girl just a little taller than Hiei bowed before the two boys.

"Ah, hello, Miyaka," the redhead smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could please speak with Hiei alone?" the girl with dark brown hair held up in two buns blinked large blue eyes, pleading with the two boys. Her cheeks were bright red and her hands were wringing each other and her feet shuffled slightly.

"No," Hiei snarled.

The girl looked taken aback and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What he means is that anything you want to say to him, you can say in front of me," he closed the gap between them and wrapped an arm about Hiei's waist, "Right, sweetie?"

Miyaka blushed an even more brilliant red, "S-sorry...never mind... it's nothing important..."

The two boy's watched her disappear into the distance.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm working on your pet name, don't worry."

"How about if we stick with Hiei for now?"

"That's no fun, though," he pouted before giving a playful smile, he was about to move in closer when Hiei stood, waving the bus down, and boarded with a slightly annoyed redhead following him on to the crowded bus.

* * *

Hiei growled in annoyance, they sat on the bus to the end of the line only to have to take another bus out into the middle of nowhere to make their way up a large forest hill. It took almost two hours to reach the top, and even then, Hiei looked up to see endless bout of staid. Although he was fit and it was a cool day in the days between winter and spring, Hiei was feeling the efforts starting to affect him. He was beginning to slow. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Hiei took a deep breath as they neared the top.

"I'm sorry, it is a bit of a trek. How about if I carry you back home? It'll only take a few minutes that way."

"I don't need to be carried anywhere," he insisted, but he was still labored, and found himself being swept into the strong arms of his lover, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Stop kicking and screaming already," he insisted, "I'm not letting you go. We'll wait 'til night fall and I'll take my love on a fast forward tour of the scenery from here to our little hideaway."

Resigning himself to his strong demon, Hiei tried to catch his breath as he was cradled in Kurama's arms. When they reached the top, Hiei attempted to squirm from the taller teen's grip when the large doors opened to reveal an old woman even shorter than Hiei.

"You're here early," the old woman watched with mild amusement as the shorter teen broke free of the other's hold.

"Ah, Hiei, here, wanted to come as well, and I thought it was best if we went during the day."

"I see. So why the visit anyway?"

"I think I might be coming down with something. It might just be a cold, but wasn't sure."

The woman looked over him quickly before nodding, "Follow me."

They were led into the large, old temple and through long hallways and into a large room decorated with red walls inlaid with golden dragons and clouds.

"You could have told me Genkai was an old goat," Hiei glared up at his boyfriend.

Kurama chuckled softly, but slapped Hiei's arm, "You never asked, and don't call her that. I know an old goat, and he's not very nice."

"She's not exactly nice either."

"You know, it's amazing how old I've gotten and yet I can still hear you when you're only a few feet away," the old woman glared at them.

Kurama giggled once again.

"You can sit on the couch and take of your shirt."

Hiei growled.

"I think you had better get your little boyfriend in check, Kurama, or I might accidentally hurt him."

"How does she know your name?"

"Well... she sort of has to. She's the one I have to turn to if I need a doctor. I can't exactly go to the hospital when I want and ask that they take into account the fact that I'm a demon?"

"Hn..."

"Oh, Hiei, don't give me that."

"Does anyone else know?"

Large green eyes wandered about the room, not willing to look directly at Hiei, "...Well... actually..."

"Who!" his voice was almost booming, making Kurama flinch.

"You're really not going to like it..."

"Just tell me."

"Please calm down first, and let me explain..."

* * *

The forest around the temple was as it always was, calm and serene with no problems in sight. The birds were fluttering around playfully, and the animals that were just coming out of hibernation were stretching as they left their caves and homes. 

"BOTAN?!!!!!"

The area around the temple shook from the booming voice, causing the birds to fly off in all directions while the bears and mammals ran and roared in response.

The redhead held Hiei's arm tightly, trying to get him to sit back down, "Please, Hiei, I told you to remain calm."

"How can I remain calm? You're not telling me things again," he growled.

"I didn't tell you because it never crossed my mind as something that you needed to know," he insisted, continuing at pulling the shorter teen's arm so he was seated on the lush couch.

"Hn."

"Come on, you damn lovebirds, I still need to check on Kurama's health and give you a prescription."

The redhead sat on the chair that Genkai pulled out for him and she seemed to run her hands over him without actually touching him, which was good since Hiei was not in the right mind at the moment and might have done something that he would regret.

Genkai smirked, sensing the teen's rage, and was tempted to 'accidentally' caress Kurama, but thought it better not to make the fox angry by teasing his little lover.

"You're right, Kurama. It's just a cold, I'll give you the list of herbs and you can make your own tea."

"Thank you, Genkai," he bowed to her before picking up his shirt.

The older woman watched the two leave, wondering about the younger human who was showing a rise in energy. Shrugging it off as nothing to do with her, Genkai headed back into the temple.

The two boys made their way out of the castle, but Hiei seemed to remain angry about the information he had just acquired.

"You have to calm down, Hiei," the redhead sighed, "There's nothing I could do, Botan came into this world looking for me, Koenma sent her to keep an eye on me."

Hiei continued to glare out into the forest as he barely listened to Kurama's explanation.

"I hate when you get like this. There's no reason for you to be so childish."

Hiei was about to retort when the tall Youko appeared before him and was scooping him up into his strong arms, "Hey! Put me down. Damn it! Stupid fox!"

"I told you I would just take you home like this. Stop fighting already, it'll be a lot faster!" he tried to get a better grip on the shorter human, but Hiei was quite capable of fighting even if his opponent was a lot stronger than him, "Ow!"

"Hn," Hiei managed to kick Kurama in a way that it would surprise but not really hurt and jumped from the tall height that Kurama was holding him at, "I'll walk."

"Hiei," Kurama tried to scold, but melted into his human form and followed after, "You can't really be that angry with me."

"I'm not... I'm just... annoyed..."

"Hiei... can we do something?"

"Like what?"

"Let me take you somewhere, but it'll be better if I take you there in Youko's form."

Hiei glared out of the corner of his eye, but eventually relented as he always would, "Is there at least away where you don't have to carry me like a child?"

"That's probably the safest way until you get used to it. Just man up, and allow me to baby you."

"Did you just tell me to man up?"

"Yes," the redhead smiled proudly.

"This coming from the most feminine man this world has ever seen?"

"Yes," he didn't lose a beat.

"...Fine," he held out his arms and waited as Kurama turned back into the silver giant, and easily lifted him into his arms and stealing a quick kiss before shooting off.

Hiei was rather glad that the fox had insisted that he carry him, the speed they were going at seemed impossible. He clung tightly to the white outfit and buried his face in the other's chest with his eyes closed tightly. Time blurred as the scenery changed, and he had no idea how long they were running, but was brought from his hiding by the soft coos of his lover's firm voice.

"Hiei, love, you can let go now."

Large coppery brown eyes took in the area in which they had landed, "Okay... where are we?"

"Nowhere, yet," he smiled before pulling something out from the folds of his white outfit.

Hiei pondered how he had not seen the compact through the gauzy fabric.

The silver fox flipped the compact open, revealing a silvery mirror.

"Do you really need to check your make up now?"

Kurama looked down on the smirking teen, giving a playful glare, but he did have the urge to smack Hiei, "I don't wear make-up."

Hiei chuckled before hearing something move above them, "What the fuck was that?"

Kurama just smiled, slipping the compact away, and looked up into the darkening sky.

"You paged?" a familiar voice called out from high above.

"What the- Botan?" Hiei growled. He found himself annoyed once again as he tried to figure out where she was.

The young girl sat on an oar which slowly lowered her down from nowhere.

"Ah, Hiei!" she shrieked, flying quickly to hide behind a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I've already seen you."

"It's alright Botan, I paged you, and I need to ask a favor."

"What's that?"

"I need a portal to the Makai."

"What? Why? I thought you never wanted to go back there! Why is Hiei here?"

"I want to show him the Makai."

"Kurama, you know I can't do that. Koenma would have my neck, he'd probably replace me."

Hiei smirked, "What's the problem?"

"Don't be mean," Kurama scolded, but turned to Botan, "Please, it would only be for a little bit. I want to show Hiei one of my caves, and I promise I have a special gem that would match your natural eyes."

The blue haired girl blushed a deep red, and Hiei realized as she landed that her normally light brown eyes were now a bubblegum pink, "Okay, but I can only give you an hour before you need to be back here."

"That's plenty of time," the Youko smiled.

Botan nodded, and lowered herself to the ground before hopping off of the floating oar. The blue haired girl led them into the shadowed part of the forest, and proceeded to a door that Hiei couldn't recall if there was there before or not. He was on bated breath as the door was opened only to reveal... the rest of the forest.

Hiei was confused, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Great, thanks, Botan," he leaned down and gave the girl a chaste kiss on the cheek, which made Hiei growl, "Sorry about him. He's been oddly possessive recently."

The girl just giggled, "I think you should know that's nothing recent."

Kurama chuckled before taking Hiei's hand, and pulling him through the door way, "We'll be back in an hour."

"Okay," she smiled sweetly, waving at the boys as they disappeared through the makai trees.

"Where are we?" his large eyes were wandering about the place.

"This is my world," the silver fox turned to face Hiei.

"Your world?"

"This is where I'm from, Hiei," he smiled brightly, "this is the demon world."

"Demon world!?"

"Shh, not so loud, love, there are a few demons nearby... they're not very strong, but let's not risk it," he put a finger over Hiei's lips and pulling him further into the forest to another opening, revealing a thick wall of vines, which seemed to quiver in anticipation at Kurama's approach.

"Hello my pretties," he stroked a leaf, which curled about his finger as a welcoming, and the vines pulled away, revealing a large opening to a cave.

"..." Hiei was stunned at the sight. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was as if a wave went through him in a way, and was surprised to see lights go up along the walls of the cave, leading them down a corridor and into a large room with a table set up with fluffy pillows, "Kurama, when was the last time you were here?"

"Hm, it was before I became human...so almost twenty years ago... Why?"

"How does this place looks so... kempt?"

"Kempt? Hiei? Did you just use the word 'kempt'?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Karasu comes here every now and then... Oh, sweetie, you've got to stop being so jealous of him. He means nothing to me other than a messenger," the fox approached Hiei and stroked the child like cheek, "So... we have an hour in the makai... Oh, what ever shall we do?"

"I don't know... what?"

Kurama's face went from playful to annoyed, "Sweetie, come here."

"Stop with the 'sweetie' thing, it's weirding me out."

Rolling his golden eyes, Kurama approached his shorter love, and pulled him closer, "Do you get it now?"

Hiei turned red at the hot volume under the sheer fabric that was pressed against his stomach.

"I'll make it very good for you, baby," he purred.

"No."

"What?" he was taken aback, he could smell the arousal practically dripping off of Hiei and it was driving him mad.

"Baby doesn't work either."

"Hiei," he growled, surprised to find that he was picking up a willing teen and carried him into the bedroom.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	12. Promises and Changes

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Rating: M, more for just in case...

Warning: Yaoi! Yay, Yaoi!

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, sorry this took so long. I started school a while ago, and things just got hectic and I could never seem to really write.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Promises and Changes (aka The chapter that refused to be written)

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot!" Hiei snarled from his position resting on Kurama's shoulder as the very happy but scolded fox made the way back to their meeting spot with Botan, "What the hell did you think you were doing?" 

"Sorry, Love, I've been celibate for almost two decades, okay? I got a little over zealous."

"I noticed," the young teen growled.

"You just make me that horny. At least I didn't put it in, I was just preparing you a little."

"Never 'prepare' me again," he growled.

"If you say so," he smirked as they made the last few steps through the portal and back into the Ningenkai.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Botan looked up at the teen on Kurama's back.

"He's fine," Kurama smiled, and pulled a gold bracelet decorated with small pink gems from his sheer garments.

"Ooh!" the girl squealed as she accepted the gift.

"Matches your eyes perfectly."

"Really? You think so?" she turned to Hiei for his approval, but he just looked at her confused.

"What do you want, woman?"

"Your opinion."

"I don't give a shit about jewelry."

"Yeah, I'm sure that you picked that necklace out for Shuuichi without thinking about how it went with his eyes."

"…It looks good," he muttered out, feeling his face start to burn before he slapped at the back he was resting on, "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry," Kurama giggled moving his hands away from the teen's ass, "I thought you might be slipping."

"Stupid horny demon," he muttered.

"I didn't hear any complaints when-"

Hiei's hand clamped over his mouth, "That's enough out of you, fox. It's time to go home."

Youko chuckled, pulling the hand away from his mouth, "We'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay, good night, boys," the blue haired girl waved to them as she seated herself on her oar, and flew off.

Kurama almost fell to his knees coughing.

"Shit, you're still sick, you idiot," Hiei pushed away from Kurama's back and stood in front of him even though he still felt awkward.

"I'll be fine. I can make more of the tea when we get to my house."

"Hn," Hiei flattened his hand against Kurama's warm chest, rubbing him in slow circles, "Should we walk home?"

"No, it'll be easier if I run. Hold on tight, okay?"

Hiei buried his face in the crook of Kurama's neck, letting his lover carry him home.

When they arrived in his bedroom, Hiei sat on the bed and watched in interest as Kurama followed the list that Genkai had given him, and pulled a few plants out. The plants twisted a little as Kurama held his hand out over them and some began to flower while others grew taller, ripe with bright green or gold leaves.

"What are they?" he looked over leaves Kurama was gathering.

"This," he held up a simple single point leaf that had come from a small potted plant with red fruit, "is ginseng. I'm sure you know about it… this one," he picked up a long stem with purple flowers, "is hyssop, it's generally used for common colds and throat ailments… These are a few plants from the Makai, but they're similar to things that they use in the asprin."

"Do you know this one?" the redhead pulled his favorite flower from his hair. 

"Rose? Is that really good for a cold?"

"Actually this one's pretty good for vitamin E which is good for the skin, but it's also good when romancing a lover," he rolled the stem between his fingers, making the rose twirl in a dance, "No thorns, I promise."

Hiei huffed, rather embarrassed to be receiving flowers from his boyfriend.

Leaving a kiss on Hiei's forehead, Kurama went to make a tea out of the ingredients.

Looking about the room, Hiei continued to twirl the rose between his thumb and forefinger. His room was nothing like Hiei's, for one, you could see the floor. The next noticeable things were the books and notebooks on the neat desk. He noticed a photograph in a silver frame, and walked closer to see the large photograph of himself with the redhead standing behind him when they had had a class visit to the mountains, he didn't really recall the trip other than Kurama insisting on teaching Hiei about every plant life that they passed. They hadn't been dating then, but he never thought twice about the possessive arm that Kurama had put around him, thinking it more to be out of fear that he might fall off the wall.

Picking up the frame, he noticed something that had fallen out from behind, a sketching of some sort...

It looked almost like Karasu, but the handsome man had large pointed ears, and a set of bat wings protruding from his back... "Kuronue?"

"Yes... that's him..." Kurama had a sad smile on his lips.

"Hn... you're very good... Why haven't I seen any of your drawings before?"

"Because... there are only two things that I've ever drawn well..."

"Kuronue and roses?" he asked, pretending not to care that his boyfriend was still hooked on a dead demon.

Kurama chuckled softly, "No..."

"Hn?"

The redhead sat the tea on the desk to steep as he opened up a drawer, and pulled out a few sheets of paper to hand to Hiei.

"Me?"

This time it was a shy smile.

"Why am I sleeping in all of these pictures?"

"Because that's when you're the most defenseless and adorable," he laughed, and took the sketches back and put them in his drawer again and picked up his tea.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Hiei was glaring at the amused but apologetic redhead, "I don't like you anymore." 

"Oh, come on, Hiei, admit it, you love me no matter what."

"Hn," he pulled the blankets up and about him tighter and rolled away from the demon.

"How was I supposed to know that you could catch my cold? I'm just glad it's nothing more than a cold on you. I would assume that a demon virus would be deadly to... never mind," he smiled sweetly, kissing Hiei on the forehead, "Hm... I'd say 99.6"

"How do you know that?" he was rather surprised by the teen's astounding lips.

"I took your temperature earlier, silly," he held up the thermometer that had been inserted into Hiei's ear, "Now, you get comfy. I promised to take good care of you today while your aunt is out with her boyfriend and your sister is being tutored at school."

* * *

Time passed and the loving couple was once again seated in their usual place in the dark forest. The moon was high and full in its glory, it had been a few months since the two had managed to at least get to third base in the Makai, and Kurama had been dancing around a subject that Hiei had no real concept of. The silver fox nuzzled into Hiei's neck, licking and the soft skin. 

"Can you believe it, Hiei? A full year..." the silver fox purred contently with his boyfriend at his side under one of his larger lamp weeds.

"Hn," Hiei shrugged as he picked up the Chinese food they had picked up and was still having difficulty with the chopsticks since Kurama had refused to let him ask for forks and spoons.

"Come on, you aren't excited?"

"Not really," he huffed, deciding to shovel the food into his mouth straight from the carton.

"Hiei! This a romantic moment, and you're going to eat like a slob?"

"If I don't eat like a slob, I won't be able to eat," he growled. He was getting annoyed with Kurama's odd nature that night, at school the redhead was clinging to him at every moment, and although he loved the feel of Kurama against him, it was rather embarrassing with Yukina back at school and watching them with a small smile, "Look, Kurama, you've known me for a long time. I just don't care about romance."

"Yes you do."

"When?"

"When it's just you and me..." he took the carton from Hiei's hand, and tried not to sound too annoyed, "With no food between us."

"Ch'."

"Hiei," he purred, begging for the other's attentions.

"What?" he tried not to growl. He truly loved Kurama, he knew that, but right now he was really hungry... "What are you doing?" Hiei finally asked, although Kurama was always overly affectionate, it was new to him to have the fox so focused on his neck, licking and nipping at him.

"Will you allow me to mark you?" his breath was hot against Hiei's next.

"Mark me?" he looked up to see the silver demon leaning over him, his fangs only a little longer than normal, but still enough to tell Hiei what his plans were for this 'marking'.

"Please," he ran his cold nose over the joining of Hiei's shoulder and neck, "It will only hurt a little."

"What are you going to do?"

"I sink my teeth into this sweet little neck of yours, which marks you as my mate. Mine alone," he purred, recalling the feel of Hiei's body against his own.

"…Yes…" he could never say no to the beautiful fox nuzzling at his skin, lovingly.

"I love you so much Hiei," Kurama stated before sinking his teeth into the other's neck.

It didn't hurt at all is what surprised Hiei the most, at least not at first…

"Ah!" a searing headache laced through his forehead as Kurama finished lapping at the little blood from his lover's neck.

"Hiei? What's wrong?"

"My head!" his hands covered the front of his face as slit formed on his forehead.

"Let me see!" Kurama looked so frightened as he saw blood pouring from the wound, "Oh… Inari!"

"What's going on?" he gritted out, having trouble opening his eyes with the blood getting in them.

"I- I don't know. I never thought that anything like this would happen," Shuuichi appeared and held Hiei's hands tightly to keep him from hurting himself further as the rest of his body started to spasm and arch with pain filling his every sense.

"Kurama!" his face twisted as he bared his teeth and he contorted against Kurama's body, who was holding him as close as possible to his chest. He was striving hard just to remain conscious. His vision was consisting mostly of black splotches than of the beauty that he knew somewhere in the back of his pain fogged brain

"I'm here, love, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on."

After almost ten minutes of agonizing pain, Hiei started to calm down and the pain lessened dramatically.

Shuuichi sat back on his heels as he studied Hiei's forehead, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe at the blood covering his beloved's forehead, "I didn't know it was possible."

"What…" he tried to control his ragged breathing, "what happened?"

"… Did… did you know that you have demon in your blood?"

"What?"

"You have a Jagan… a third eye," emerald eyes

"I'm… a demon?"

"Well… you're a descendant of a demon. You still have demon blood in you."

"I don't understand."

"Thousands of years ago, there was no barrier between the human and the demon world. An outbreak between the worlds caused the spirit world to separate us, but a few demons decided that they preferred the peaceful life of a human than trying to survive with other demons. As time passed most demons mated with humans, creating children with less and less demon blood. I'm sure there are many people with a small amount of demon's blood running through their veins. I must have triggered yours when I claimed you."

"What does this mean?"

"That you'll be wearing a lot more bandanas," he traced a light finger around the glowing eye, which sent a shiver down Hiei's body, "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"No," he breathed out unsteadily, "it felt…"

Needing no more words, Kurama leaned closer to place soft lips on the corner of the Jagan.

A low, throaty growl was emitted from Hiei's throat.

"I'm going to take that as a good sign," Kurama smirked.

"…Yes…" he managed to drawl out, staring unseeingly at those lush lips.

"Hm… we better leave… We'll visit Genkai tomorrow."

"What about… this thing?" Hiei's eyes nearly crossed as he tried look up at the third eye now adorning his head. It felt… oddly comfortable there, as if was supposed to be there the entire time.

"You're so hot," Kurama pulled a hand that had been pressed against Hiei's cheek.

"You say that every time."

"No, Hiei, I mean that you're skin… it's almost burning. I feel that I'm almost touching fire…" Kurama continued brushing his fingers lightly over his lover's face.

"I don't feel any warmer."

"You wouldn't."

"What's going on?"

"For one… you can get out of school without even having to trick the thermometer again."

"I only did that… five times…"

"A month," Shuuichi snickered.

"Hn," Hiei grinned, placing a soft kiss on Kurama's lips.

"So warm," he cuddled closer to the other demon.

"Does this mean that I will live forever?"

Shuuichi laughed, "No, but your life expectancy is much longer, I assume."

"So… we'll be together for all that time?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"Oh, Inari," Kurama sighed out.

"What?" Hiei looked up.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again," he flung his arms about his lover's shoulders, "Come, you're staying with me tonight."

"I would like to be able to walk tomorrow," Hiei growled.

"Don't worry," he laughed, "I just want to keep you with me to make sure that nothing else happens with you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged, not really believing the horny teen.

* * *

"Genkai?" Kurama called out as they entered the temple. 

"Your boy-toy's powers have fully woken?"

"You knew?" the redhead looked at the shorter woman blankly with surprise.

"For always having your hands all over him, you don't seem to notice anything about him."

Hiei glared at his mate out of the corner of his eye, "You should have seen this coming?"

Kurama shrugged shyly with a nervous smile, "Oops?"

"Idiot," he shook his head before he turned to Genkai, "Is this permanent?"

"From what I can tell, yes. You're not being sustained by Kurama's energy, it seems that it was the key to unlocking your powers, but you're permanently demon now."

"He's a fire demon, we figure," Kurama noted to Genkai as she continued her examination of the teen.

"Yes, the fact that his body temperature seems to have nearly doubled would be a good sign of that… What I don't like is that it went up when he was angry with you just a moment ago. You're going to have to learn to control yourself or you might set some place on fire because someone pisses you off."

"Oh my… maybe you shouldn't go to school…"

"No, just keep dumb and dumbest away from me," Hiei corrected.

* * *

TBC 


	13. Training

Werefox

By: SanguineFox

Warning: Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters there in.

Chapter 13: Training

* * *

Kurama chuckled softly from the safe distance on what could probably be considered the porch of the old temple. 

Hiei glared back at the amused redhead before he recieved another blow to the head, "Damn it woman, I got almost all of them."

"That's not all of them," she easily met his glare.

Hiei formed another fire ball in his fist, but the woman only hit him once again, "Damn it!"

"Try again, and this time focus on the targets, not your lover boy."

Hiei turned to glare at Kurama for a moment before retuning to the small pieces of wood that Genkai had set up for him to practice with. He had been improving greatly, and his control over his power and temper were becoming a bit easier as time passed.

Breathing heavily, he managed to take all but one. He braced himself for another smack from the teacher, but it never came.

"I have to admit that I am rather impressed with how far you've come, Hiei," Kurama chuckled as he finally approached when Genkai said that they were done for the day and headed in to enjoy a cup of tea that Kurama had promised.

"You're only saying that so you might get something tonight."

"Is that so wrong?" he pouted.

"Hn, damn perverted fox."

"Don't forget, Hiei, you are mine," he stepped closer so he could slide his finger along the opening of Hiei's shirt to lightly graze the marks in his neck.

A shiver ran through Hiei's spine at the controling nature of Kurama's tone.

"And if I want to play with you..." he easily had Hiei pinned to the ground, but the fire demon only smirked, and reversed the hold, "What...?"

"Don't forget Kurama, these powers may be knew, but I've always been a good fighter."

"Yes, but you weren't stronger than me then..." he pouted, knowing that his fun was now over.

"It's time to head home, Yukina's making spaghetti tonight... she wanted to know if you'd like to join tonight."

"No, sorry, Hiei, but it's a full moon, I need to be out. You know how I get when the moon is out."

"Hn," Hiei shrugged.

"So you won't be joining me tonight, either?" he was genuinely sad, but Hiei thought that it was still part of the redhead's little mind games.

"No."

"... Guess it'll just be Karasu and me once again..."

"Karasu?" he growled.

"Oops, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hiei advanced on the 'innocent' fox.

"Nothing, just that Karasu seems to be spending more time with Youko than you."

"Fine, I'll be there tonight," he growled before disppearing in a huff.

Kurama grasped at his chest, trying to keep the pain from showing.

"Are you still trying to play dumb?"

"i'M SORRY?" he turned to see the old woman watching him from the stairs.

"You're connection is going to be the death of you."

"I'll be fine... when Hiei realizes his full potential I'm sure..."

"He doesn't undrestand the demon ways, he won't know if you don't tell him."

"... I know...but... I feel as if I sort of forced him into this... and he... if he were to claim me... there'd be no going back. It was in the moment that I marked him without explaining what it truly meant."

"You're telling me too much," the old woman grunted.

"Sorry, but there isn't really much to tell anyway... It's very odd, I've been with several kinds of demons in my life as Youko..."

"you're bordering on too much information again."

"And quite a few of those were fire demons... They're very passionate, but Hiei... He runs hot and cold..."

Genkai shrugged, "Mabe it has something to do with the koorime blood that was also activated when you marked him."

"Koorime? Are you really sensng that?" he looked at the wrinkled woman in surprise, "There might be a bigger problem than I thought..."

"Not really, it seems that Hiei has naturally been able to balance his internal temperatures."

"...I can't believe I didn't notice..."

"Maybe if you weren't trying to just get in his pants..."

"I'm a fox demon! What do you want from me?"

* * *

Hiei tapped his foot against the ground as he had another 'glare off' with Karasu. 

"I can't believe that you're a demon."

"I can't believe you still think that you have a chance with Kurama."

The silver fox enjoyed watching the angry men, they were quite the entertainment to him.

"Go to hell."

"You first."

"Boys, boys, boys," Kurama finally stepped between them, "there's no need to fight over little ol' me."

"Who's fighting over you. I really just hate that bastard," Hiei growled.

"See, Kurama, he won't even fight for your love."

"That's because he doesn't have to," the fun had run out and now he felt as if he were dealing with two children, "Now, Karasu, just give me the details of the Makai."

"Yomi believes you dead and gone."

"Good," he sighed heavily.

"Hn, who is this Yomi, anyway?"

"The lord over a third of the Makai. Kurama, here, screwed him and ran off with a large chunk of his treasure."

The silver fox was turning a bright color, "Karasu!"

"It's disgusting when you act like this shy human, that used to be your proudest moment."

"Used to. Now this is," Kurama smiled proudly as he wrapped his arms about Hiei.

"You're making me sick," the crow demon rolled his eyes, and his metal mask hid his annoyed sneer.

"Hn," Hiei was starting to get equally annoyed with the fox's actions, "Aren't you done for the night, can't you just go back to the demon world?"

"Oh, little human, I don't care if you have learned to use a bit of youki, you'll always be pathetic in my book," Karasu eyed the Youko a little longer before disappearing.

"Can't you just kill him, already?"

"I still need his services a little longer."

"What kind of services?" he glared out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing important," he ho-hummed, "Well, we're alone now..."

"Hn, I'm going home."

"Hiei," the fox's grip tightened a little bit, "Are you already tired of me?"

"What?" he was completely surprised by the insecurities of such a sensual demon.

Kurama let out a heavy sigh, releasing Hiei from his grasp, "Never mind, I'll just see you in school tomorrow."

"Kurama?" he tried to question, but Kurama turned into a fox and quickly disappeared into the brushes.

* * *

This had to be the most infuriating mate ever! Kurama grew impatient as Hiei now used his new powers to threaten him whenever he got to close. Hiei had learned control over his power and control over his mate in just one night. 

"But... Hiei..."

"I said no, Shuuihci," he groweled, shoving the taller teens arms from about him, as he side glanced to his sister who was still giggling at his expense.

With a frustrated sigh, the redhead stood from the lunch table and walked away.

"What's going on with the two of you?" even Yusuke was getting a little weirded out by Kurama's need to be all over the shorter teen, but the girls had seemed rather entertained by it.

"It's... complicated, but there's something else with K... Shuuichi..." he watched his moody boyfriend going down the hall. His chest pulled a little and he knew what he had to do... sort of...

* * *

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama chuckled softly as the shorter teen had him pressed against the bathroom wall. The redhead had planned to find a place alone when someone was suddenly pushing him into the boys' bathroom. 

"Hn," he caught those full lips in a nipping kiss before moving to Kurama's neck, suckling on it softly.

"Hiei..." he groaned louder, trying to keep his volume down, but the little fire demon had no idea what he was doing to his loins right now.

"Shit, fox," Hiei barely managed as he pulled back, panting. He wanted so much more, but knew that it wasn't the place... maybe the time, but definitely not the place.

"Mm, don't say that while we're in here, Hiei."

"S-Stop squirming," he was having enough problems trying to restrain himself without the friction the normally calm student was making.

"I can't, Hiei, please, just... do something..."

"Our first time will not be in the school's bathroom," he growled, managing to pull away.

"Mm, let it be here, it's fine," he purred, reaching out his fingers to just barely graze over Hiei's neck and chest.

"Sorry, Fox, there's no way," he was feeling a little awkward pulling away. He really wanted to touch every inch of Kurama inside and out, but this was not theway he imaginedhis first time with Kurama to be. Actually he was surprised that the Youko had been as restrained as he had been when he had Hiei under him.

"Mm, Hiei," his aluring voice was soft and too tempting, not did the soft fingers tracing his chest through the thin shirt he was wearing help his situation, "please..."

The warm breath of Kurama against his skin was that most intense feeling he had ever had, there was something almost primal in him that told him the only way he would survive was to slam the beautiful teen against the wall and rip off his clothes before taking him in the most intimate of ways.

"Hiei!" the redhead pouted as the new fire demon pulled away.

"Damn it, Kurama! Our first time will not be in the boy's bathroom in our school!" Hiei shouted.

"Especially when you have a teacher present," a deep voice practically boomed, and the teacher came out from one of the stalls.

"M-Mr. Sensui," Kurama flushed a deep red.

"I think it's time for the two of you to get to class?"

"...Of course," Kurama was completely flustered, and grabbed the glaring Hiei's hand before dragging him out of the room.

"Damn in, Kurama, what you do to me sometimes..." Hiei muttered as they stood in the hall for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

"I don't do anything."

"Throwing yourself at me every chance you get, even when we're in front of my sister?"

"I wasn't throwing myself at you, Hiei," he was obviously very angry with his mate, "I just wanted to hug you, isn't really all that wrong?"

"When it's in front of those idiots and my sister."

"Damn it," Kurama huffed, and straightened himself when the bell went off to sgnal a change of class, "Fine, then I guess touching is out of our relationship."

"What? No, Kurama..." he was so frustrated with the constantly horny fox, but he was too proud to say that he need Kurama in that way, too. His pride kept him from going after the very annoyed redhead.

* * *

It had been a long day, and the fight he had had with Kurama was still weighing heavilly upon him. He had told Yukina that he would be home late, and had been walking through the park, hoping Kurama would show up, but with the sun setting, he decided to see if Kurama had just gone straight home from school. 

Although his powers were still needing improving, the fire demon coul easily sense when a demonic force was sent at him from behind. He barely managed to dodge in time.

"Karasu," Hiei growled loudly at the dark shadow, "What are you doing? I thought you went back to the demon world already."

"As a human, I was willing to wait for you to die before claiming what was rightfully mine to begin with, but as a demon, I can challenge you to a battle for the right to own the Youko's love."

"I refuse to battle you over that. Kurama is no trophy. He is my lover, and mine alone. You will leave now, Karasu, and you will never bother my mate again," he wasn't sure what had come over him, but it was as if the words had been in him the entire time, but he could never bring himself to actually say anything.

"You don't believe that the Youko is worth fighting for? You really don't deserve him, you pathetic human half breed."

"I would fight for my fox to my last breath, but you have no chance of winning him, and there is no reason for me to fight you. Face it, Crow, Kurama loves me, and I love him. You have no chance against that."

Even through that mask, Hiei could see the thin man's face contort into one of rage and fury as he shouted, "I do if you're dead."

"Argh!" Hiei clamped his hand over his shoulder where he was suddenly bleeding from.

"Now, little spitfire, it's time for you to die!"

A cool voice seemed to echo through the alley way, "Spitfire… hm… I think that I like it."

"K-Kurama…" Karasu looked around, almost frightened.

"What have I told you about teasing my beloved?" Kurama asked eerily calm as he approached the tall crow.

"Your beloved does not deserve you. He is not willing to fight for you! He may be a demon now, but he still thinks like a pathetically weak human."

"That is because my love is not stupid. He has not been properly trained yet. He would have no chance in defeating you, and he knows better than to treat me as some object that is to be passed around to anyone that can fight. If all I wanted was someone to treat me as nothing but a trophy lover, I would have given myself to a cold, heartless bastard like you long ago."

"You make no sense, Youko. You are the greatest of thieves from the demon world, and yet you waste you time in this human world of weaklings and pathetic creatures. You are a demon, you do not belong here!"

"He's right," Hiei stated suddenly.

"What? Hiei?" Kurama turned to face his mate.

"You belong in the demon world."

"No, I… I belong with you, Hiei," he tried to read his lover, but had no idea as to why Hiei was talking like that.

The short teen held his hand out in front of him, and a ball of black fire flickered into life, "I don't exactly belong here myself, either…"

Karasu glared at the redhead, he despised that human side of the fox. He let out a soft purr as the moon came into view and the Youko made his appearance.

"That's it… your assistance is no longer required, Karasu. You are free."

"You stupid fox. I was free from the beginning," he threw a bomb at the tall demon, but Kurama managed to dodge, and the garbage can behind him erupted instead, "you have never had any control over me. I allowed you to tell me what to do, but you have never been my master."

"Then why are you still here?" Hiei growled, stepping between the crow and his fox.

"Ha, you think you can stop me, human?" Karasu stepped up to the teen and easily lifted him by the neck before effortlessly flinging him into the brick wall before Kurama could do anything.

"Stop this Karasu."

"You are the most infamous demon in the Makai… You should be with another great demon, not some low classed human turned demon. I will defeat you, and show you that you are mine."

"I will never be yours, Karasu, you are just a lowly servant," the Youko's hand balled into fists ready to kill.

"My beloved fox. You are too beautiful when you are angry, I just love that look in your eyes. It's as if at any moment you will reach out and rip my throat out."

"That's not such a bad idea," his hand gripped at the crow's throat, clenching tightly.

Karasu just smirked, a small chuckle coming from behind his mask.

Anger dropped from the fox's expression and he pulled away, but a line of small bombs had been sent through his arm, his left arm lay uselessly at his side, "Damn it."

A sickening smirk lit in those violet eyes as Karasu removed his mask, revealing his true nature. The long black hair turned blonde, and Karasu's energy seemed to spike.

Kurama jumped further back, knowing now what his enemy's true power was. Pulling a seed from his hair with his good hand, the Youko let the whip snap. He had to keep as far from the crow demon as possible, but now that he had no use of his left arm, he was thrown off balance.

With speed that caught Kurama completely off guard, the crow was up against him, running a finger across his chest before playing with the necklace that Hiei had given him, "How funny, your little lover's trinket will be the death of you."

Kurama watched wide eyed as Karasu took a few steps back and a pressure in his chest made him black out.

"Karasu!" Hiei's deep voice nearly shook the area, and Karasu turned with a murderous glare in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the death that Hiei's ruby eyes seemed to promise.

"Oh… the human awakes? You're too late, your lover's dead…" his long, pale fingers tangled with the silver mass of hair that was splayed about the beautiful fox in a twisted sense of beauty.

"You're next."

"Ha, you really think that you can beat me? The Youko thought that he could defeat me and he was considered the best in the Makai. You… you barely know how to control your…"

A shadowy aura blacked out the entire alley, it was such an intense dark that Karasu was starting to have trouble breathing. He was not stupid, and in the time that Hiei stood before him, Karasu decided that his fun was over for the day.

"My love is dead," he stated proudly, "I've done what I came here to do. Even in death, he is a glorious sight."

Hiei was about to throw the fire ball that Genkai had taught him how to do, but it took him too long to form the energy the old teacher had explained to him, and Karasu disappeared.

Once he had displaced the energy, he turned to the fallen fox. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Taking slow steps, Hiei bit his lip as he felt his heart fall. The silver fox was wanton on the ground, his hair sprawled across his face, stained with the blood of the puddle he was soaking in.

With shaky hands, Hiei easily lifted the Youko into his arms and held him close, burying his face in the reddened hair not even noticing the smears that now marked him and his clothes.

Hiei had no idea how much time passed since Karasu left, all he knew was the lifeless body in his arms. Not once, since he could remember had he ever cried, but he felt the burning sensation in his eyes and the warm liquid fell from the corner of his eye.

"Kurama," he held the demon tightly to his chest as more tears fell and he began to rock back and forth. He just couldn't come to terms with it. It wasn't possible. He had just promised Kurama that they would be together.

The moon was high in the air, casting a silvery glow over them, Hiei was so lost in his depression and tears that he didn't notice the long fingers that twitched before slowly raising up to caress his cheek.

"Hiei...I can't breathe..." his low voice was a bare whisper, but Hiei heard every word, and his body shook.

"Kurama," Hiei kissed the fox all over his face before meeting his lips.

Accepting the kiss, Kurama managed to get his arms about the other's neck, even the terribly damaged one. Taking a deep breath from Hiei. After a while Kurama felt Hiei feeding him ki, he wasn't sure when or how Hiei had learned to do that, but he was able to call on enough energy to transform back into his human form, cradled against Hiei's chest.

"Hiei," he pushed away, the teen was giving him far more energy than he should be capable of transferring, "stop. Stop!"

It was too late, Hiei passed out into Kurama's chest, and slept soundly.

* * *

TBC 


	14. Healing

**Werefox**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the characters therein.

Warning: Yaoi!

Rating: M

Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers. I hope you like this chapter, I think this story is finally winding down to the last chapters, and I never plan on writing a story this long again.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Healing**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Hiei as he slept, he was content with where he was resting. It smelled of Kurama, fresh cut roses in a light rain. Even though he was surrounded by darkness he could follow the scent and buried his nose in the warmth. Even though he was surrounded by warmth inside he was oddly cold, which he could barely remember feeling cold from before Kurama's marking. 

With his shoulder still feeling as it were shattered, Hiei was amazed that his arm moved at all to hold that rose scented warmth closer, and he recalled the feeling of loss. His mind had gone blank when he woke in the alley to see his beloved fox sprawled in the alley like some trash that had been tossed aside. A sob wracked his body, and he held tighter to the soft...redhead?

"Kurama?" he was surprised at how gruff and pathetic he sounded. His throat was dry, and the brightness of the sun peeking through the light blue curtains stung his eyes.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried, he was apparently fine, although a bit banged up as he sat in a chair next to him, leaning over his thin frame to hold the young demon.

"Ow," he tried to squirm from the painful hold Kurama had on him. Something wasn't right. He knew Kurama had hugged him just as hard before, and it wasn't his bruised ribs that were making it unbearable, "What the fuck is going on? What happened to me? Why can't I open the jagan?"

"Don't worry," he smiled down as his mate as he pulled away, stroking the spiky hair as he sat up from the bed where he had been holding Hiei, "it will return to you. I tried to give you most of your youki back, but I'm not as well trained as you are apparently... I'm not really sure how to do it."

"Do what?"

"You really don't know?" concerned emerald eyes looked over the teen in the small bed.

"Know what? What happened?" he tried not to enjoy the soft fingers that were ghosting over him, making sure nothing hurt.

"You transferred a dangerous amount of your energy into me. I tried to stop you, but I was too weak. By the time I was able to push you away, you had already passed out," the worried redhead frowned, his finger stroking just around the tightly shut jagan.

"Is that not supposed to happen?"

"It's possible... it's just that you usually have to be trained by a healer to be able to do that... and you should be able to control how much you give to a person."

"Hn," Hiei just huffed, looking up at the redhead sitting in the chair next to him, "How long have I been out?"

"Just the night, we missed school this morning, but Mother called your Aunt explaining that we had both gotten food poison ... you spent most of the night huddled with a trash can, by the way."

"Great," he rolled his eyes, trying not to notice how his third eye seemed to roll around as well.

"You just need to get some rest, your ki will return to you slowly. I'll make us something to eat in the mean time."

"I'm not hungry..."

"You will be," he promised.

"Kurama," he managed to mutter when the redhead started to leave.

"Yes?"

"...I... I'm kind of cold..."

"I'll grab you another blanket."

"I don't want another blanket..."

"Hm?"

"C... could you...?" his cheeks seemed to flare a slight pink.

Understanding Hiei completely, the redhead smiled and slipped behind Hiei on the bed, and wrapped his arms about the other gently as he found comforting warmth against his boyfriend.

Hiei couldn't even find the energy to grunt as he slipped back into welcome unconsciousness.

Kurama smiled, this was the Hiei he remembered, who felt so comfortable in his arms, it was as if he should always be there.

* * *

Hiei woke alone, but feeling stronger. The smell of cooking lured him into the kitchen, where he found Kurama having a somber conversation with his mother as they made what Hiei was hoping to be spaghetti and a salad. 

"Oh, Hiei, you're awake," Shiori smiled at who she saw as her son-in-law.

"You shouldn't be walking around on your own just yet," Kurama placed the knife on the cutting board, and rushed to help Hiei to a chair.

"I'm fine," he assured, pushing the redhead's hand from him. He barely noticed the saddened look before the redhead smiled softly again.

"I'm glad. Mother and I were really worried for a while. I took you to Genkai to heal you, and she did what she could, but said it was up to you to heal yourself."

"Are you sure she just doesn't like me?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "She did all that was in her power, but she knows that I am fairly descent when it comes to healing salves and such... After dinner, I'll change your bandages."

Shiori set a large plate filled with both spaghetti and a helping of salad in front of Hiei, "Eat up, Shuuichi tells me that you're going to be needing your strength."

"Hn," Hiei nodded and began to eat, allowing the worried Kurama to stroke his hair and neck as he ate.

When they had all finished dinner, Kurama led Hiei up stairs and gently removed the bandages, stating that they were about healed, and that everything was looking good.

"Hn, what about you?"

"Just a few scars that will fade in a few days," he assured.

"What about that?" he was more demanding as he pointed at the large burst of discoloration that took up most of Kurama's chest.

"Do you really think that I'd allow Karasu to use a gift from you as a way to finish me?" he smiled sweetly, "I was able to protect myself for the most part..."

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have anything to replace that with..." he stared down at his hands, he was frustrated with the whole situation, Kurama had marked him, and he had used that necklace as a way of marking Kurama... now that it was gone...

"Now, now," Kurama lifted Hiei's chin, "I don't want you shedding anymore tears."

"I have never cried-"

"Even when you thought that you had lost me forever?" he dared Hiei to lie to him.

Hiei swallowed hard, and avoided those large, emerald eyes.

"I have the proof right here," he pulled a couple round pebbles from his hair.

"...You had that in your hair?"

"I'm magic," he waved off the discussion.

"What are they?" he eyed the dark red, almost black spheres.

"They're a very rare gem in the Makai, and I have never seen any like this," he smiled, "I don't think there's anything like this in any of the three worlds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tear gems."

"Tear...gems?"

"Yes, they come from a very cold clan of demons, called koorime."

"Koorime? The ice demons?"

"Yes, an all female sect."

"What are you trying to say?" Hiei growled, not liking the little smile thatwas currently playing over Kurama's lips.

"Nothing," Kurama smiled sweetly, holding up the two gems, "but these are probably the rarest of gems now."

Hiei blinked at them, and picked one up, "This came from me?"

Kissing him on the cheek, "I'll put them onto chains, and make a necklace for each of us."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, Hiei," he sat on the edge of the bed gently, but kept some distance between them, "but to be honest, I'm glad that you cried these... I was beginning to think that you were already tired of me... you always seem so much more interested in training now... you never let me touch you."

"What are you talking about, Kurama, you're almost constantly..." he trailed off as he noticed the way the redhead was restraining himself, keeping back with out his realization, "Shit..."

"Hiei, there's something I never told you when I first asked to mark you..."

"What?"

"It's... not considered normal for most demons to mate... and even more so for Youko..."

The young demon remained silent, he couldn't even pretend to imagine that he knew where it was that the redhead might be going with this.

"...I know as a human, you were more than willing to spend your life with me... as a demon... that's a lot more time..."

"Do you regret it?" Hiei asked, incredulously.

"What? No! Of course not."

"Well, the way you're putting it... it seems like you expected another life after I died."

"You know that's not how it is," Kurama grew angry, slamming his hands on the bed on either side of Hiei. He leaned in closer, pressing their lips together harshly, in the most demanding of ways, almost trying to punish Hiei.

Without a word, both were set at ease as they kissed again, this time softer.

"Just get some rest," he pulled away, but was caught about the waist with a weak hold. He smiled, and laid on the bed next to Hiei, placing his hand gently on the other's chest. The two smiled at each other, content to just rest next to their love.

* * *

A time of peace passed for a while once the two managed to heal completely. Kurama assumed that Karasu believed him dead and passed around the rumor that he had been the one to kill him. It didn't really matter to either of them, but they began to question what they would do when their time in the ningenkai ended. When Yukina was to age, it would be hard for no one to notice that her twin brother still remained 17. 

"You might have to tell her," Kurama offered, but both were wary of this choice.

"I can't do that," was his final decision. They had been going back and forthover what they would do when the time came, but even in what was normaly their sancturary, the two boys found no comfort.

Kurama shook his head, "What are you going to do? Just walk away when people begin to notice that we're not aging? This is serious, no one is allowed to know about the demon world... so much harm can come to people if they figure it out and decided to explore."

"How do we even know that my aging has slowed like yours? I'm not full blooded demon!"

Emerald eyes went wide, fear shook him to the very core. The idea of losing Hiei so soon seemed to be a forgotten fear, like one gets over thunder and lightning only to be caught in the worst storm in history. "N-no, it's not possible..."

"I haven't even been a demon for a year, yet. We don't know the full effects. Yukina hasn't really aged yet, either."

"Once you're partially demon, you're full demon," it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Hiei.

"How can we be so sure?"

"Your body heals like a demon, the wounds from Karasu became minor annoyances in just a few days. There's no way that your body is capable of regeneration but not of youth... it just doesn't make sense."

Hiei fell silent, he wasn't sure if he wished it were true or not. To have to watch his twin sister grow old and die without him, it wasn't fair. His sister was the only good thing he knew he would always have in his life. He let out a heavy sigh as he drew his whimpering redhead into his arms, resting his head against Kurama's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hiei... this may sound selfish, but I really hope that you can live with me for the span of our demon lives together..."

"..." he didn't want to hear that, he was so confused as it was.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, but neither moved. Kurama's hand remained gripping Hiei's shirt as they were lost in their own thoughts.

Neither knew how much time truly passed as they sat there with nothing left to say to one another other than wish the other knew how he felt.

"There's no going back," Hiei finally reasoned, he didn't want to admit out loud that he thought he would prefer to live with Kurama. It sounded sick to him that he was willing to sit by and watch as his sister aged and eventually passed and he didn't want to admit that to Kurama.

Kurama chewed on his lower lip as he felt his heart ache, he had changed Hiei's life so drastically when he had marked him, and it seemed that Hiei was already regretting it. Not sure if he wanted to face the truth, he slipped into his Youko skin and leaned over his lover, "Well, if there's no going back then we might as well make the best of what we have... you and me... no clothes required."

Hiei's ruby eyes went wide as he was taken by surprise, it was not a full moon and they had not discussed Youko's appearances since the incident with Karasu. Their serious discussion faded in the back of his mind as Kurama leaned over him and licked his Hiei's neck and ear in one swoop before blowing cool air across the sensitive skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei growled as he felt Kurama's hand wriggling into the back of his pants.

"Well... you are bottom." 

"Whoa! Who the hell said I was bottom?" he managed to push him to the ground, but Youko only laughed, and easily turned them over.

"You... can be top when I'm human, but in this form, love? I'm always in charge," one hand had Hiei's wrists pinned above his head while the other roamed lower down the petite form, "Speaking of which, we've been mated for almost a year now."

"Yeah, and?"

"Hiei. Listen to me. We're MATED... I want to MATE with my MATE. Do you see where this is going?"

Hiei was frozen, his voice caught in his throat.

"How about now?" he stroked over Hiei's crotch, enjoying the heat emanating.

Hiei jumped slightly, "Can't we just be friends?"

Kurama laughed heartily, leaning over Hiei. He had never heard Hiei's voice go so high in his life, "Baby, it's a little late for us to just be friends."

"Don't call me baby."

"That's right, my nickname for you, Spitfire."

"You aren't seriously going to take that name, are you? Karasu called me that when he tried to kill us."

"I know," Kurama just gave a toothy smile, "but it fits you so well. My little spitfire."

Hiei huffed, "Whatever you like, Fox."

"If you say so, but not here," he left a nipping kiss on Hiei's lips before disappearing.

Hiei shook his head, Kurama had taken to childish games, a lot of which consisted of cat and mouse. The game was short as Kurama was obviously leading them to his empty house, and slipped into his bedroom window quickly followed by his mate.

Kurama pinned Hiei to the bed and immediately had his hands on the boy's belt, almost completely tearing it off.

Hiei was barely aware as he was eagerly rid of his clothing while he glared at the smooth skin before him, something about the pale perfect neck was bothering him. Even the fox's neck was a sexual attraction for the teen. No matter what he did or how he did it, the Youko always radiated with lust. Still Hiei was annoyed, then he realized what the problem was. While the fox demon was distracted, Hiei managed to get into position and completely switched their roles.

"I thought you said it was whatever I like," he gave a pretty pout up at the warm demon, but was cut off by demanding lips, "Mm, maybe I will like this."

"Shut up fox," Hiei growled before licking at the lips and moving to the long neck, which he nuzzled lightly, finding the juncture between neck and shoulder. Licking the chosen area, Hiei pulled back for a moment to meet wide gold eyes just before he did just as Kurama had done to him, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh.

The fox was completely stunned as his love licked at his wound, unknowingly feeding energy into his blood, making him feel as if Hiei were inside of him, taking over every inch of his body. It felt so perfect.

Hiei smirked as he pulled back, licking his lips, "You moan like a woman."

"And how the hell do you know what a moaning woman sounds like?" Kurama huffed through his aroused haze.

"I watch T.V."

The silver fox laughed, highly entertained by his love and kissed him, but soon was distracted by Hiei's forcefulness in depriving him of his clothing.

"Hiei!" he practically squealed as Hiei was surprisingly strong in taking control of their love making, unfortunately he seemed a little lost when he got the gauzy pants off.

The young demon's face blanched as he took in the size and shape of the much larger Youko, he had been in such a frenzy when they were in the Makai that he hadn't had any time to notice what Kurama was preparing him for until it was too late and he was incapable of walking the next day.

Kurama shoved Hiei hard on to the bed and began pressing his erection into Hiei.

"Holy shit, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he tensed up completely, not allowing the demon any sort of access.

"Remember, Spitfire? Last time we were in the Makai you told me never to prepare you again. So I'm just going to slam this right into your beautiful hole."

"Prepare me!" Hiei shouted, pushing Kurama off of him, but the fox just sat back with a little smile.

"I'm just teasing you," he bopped a long nailed finger against Hiei's nose, chuckling at the fear in Hiei's eyes.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Well technically, yes, I truly am."

Hiei just looked up at him in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later, right now you've got me all worked up."

The younger demon blushed a bright red.

"Don't worry," his fingers lightly ran up and down Hiei's body, feeling the heat radiating off the smooth skin, "I'll be very gentle with you… this time…"

"Fuck this," Hiei growled and pushed at Kurama turning them over once again, and began taking control.

"Mm," Kurama moaned, tilting his head as Hiei began to suck at the fresh mark on his neck, "You're pretty good for a virgin."

Hiei glared at the Youko, daring him to say that again, but the fox just smirked, working his hands over the soft rear of his lover.

"Hiei," the Youko becamevery serious, "I won't take you if you really don't want me to..."

Hiei looked away for a moment, before nodding, "I... I want... I want you..."

With a large, almost ferral smile, Kurama leaned in closer and kissed his mate, distracting him with his mouth and tongue as he reached over for a handy bottle of lotion, which oddly enough he had only ever used for his hands until now. Spreading Hiei's legs, Kurama settled himself on his knees while kissing his way down Hiei's now naked form to take the standing member between his lips while at the same time slowly pressing his finger into that tight, virgin entrance.

Hiei was so focused on the silver fox's lips he didn't even notice the long finger until it was rubbing against something deep inside of him, "OH, fuck!"

Pulling back with a long lick to the underside of Hiei's arousal, Kurama smirked before placing a kis to the tip, "I thought you might enjoy that."

The uncomfortable part kicked in when a second finger began to open his ass a bit more.

"Relax, love," he stroked Hiei's taught stomach in light, playful strokes, before going back to Hiei's arousal. He enjoyed watching Hiei's chest rise and fall as he tried to get used to the sensation of Kurama's fingers seducing him from the inside as well as the outside.

Once Hiei started to moan softly again, Kurama added more lotion to his fingers before slipping three into Hiei's entrance. He was having a very hard time holding ihmself back, most of his lovers were eager to be filled by him, and he didn't really care if he hurt them, but Hiei...

"Nn," Hiei's nore crinkled in the most adorable way as he reached his limit again before Kurama slowly stretched him just a little bit more.

Leaning over the petite form, Kurama whispered heavily into Hiei's ear, "Mm, you're just so tight and warm inside, Hiei, I can't wait to fill you. You look so beautiful."

"Hn," Hiei just grunted, his eyes tightly shut, as Kurama's fourth finger began to tease him, he was about to curse the fox out before his lips were captured in a very distracting kiss. The way Kurama's tongue filled his mouth, threatening to suffocate him seemed to arouse Hiei even more, he loved the way Kurama demanded him, wanting him so badly that he could barely control himself.

"I'm going to take you now love," he purred, pulling a soft groan from Hiei as his fingers left him feeling empty. Spreading more lotion on his very hard arousal, Kurama positioned himself between Hiei's strong legs, and slowly pressed in to him with more control than he had ever thought possible.

Hiei's shaky arms wrapped about Kurama's neck and pulled the fox closer, telling him he was okay other than the fact that he had never been so turned on in his life, "Do it."

"Mm, no, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, but was thrown off of his game when Hiei suddenly thrusted his hips and Kurama was completely in him, "Hiei!"

Panting, Hiei began to move his hips, finding an awkard pace as he rode the fox while still under him.

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama moaned as he began thrusting into the extreme heat of Hiei's passage, he knew Hiei would be hot, but as a fire demon, the sex almost burning.

Hiei's slim body arched off the bed as Kurama brushed against that lump inside him once again, and he let out a low groan, "Kurama."

"Mm," Kurama picked up the pace as he knew they were both approaching their peak. Locking their lips, he began to stroke Hiei's arousal and the two quickly found their climax.

"Ah!" Hiei groaned as his panting began to slow and Kurama pulled out of him slowly.

"So good, I can't believe I had to hold out for a year to fuck you."

"Hn," Hiei smirked, allowing the much larger fox to cuddle to his chest before melting into an equally nude redhead.

"Are you up for more?" the redhead giggled as he looked up with mischievous emerald eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he growled, knowing that even if he changed forms, if he was weary in one form, Kurama would be weary in the other.

With a soft chuckle, Kurama cuddled close once again and the two fell asleep.

* * *

TBC 


	15. Resolution

Werefox

By: SanguineFox

Warning: YAOI!!

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15: Resolution

* * *

"Shuuichi? Are you okay?" Keiko sat across the table from her friend. The group of friends had gathered in the cafeteria after school as they did almost everyday when they weren't in a meeting or sports.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"It's nothing really, you've just been quiet recently."

"Have I?"

"Yes!" Botan agreed, watching her friend worriedly.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't notice…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just been feeling a little down recently. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Thank you, really, but I assure you I'll be fine."

"Yes, he will be."

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped in surprise as his lover stood behind him suddenly. As always, Kurama had waited for Hiei to get out of his practice so they could walk home together, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, ya guys."

"We have to talk."

"…" Kurama let out a heavy sigh as he stood to follow his mate out of the cafeteria and out into the empty grounds behind the school, which they usually used to cut through to their houses, "I know…"

Kurama's face was more serious than Hiei had ever seen before, but he kept his eyes on the road before them, "Hiei there's only one thing that can break a demon's bond."

Hiei was frozen for a moment, he had no idea how to react to this, stopping in the middle of the forested area by an old bench, "What are you talking about?"

"…Isn't that what you want? You want to go back to being human…"

"Where the hell are you getting this?"

Kurama put a hand to his face, trying to think straight, but that was always hard with Hiei around, "I-I don't know… I just want you to be happy…"

"And you think breaking up with me is going to make me happy?"

"… It's more than breaking up…"

"What are you talking about?" he was getting more frustrated as Kurama seemed to just keep pacing back and forth.

"I don't know!" he finally shouted, throwing his hands in the air, but continued pacing in front of Hiei.

Finally reaching his peak of annoyance, Hiei grabbed Kurama and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

"Mm…" Kurama moaned, the feel of Hiei against him was always so amazing, even if his technique still needed work, Hiei's urges and hot mouth were enough to put him on an amazing high.

"Finally. You were starting to give me a headache."

"…Hiei, we need to talk about this, and please don't kiss me like that, it's going to make things even more difficult."

"What things? You're the one making things difficult," he had to resist wanting to shake his lover.

"You don't want to be a demon… maybe if we broke the bond-"

"Who said that I wanted to break the bond?"

"…You don't want to be a demon do you? It's worth a shot."

"Nothing," he shouted louder than he had meant, and tried to calm his voice before he tried again, "nothing is worth losing you."

Kurama looked to be on the verge of tears. He was so confused.

"I… I hate saying it, but I would love to spend a demon's life span with you…"

"Why do you hate to say it?"

"…It means that I have to leave Yukina some day… I don't know if I can do that…"

"I have no intentions of making you choose between us. If you want to be with her… there is a way."

"Are you stupid? Are you deaf?"

Kurama was surprised by the second outburst. He had never seen Hiei so emotional… he had never been on the receiving end of Hiei's wrath and anger was a very frightening thing coming from a fire demon who was still learning to control his powers.

"Do you remember this?" he tapped on Kurama's neck where there was still a scar from Hiei's teeth, "I knew what I was doing. I know what this means. The old woman told me all about it, and the demon customs... sort of..."

Emerald eyes went wide, he couldn't believe it, he thought it had been instincts and that Hiei had no idea as to what he was promising.

"I love you, Kurama…" he muttered softly, "I have no intentions of ever allowing anything between us."

Kurama managed a small smile as he accepted Hiei's words, "I love you, too…"

"For an old fox, you're really stupid sometimes," he took Kurama in his arms and held him close, "My stupid fox."

Kurama chuckled softly, letting a soft sob of relief escape, "I love you, my Spitfire."

"Hn," Hiei stroked the long red hair, "You bring up this subject of trying to leave me again, Kurama, and I will not hold back from hurting you."

Kurama laughed again, and kissed his lover's neck, where his own teeth marked the young demon as his own.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Hiei's body, and he returned the favor, "Is your mother home?"

"Not until later…" he pulled back with a knowing smirk.

"Good," he pulled Kurama down for one more hot kiss before they started to make their way to the Minamino household, "I'm on top today."

"Whoa, who said that," Kurama laughed.

"You did. You told me that Youko was always on top, but I would be on top when you're Shuuichi."

"I said you might be," the redhead teased, but was not expecting the tackle that came from Hiei, pushing him into the forest they were passing by, and the shorter demon dragged him a little ways in, "Whoa!"

"Might be?" Hiei growled, pinning the redhead to the ground and straddling his hips.

"Might be," he assured.

"Oh, really?" Hiei leaned in and kissed Kurama roughly on the lips. Hiei still had a lot to learn, but he had never been so enthusiastic and demanding before, it was such a turn on for Kurama to have Hiei pin him to the ground, his legs practically spread on their own as Hiei settled between them.

Kurama barely had the awareness to grow thicker brushes around them as Hiei began opening the front of his school uniform. His breathing was heavy as the hot mouth worked its way down his neck and chest, greeting every inch of skin that came into view.

"Hiei," he muttered as he stroked his fingers through his lover's coarse hair. His cheeks burned as Hiei's hands worked over his crotch, nervously shaking as they unbuckled and unzipped him. He tried not to laugh as the tentative tongue poked out from between his lover's lips and tasted him for the first time.

Apparently trying to hide the flinch didn't work as Kurama started to chuckle.

"It's okay, Hiei," he assured, stroking the back of his knuckles along Hiei's cheek, before pulling him up by the chin so their lips met.

Hiei smirked as he pulled back, stroking the hardening member, "It's not okay. This belongs to me now, and I will know how to pleasure it."

"Mm, you're too hot sometimes."

"Sorry," he tried to lower his body temperature.

"No, not like that, my Spitfire," he chuckled, "I mean you're so sexy, it's such a turn on."

"..." Hiei blushed slightly before he took control of the kiss again, pressing against Kurama, and licked and nipped down his body to the erect member.

"Mm," Kurama leaned back on his elbows, watching as Hiei tasted him again, getting used to the taste. It had to be the hottest and most adorable thing he had ever seen; that soft pink tongue darting out of those hungry lips, licking softly, cautiously.

Slowly growing accustom to the taste, Hiei began taking Kurama more into his mouth, but he could only take about half of Kurama's member before he almost started to gag.

"It's okay, Spitfire. It took me years of experience to be able to deep throat, and even longer before I found someone I was willing to do it with."

Hiei growled around the member, and Kurama gave a contented purr, stroking Hiei's spiky hair. Remembering what Kurama had done to him on many occasions, Hiei curled one hand around the base of Kurama's arousal while the other played with his tightened balls, making Kurama buck his hips a little, and let out a soft moan. The redhead's legs spread of their own volition, giving Hiei more room between his legs.

The soft whimpers and pleas were like music to Hiei's ears, the little 'oh's caused shivers up and down his spine. Just listening to Kurama's pleasure, knowing that he was the one causing the redhead such bliss had him practically on the edge. He pulled back, leaving a final lick to Kurama's tip.

"Mm, Hiei," he purred, watching through hazy eyes as Hiei undressed himself and positioned himself at Kurama's entrance, "Hiei!"

"What?" Hiei growled.

"You are not just going to enter me!"

"..." the boy blushed, he had forgotten how long Kurama had taken to prepare him before nearly fucking him senseless.

Sometimes Hiei could just be so adorable when he was at a complete loss with himself. Pulling the boy to him, he kissed Hiei softly, licking his lips gently while slowly guiding him on to his back as he straddled the shorter teen.

"Kurama," Hiei growled around their connected lips.

"Don't worry," Kurama assured, "You're going to love it."

"Hn," Hiei huffed before giving in to Kurama's playful tongue and lips, he was completely unaware as Kurama grew a plant just to the right and used the nectar to prepare himself.

"Mm," Kurama kissed down Hiei's cheek to his neck leaving a playful hickey before pulling back again, and scooting down the petite form, taking the hard member in his hands, Kurama gave Hiei a few firm strokes, coating his member in the nectar before positioning himself over the erection.

"Kurama?"

"I told you you'd like it," he kissed Hiei deeply as he guided Hiei's member into him as he sat down.

Hiei had no idea it would feel so hot and so tight inside of Kurama, and his body tried to thrust into him immediately, but tried to still himself as he felt the taller man over him wince, "Kurama?"

"Yes, spitfire?" he tried to keep his breathing even, but it was easy to tell that he was uncomfortable.

Hiei remained silent as his hands were finally able to move and he began to trace the contours of Kurama's body to the soft ruby curls.

"Mm," the emerald eyes closed as his hips bucked against Hiei's warm hands.

It wasn't long before Kurama was hunched over Hiei's form, riding his arousal. He buried his nose in Hiei's neck, licking and nipping at the skin in attempts of not crying out his pleasure. Kurama was surprised when a loud growl made its way through Hiei's throat and the fire demon had him on his back and was pounding into him. All the fox could do was hold on tightly to his lover, crooning into his ear.

"Yes, Hiei! More. Please!" he lifted his hips to meet Hiei's frantic thrusts. His arms were wrapped tight about Hiei's shoulders, holding the teen closer as they reached their peak together.

The two were panting heavily on the ground as Hiei nuzzled against Kurama's neck.

"Mmm," the redhead purred and wrapped his arms tightly about the other, holding him closer.

Another low growl escaped Hiei throat as he nipped none too gently at the redhead's neck, "Mine."

"You're possessive today, aren't you?" the redhead chuckled.

"I'm possessive everyday," he smirked proudly, kissing his mate again before pulling back to start getting dressed.

"What? No basking in the afterglow of rough love making?" Kurama purred, running his fingers up and down Hiei's bare thigh.

"We should hurry, though, the old woman is probably waiting for us."

"... You say that after fucking me? You weren't exactly gentle near the end," he pouted, "My ass is a little sore, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hiei!"

Laughing at his lover's frustration, Hiei finished dressing before bending before the fox, and helping him into his pants.

* * *

"Why am I here, again?" Hiei grumbled as he sat on a chair with Kurama sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Because it's Yusuke's birthday, and he's our friend, whether you like it or not," Kurama chuckled, "Here, have a drink."

"Unless you brought that in Kurama, I don't think I'll be drinking anything from Yusuke's house ever again."

"Is this about the orange juice?"

"Who the hell refills a half full carton of orange juice with vodka? I woke up the next morning with no idea where my underwear went."

Kurama laughed at the memory, "It ended up on top of my head that night."

Hiei turned a bright red, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, don't worry, though it all happened when I brought you home and tried to put you to bed."

"So you saw my..."

Kurama just gave a lecherous smile, "Why do you think I started sending my plants to you at night."

"Hey, you two," Yusuke fell into Hiei's lap, obviously more than a little intoxicated, "I know you're all lovey-dovey and shit now, but you've got talk to us, too."

"Get off of me," Hiei growled.

"He's correct, Yusuke, you might want to remove yourself from my boyfriend, I am quite the jealous type, and I refuse to share," Kurama tried to remain calm, but his possessive demonic side was itching to tear Yusuke away.

"Oh, but you can't have him all the-" he was cut off as Hiei simply shoved him on to the floor. He was normally fine with Yusuke's antics, the fool did it quite often, but the look in Kurama's eyes gave him the chills.

"Calm down, Fox."

"Hey! Ya know that kind of hurt... I think..."

It wasn't long before Keiko came over ready to scold her boyfriend over whatever it was that he did even though she hadn't technically seen anything.

Hiei took Kurama by the hand, and led him outside into the cool air, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine. You looked about ready to rip Yusuke's head off."

Kurama remained silent.

"Fox?"

"Sorry, Hiei... it's just instincts."

"You're going to have to get over those instincts if you don't want to end up in jail for killing someone because they touched me."

"Who else is going to be touching you?" he demanded a little more roughly than he meant.

"Calm yourself!" Hiei growled.

"...Sorry," his head bowed, bringing his hair over his face so Hiei couldn't see him, which only annoyed Hiei even more.

Reaching up, he pushed the mass of red aside, and pressed the palm of his hand into the back of Kurama's neck. He slowly pulled Kurama lower so he could reach those pouting lips, "Kurama, you have to trust me."

"I trust you... it's the rest of the world..."

"You sound like me."

"Hm," he sighed softly as he stood from their kiss and looked out over the edge of the railing, "What do you think the future holds for us, Hiei? We have no where to go. It'll only be so long before we have to leave here, but we can't go to the Makai, or Karasu will find us, I just know he will."

"Then we'll kill him," Hiei shrugged.

"You don't understand Hiei. Karasu isn't the only demon I've betrayed in my lifetime."

"Who else is there?"

"Well... I suppose the one that you need to be warned about first would be the demon lord, Yomi..."

"What exactly did you do to him?"

"I used him for a bed-toy..."

Hiei growled low in his throat, he always forgot that Kurama had a completely different life before he was even born.

"I stole from him..."

"Of course."

"...betrayed him...blinded him..."

"You what?"

"It's a longer story than I care to recall at the moment."

"If I'm going to fight him one day, I should know as much as I can."

"What are you talking about? There's no way in hell that you can go against Yomi. He's not only the Lord over a third of the demon world, he's an S class demon. Even I might not be able to defeat him. I can't let you anywhere near him, and there's no way that he's getting anywhere near you."

"Where do you think we're going to live? We can't exactly stay here."

"... I don't know... I didn't really think that far in advanced."

"Then we should think about it now. Once Yukina is gone... I don't think I can stay here."

"You know we have to leave before that, right?" he whispered to his love softly, wrapping him in his long arms, "I mean, they can't know that our aging has slowed to a tenth of theirs."

"How long do you think we have?"

"...I don't know, we can't even let them become suspicious... probably ten years tops. After that, we can move, maybe Genkai will let us live with her for a while, but we can still see your sister from afar... I'm sorry, Hiei, I never meant for you to have to leave your sister like this."

"We're not leaving yet. I have time. Ten years is a long time."

"You know, Hiei," Kurama smiled sweetly, "spring break is almost here."

"Hn."

"I was thinking, if you don't mind, I'd like to introduce you a little more thoroughly to the Makai."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? What about Botan? She could barely get us over there for an hour."

"That was doing it by somewhat legal means. How do you think Karasu used to come and go as he pleased?"

"Hn, you're trying to get us in trouble with the spirit world, aren't you?"

"I'm not necessarily 'trying'," Kurama hummed with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I'm from the Makai, I naturally feel more comfortable there, and I'm sure you didn't mind when we spent that time in one of my hideouts. Don't forget, I have a lot of hideouts to show you, too."

A lecherous smirk appeared on Hiei's face as he pulled the redhead in and kiss his mate.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that as well," he pulled Hiei in closer, inhaling his lover's scent as they kissed again. He loved these moments where they could enjoy just being together. Taking in everything that was Hiei: smell, taste, touch, sound, sight... everything about Hiei was incredible to him, "We should go back in before we get too out of control out here."

"Hn?"

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

"I'm not necessarily trying," Hiei smirked, stealing another kiss.

* * *

The End!

Okay, I had a plan to continue this in a completely different direction, but I think I've inadvertently dragged this story on for far too long, so I'm ending it here with at whimper of an ending. There may be an epilouge eventually, but I want to post other stories, but I really need to finish up the ones I've already posted.


End file.
